Imaginanos Juntas (adaptación)
by Garde18
Summary: Es la adaptación de una película que la mayoría conocerá como "Rosas Rojas" pero yo soy latina y en mi país así se llama. Soy nueva en esto, pero aun así espero lograr entretenerlas un poco.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estaba ella observando el reloj, sentada en su cama en completo silencio, esperando que este sonara de una vez por todas. Su nombre, Shizuru Fujino una mujer de larga cabellera castaña peliocre, de figura esbelta y enigmáticos ojos rojos, y aunque por fuera pareciera tranquila, por dentro estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues hoy era el día en el que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre, lo sabía o más bien lo intuía.

Finalmente el reloj sonó indicándole que ya había llegado la hora (literalmente). Instantáneamente lo apago, dio un gran suspiro, tomo su almohada poniéndola tras su cabeza se dejó caer de espalda tratando de serenarse. Se levantó segundos después y corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes (incluyendo la lengua). Una vez terminado esto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se dirigió a ella, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo espero un par de toquidos mas para finalmente abrir. En la puerta se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas Mai Tokiha, que poseía cabello color naranjo corto, un cuerpo muy bien dotado y unos vivaces ojos de color violeta. A su lado estaba Haruka Suzushiro una rubia de buen cuerpo y con mirada violácea. Ambas estaban de pie fuera del cuarto con una mirada de seriedad, pero segundos después las tres amigas dan un grito tipo colegiala y ambas amigas entran al cuarto sumamente emocionadas.

Por otro lado, en una florería de los suburbios de Kioto, tenemos a una chica de cabellos azules cobalto atado en una coleta alta, figura atlética y ojos verde cual esmeraldas. Natsuki Kuga se llamaba, quien era la dueña del lugar, la ojiverde, al igual que la castaña, observaba su reloj de muñeca esperando que no se le hiciera tarde, mientras una mujer a su lado le hablaba.

\- Quiero algo que diga lamento que muriera, pero no demasiado, era un perro y no debiste quererlo más que a mí.

La peliazul suspiro, despego su vista del reloj y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a la mujer.

\- ¿puede hacer un arreglo que diga eso?

Mientras en la casa Fujino, Naomi Fujino madre de Shizuru, a pesar de llegar casi a sus cuarenta y haber tenido dos hijas no perdía su figura curvilínea bien conservada, tenía el cabello color castaño peliocre, una tez clara y unos ojos de color azul que poseían una altivez digna de una mujer de sociedad, vestía un elegante y a la vez sencillo vestido color lila claro, se acercó a un espejo para verificar su maquillaje al tiempo que decía.

\- Shizuru querida, puedes decirle a tu padre que no use ese traje.

\- Se ve bien – grito Shizuru al tiempo que asomaba su cabeza desde la habitación donde se encontraba – te ves bien – le susurro a su padre, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Gracias preciosa – le respondió su padre Kenta Fujino, de castaño cabello solo que ligeramente más oscuro que el de su esposa e hijas y unos muy intensos ojos sangre en el cual delataba una sabiduría que los años se encargaron de dejarle, vestía un modesto terno color negro, con una camisa limpiamente blanca y una corbata del mismo color del terno.

\- He visto mejores trajes – fue lo único que pudo decir Naomi al ver que su petición/orden no iba a ser cumplida.

\- Tengo una pregunta – se escuchó una voz aniñada proveniente de la hija menor de los Fujino, Viola de tan solo 9 años de edad, usaba un vestido color violeta con estampado de flores blancas.

\- Alguien puede callar a mi hija – dijo Naomi conociendo las caóticas preguntas que a su menor hija se le ocurría hacer.

\- ¿Por qué el abecedario tiene ese orden? – definitivamente era una niña muy especial, que a veces ponía en aprietos a las personas con su curiosa mente.

\- Nadie sabe ni es necesario – le respondió su madre, mientras le colocaba un prendedor en sus cortos cabellos – por una vez en la vida podrías… - detuvo su reprimenda al contemplar cómo su hija mayor salía de la habitación donde estaba.

Tenía puesto un vestido de novia que al igual que el de su madre era sencillo, pero eso no lo hacía menos hermoso, su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado (lo siento no se describir muy bien los detalles con respecto a la imagen) y su cabello recogido en un peinado sofisticado, se le veía nerviosa pues ese era el día en el que se uniría con quien era su gran amor y mejor amigo, algo en su interior le decía que este día iba a ser más especial de lo que se imaginaba.

Todos los presentes en la habitación quedaron en silencio y completamente quietos observando a la futura novia.

\- ¿Les gusta? – pregunto Shizuru un poco tímida.

\- Estas hermosa – le dijo su padre con una brillante sonrisa aun no creyendo que su princesa estaba a pocas horas de casarse.

\- Cariño – fue lo único que pudo decir Naomi al tener un nudo en la garganta y una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, igualmente orgullosa como su esposo.

\- Ja pareces un merengue – le dijo la pequeña Viola, con una sonrisa infantil soltando pequeñas carcajadas.

\- Gracias – le respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa, sabiendo que esa era su peculiar forma de decirle que se veía linda.

Volviendo con Natsuki, esta terminaba de cargar su auto con las flores requeridas.

\- Llegas tarde – dijo seriamente Natsuki a una peculiar pelirroja color fuego, con una felina mirada verde limón, quien es Nao Yukki su amiga de la infancia.

\- Tuve sexo ¿a dónde vas? – respondió Nao con simpleza.

\- Boda – fue la escueta respuesta de la peliazul – siempre tienes sexo – dijo con cansancio sabiendo que su amiga nunca cambiaria.

\- Una tiene que hacerlo ¿linda pareja? – pregunto Nao sin interés real.

\- No los conozco vino la madre –

\- Es lo común, sal conmigo después –

\- Claro. –

\- ¿Lo harás? – pregunto algo extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por supuesto. –

\- Oye eso es genial iremos juntas – dijo Nao emocionada creyendo que al fin su amiga iba salir de la abstinencia.

\- Te veré haya. – fue lo único que dijo mientras subía al auto.

\- ¿No vendrás? –

\- Es mi anuncio favorito de la tele. – dijo con simpleza.

\- Ashh necesitas una vida – respondió Nao un poco harta de ver que su amiga de nuevo volvía encerrarse.

\- Tengo algo parecido, estoy bien – Natsuki no quería entrar en discusión con la pelirroja pues se le hacía tarde, así que ya no dijo más y simplemente se fue.

En una iglesia de Kioto.

\- No, estoy bien, me siento bien, muy bien, no estoy nervioso estoy tranquilo. Gracias – se escucha una voz masculina y tranquila que hablaba con una pareja senil mientras estrechaba la mano del caballero, el hombre poseedor de esa voz se llama Reito Kanzaki de tez clara ligeramente bronceada, un porte altivo y elegante cual caballero de antaño, él era el afortunado que iba a casarse con la hermosa Shizuru, vestía un traje elegante y a la medida color negro, y a diferencia de su prometida él se denotaba sereno.

\- Hola – saludo Natsuki quien se había acercado por la espalda del susodicho para poder ultimar los detalles con este.

\- Hola – contesto Reíto un poco confundido pues no recordaba haber hablado alguna vez con la chica peliazul.

\- Eres Kanzaki ¿cierto? ¿el novio? –

\- Si el novio, pero solo Reito está bien – dijo con simpatía, a pesar de no conocerla le había caído bien.

\- Bien, yo puse las flores. – respondió con una sonrisa, a Natsuki también le había caído bien, no era el estirado que pensó que sería.

\- Ah ¿en serio? Te quedaron perfectas, o no Yui. – pregunto Reito a su amigo rubio que se había quedado callado hasta el momento.

\- Fabulosas, sí, yo no distingo ningún tipo de flores. – Tate Yuichi, a quien sus amigos le dicen Yui, observada con interés a la preciosa peliazul que tenía enfrente.

\- Pero son fabulosas no crees – dijo Reito mas por cortesía, pues él tampoco sabía mucho acerca de estas.

En un auto elegante de color blanco se hallaba la novia sentada con su padre al lado, cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa y no entendía por qué, muy a pesar que su madre le dijo que era normal.

\- ¿Ahh? Kenta – llamo una mujer que se encontraba en el misma auto – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado? – pregunto para intentar calmar los notorios nervios de la joven.

\- ¿Ahh? 30 años – respondió el hombre con simpleza.

\- Ahh – se enterneció la mujer

\- Si la hubiera asesinado cuando lo pensé ya estaría libre – dijo Kenta con un poco de pena.

\- … - la mujer no sabía que responder ante eso.

\- Un hombre libre – se siguió lamentando Kenta. – recuerdo que de camino a la iglesia quería gritar "detengan el auto, esto es un grave error", pero no se puede o sí.

\- … - las dos mujeres en la limo realmente no tenían idea de que decir.

\- No, te sientas ahí y no dices nada, mientras te llevan a la sentencia más larga… - hubiera seguido de no ser porque su hija lo interrumpió.

\- Paren el auto – esa simple oración hizo que los que estaban presentes, en especial la mujer, se preocuparan, creyendo que Shizuru se había tomado muy en serio lo dicho por su padre – tengo que ir al baño – eso fue lo único que dijo después con una ligera sonrisa sabiendo que sus palabras habían causado un pequeño susto, si bien estaba nerviosa y efectivamente lo dicho por su padre no le ayudaba en nada, no iba a arrepentirse ahora que estaba a poco tiempo de dar el sí.

El auto se detuvo frente un McDonald, y Shizuru salió de este casi corriendo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su vestido para que este no chocara con el suelo y se ensuciara, se internó en el local donde todas las personas presentes veían con un poco de curiosidad a la joven que acababa de entrar, pues no es muy común que mientras estés comiendo una hamburguesa se aparezca una chica con vestido de novia, eso suele pasar más en los aeropuertos.

Shizuru simplemente siguió su camino hasta el baño del lugar.

En la iglesia, Natsuki le estaba dando una flor a Reito y a Tate diciéndoles donde y como debían ponérselas.

\- Tranquila aquí estamos – esa era la voz de Naomi quien se acercaba a los tres jóvenes, venia junto con Mai y con Viola tomada de su mano.

\- Hola Naomi ¿estás bien? – saludo Reito junto a un beso en la mejilla cuando la vio llegar.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – pregunto Naomi refiriéndose a la flor.

\- Hola Reito – dijo Viola chocando los cinco con él.

\- Hola Viola. – respondió.

Mientras eso sucedía, Natsuki ayudaba a Tate a colocarse la flor en el saco, en tanto este, se mordía los labios ante la agradable vista.

\- Hago ejercicio – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mientras Natsuki lo observaba un poco extrañada, casi queriéndose burlar – y no estoy gordo – siguió con su inteligente conversación.

\- No – dijo Natsuki intentando aguantarse las ganas de soltar un comentario sarcástico.

\- No, y tengo el estómago marcado. –

\- No me gustan los hombres con músculos – respondió Natsuki mas para molestarlo.

\- El bono es que soy muy sexi. – Natsuki casi se pone a reír ante esa forma tan sosa de "coquetear" si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que él estaba haciendo.

\- Reito tengo una pregunta – dijo Viola.

\- Ahora no – le pidió su madre.

\- ¿Cuál? – permitió Reito.

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza imparable choca con un objeto inmovible? – otra pregunta, que hacía a cualquiera haber deseado prestar atención a las clases para no quedar como tonto ante una niña.

\- Ahh mmm… bueno, no tengo ni idea princesa – y Reito no era la excepción a la regla.

\- No tiene idea, podrías dejar que se case en paz – pidió/suplico Naomi deseando que su hija por una vez se guarde sus preguntas complicadas, mientras intentaba llevársela de ahí.

\- Eso jamás pasa – pero antes de lograrlo Natsuki las detuvo poniéndose a un lado de la niña – si hay algo que no pueda parar, no es posible que haya algo que no pueda moverse, y viceversa – dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos para explicarse mejor – no pueden existir entiendes es una pregunta capciosa, con su respuesta – termino Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa, en cierta forma esa niña le recordaba a ella cuando era pequeña, siempre queriendo saber todo.

\- ¿Puede sentarse conmigo? – pregunto Viola a su madre mientras era llevada por la misma, quería conocer más a esa chica que parecía ser la única que podía responder todas las dudas que su peculiar mente creaba.

Su madre solo la vio, también sorprendida de que una persona pudiera entender lo que su hija hablaba. Pero después pensó que tal vez no era mala idea, al fin y al cabo esa chica podía mantener entretenida a su hija hasta que terminara la ceremonia.

* * *

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – se preguntó Natsuki viéndose sentada en uno de los lugares más cercanos al altar, junto a la niña.

\- ¿Cuándo duermen los peces? – Viola no presto atención a lo dicho por la mujer y se dispuso a seguir preguntando.

Por otro lado Reito y Yuichi estaban en el altar, de cuando en cuando Reito volteaba hacia la puerta de la iglesia esperando ver a su prometida.

\- ¿Vendrá cierto? – pregunto Reito un poco inseguro.

\- Claro que si – respondió Tate deseando calmar a su nervioso amigo, que estaba a poco tiempo de entrar a prisión o casarse, como quieran llamarlo.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Reito volviendo su vista al altar - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo vendrá? – pero a los pocos segundos volvió su vista a la puerta.

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas? – pregunto Natsuki a la niña desde su sitio.

\- Mi nombre es Viola – respondió – tengo 9 años, y mi hermana es mayor que yo por 20 años, Reito es lindo – dijo volteando a ver a Reito, quien seguía mirando la puerta mientras Tate intentaba calmarlo.

* * *

\- Me gusto la florista – confesó Tate a su amigo en un intento por que su atención se centre en otra cosa que no sea la tardanza de Shizuru.

\- Sí, lo note – respondió Reito sin verlo, había sido demasiado obvio a su parecer.

\- Le gusto ¿no? – pregunto con un exceso de confianza – tengo el presentimiento de que le gusto. –

\- Yui es mi boda, ¿podemos hablar de mí? – pidió Reito esta vez mirándolo con cansancio, más para no decirle que no noto en ningún momento un interés real en la florista.

\- Claro, sí. – respondió este con calma. Para luego ambos observar la puerta – ¿sentiste que le gusto a ella? – pero no paso ni un minuto cuando volvió a hablar.

Reito solo pudo observarlo, su amigo jamás iba a cambiar.

Afuera de la iglesia un auto blanco se estacionaba frente a ella.

\- Llegamos – anuncio Kenta – el último en llegar al altar es una niña – dijo intentando ser gracioso para luego bajar del auto y adelantarse a las puertas de la iglesia.

\- Bien, llego la hora – hablo Shizuru aun en el interior dando un suspiro.

\- Deséame suerte – pidió la mujer a su lado.

\- ¿Suerte a ti? – pregunto un poco confundida

\- Es una boda, la madrina siempre sufre en las bodas – respondió la mujer, que recién me vengo enterando es la madrina.

\- Jajaja – rio ligeramente sintiendo sus nervios bajar un poco.

\- Deséame suerte – repitió la madrina para después bajar del auto.

\- Suerte –

En el interior de la iglesia Naomi se dio cuenta de la llegada de su esposo e hija.

\- Son ellos – anuncio a uno de los encargados para después tomar su lugar al lado de su hija menor – ya llegaron – dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba su emoción.

\- Todo listo, voy a preparar las de la recepción – informo Natsuki mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Sí, claro – respondió Naomi.

\- Disculpe – dijo Natsuki a las personas a su lado queriendo decir que le den espacio para poder moverse.

Justo cuando logro salir de las bancas, las personas se pusieron de pie dando a entender que la novia estaba a punto de entrar, y efectivamente por la puerta apareció la figura de Shizuru tomando el brazo de su padre; Natsuki aprovecho ese momento para salir sin ser notada, a medio camino algo le hizo dirigir su vista hacia donde todos estaban viendo, a Shizuru le paso algo parecido, dejo de ver el altar y paso a ver entre las personas que estaban a un lado de ella, quienes la miraban sonrientes, pero todos ellos no importaron cuando sus ojos carmín chocaron con otros verdes, solo segundos se sostuvieron la mirada, solo segundos bastaron para que ambas chicas pudieran sentir que algo en ellas se aclaraba, como si hubieran encontrado lo que no sabían que estaban buscando, para Shizuru fue como si todos los nervios que sintió esa misma mañana simplemente se esfumaran, para Natsuki fue algo que no pensó sentir por nadie y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, lo ninguna de ellas sabia era que a partir de ahora su vida iba tomar un camino diferente, donde tendrían que luchar contra ellas mismas para descubrir aquello que estaban sintiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Shizuru volvió su vista al altar, para segundos después volver a buscar a esa misteriosa chica de ojos verdes, pero cuando miro el lugar donde la había visto esta ya no estaba, por lo que decidió no pensar más en ella y prestar atención a su prometido. Ya en el altar su padre la entrego a Reito ceremonialmente y después se retiró. Reito se sintió aliviado cuando por fin pudo tener a Shizuru a su lado, pero la notaba un poco ida.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto con calma.

\- Todo en orden – respondió a cambio tratando de creérselo.

Mientras Natsuki salía de la iglesia intentando calmar los raros latidos de su corazón.

\- Queridos hermanos estamos aquí… – se dejó oír la voz del sacerdote a cargo, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

\- Estas preciosa – alabo Reito, a quien pronto seria su futura esposa.

Shizuru solo lo miro sonriendo, fuera de la iglesia estaba Natsuki queriendo saber que eran esas raras sensaciones que había sentido cuando vio a esa hermosa mujer de ojos rojos. Pero decidió ignorarlo y terminar de hacer su trabajo, que por eso estaba ahí en primer lugar.

Ya terminada la ceremonia Shizuru y Reito estaban afuera de la iglesia siendo fotografiados mientras personas a su alrededor le tiraban pétalos de flores. Ellos solo sonreían tan perfectamente cual sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes, para luego darse un beso frente a todos.

Ya en recepción la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, con música moderna, Reito estaba bailando con la pequeña Viola al igual que Kenta y la señora Naomi, quien intentaba no perder los estribos al ver la forma tan horrorosa con la que su esposo bailaba.

\- Al menos mantén las manos de tu lado pareces chango – regaño la señora sabiendo que no podía hacer una escena con tanta gente a su alrededor.

La madrina simplemente paseaba por el lugar lamentándose de que ningún chico la haya invitado a bailar. Natsuki también estaba en la recepción y pudo ver a la mujer castaña a un lado del ponche, parecía como si estuviera tratando de ver algo en este, llevada por su curiosidad y deseo que querer estar cerca de la mujer (además de sentir algo de sed), se acercó hasta ella, quien noto su presencia antes de que esta llegara.

\- Hola – saludo Natsuki aparentando tranquilidad.

\- Hola – respondió Shizuru intentando ocultar los nervios que sentía al tener esa mujer tan cerca de sí.

\- No nos conocemos, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- Soy Shizuru – se presentó, celebrando internamente el conocer su nombre mientras con su cuerpo trataba de ocultar el ponche a su espalda.

\- Soy la florista – dijo intentando sacarle platica.

\- ¿Si?, son muy lindas – por más que Shizuru deseara pasar más tiempo hablando con la peliazul, en ese momento estaba pasando una situación algo bochornosa y no deseaba quedar mal frente a ella.

\- Yo solo vine por un… - se decidió a decir, notando que la peliocre no deseaba hablar, pero Shizuru le impidió el paso con su cuerpo, lo cual le sorprendió – trago – finalizo.

\- Jajaja no lo hagas – una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro, buscando en su mente una manera de librarse de esto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No está rico? – Dijo la peliazul, con un poco de gracia - ¿Puedo ayudar? – pregunto notando que era algo más.

\- Mi anillo – confeso Shizuru, mientras daba la vuelta quedando frente al ponche, incapaz de encontrar una excusa creíble – me serví un poco de ponche y… -

\- Oh, tu anillo de bodas – le corto Natsuki entendiendo.

\- Se me callo – alcanzo a decir Shizuru para después escuchar la pequeña risa que la peliazul soltó después de eso, haciendo que ella riera también – en medio de esto – continuo, mientras revolvía el ponche con un cucharon – mi anillo se hundió ahí –

\- Ya intentaste… - dijo la peliazul refiriéndose a buscarlo con el cucharon.

\- Nada – respondió para afirmar que si lo había intentado.

\- No puedes vaciarlo, no puedes –

\- Claro –

\- Amm solo hay una solución, cúbreme – dijo Natsuki, mientras se remangaba la polera.

\- Ara ¿Qué? – pregunto Shizuru no creyendo lo que iba a hacer la peliazul.

\- Usa el vestido, voy a sacarlo – dicho esto, la tomo de la cintura y la coloco delante de ella de modo que nadie pudiera verla si pasaban por ahí.

\- Jajaja no puedes… - detuvo su habla cuando noto que la peliazul iba a hacerlo si o si – claro que lo harás – dijo ya resignada. Para luego notar a otro conocido de Reito que se acercaba justo donde estaban ellas – hola – saludo intentando aparentar la situación.

\- Dicen que el blanco es el color de las vírgenes – hablo este refiriéndose a su vestido de novia – conociendo a Reito, lo único virgen aquí es el aceite de olivo. – termino de decir mientras tomaba algunos de los aperitivos en la mesa.

\- Esos chistes son los mejores ¿no crees? – respondió la castaña con calma, sinceramente no le importaba ese tipo de comentarios.

\- Soy Masashi Takeda, Reito trabaja para mí, pero no en el sentido estricto – (supongo que no tengo que describir a este idiota) para cuando termino de hablar, Natsuki ya había encontrado el anillo.

\- Eres tal como te describió – dijo Shizuru recordando el momento en que Reito le hablo de él. Natsuki se dedicó a secar el anillo para dárselo a la castaña.

\- Necesito un trago, acabo de conocer una mujer y – mientras este parloteaba Natsuki tomo la mano de Shizuru poniéndola en su espalda para ponerle el anillo – así será más fácil hablarle – dijo mientras se servía el ponche.

\- Hola – saludo Natsuki cuando termino de colocarlo para aparentar la situación.

\- Hola – contesto Takeda quedando embobado con la divina mujer a su percepción.

\- Amm ella es Natsuki, es la florista – presento Shizuru ignorando la pequeña molestia que sintió al ver el obvio interés que mostraba el hombre hacia la peliazul.

\- Me llamo Takeda, pero puedes decirme como quieras – le ofreció su mano con una expresión coqueta.

\- Te aseguro que lo hare – afirmo Natsuki estrechando su mano con la que había usado para hurgar el ponche, el hombre era igual de tonto que Yuichi, pero al menos había dicho algo más coherente.

Cuando soltaron sus manos, Takeda se froto su palma con los dedos sintiendo una capa pegajosa en ella, pero lo ignoro y le dedico una sonrisa a Natsuki.

La fiesta seguía y los señores Fujino disfrutaban de un baile un poco movido, pero llevadero.

\- Amigo me haces un favor y me pones algo lento – hasta que Yuichi se acercó al DJ, deseando poder utilizar eso como excusa para bailar con Natsuki.

\- Claro con mucho gusto – respondió el DJ, iba ponerla una vez terminara la canción.

Satisfecho con lo que consiguió el rubio se dispuso a buscar a Natsuki entre la multitud, la hallo bailando a un lado de los recientes esposos, con la hermana menor de Shizuru, se acercó a ella a paso calmo.

\- Viola, Viola por que no vas con tus amigas deben extrañarte – pidió a la niña para poder hablar con la ojiverde. Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de esta, se puso frente a Natsuki justo cuando Viola se fue, la canción término siendo cambiada por la que él había pedido – Oh, me toca esta canción creo – dijo este viendo que la peliazul soltaba una ligera risa para después acomodar sus manos, una en el hombro del chico y la otra uniéndola a la de él mientras este posaba la otra en su cintura.

Natsuki no se esperaba eso, debía admitir que fue muy ingenioso de su parte.

\- Nos vemos bien juntos ¿no? – susurro en el oído de la chica.

\- Si – dijo la ojiverde tratando de no burlarse.

\- Déjame acercarme – pidió este soltando la mano sujetada para poder estrecharla a su cuerpo, sintiéndose victorioso al notar que la peliazul se dejaba hacer - ¿estás bien? – pregunto, queriendo ver si la había puesto nerviosa.

\- Si, un poco apretada – respondió Natsuki con calma, no importándole mucho de hecho.

\- Perdí mi virginidad con esta canción – le informo Tate, mientras se mecía lentamente con ella y daban una vuelta, momento que Natsuki uso para observar a la pareja de esposos que bailaban a un lado de ellos, Shizuru estaba con la cabeza oculta entre el hombro y cuello de Reito, en tanto el rodeaba la cintura de su esposa con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la melodía suave.

Dicha imagen hizo que sintiera una ligera presión en el estómago, pero, al igual que las nuevas sensaciones que había experimentado ese día, lo ignoro o intento. Mientras en una de las mesas, la madrina se seguía lamentando el hecho de estar sola en la fiesta.

\- Me gusta bailar contigo – alabo Yuichi y hubiera seguido, de no ser porque un pequeño golpeteo lo interrumpió.

Era el padre de Shizuru con un micrófono en mano deseando poder decir unas palabras. En cuanto, todos fijaron su atención en él, Natsuki aprovecho para separarse del joven que la estaba asfixiando con su fuerte agarre.

\- Hola a todos – inicio – ¿Ahh? ¿Esta cosa esta encendida? – pregunto Kenta al micrófono, parecía un poco tomado. Mientras su esposa se acercaba a Natsuki y Tate.

\- Yuichi aquí estas, quita a Kenta del micrófono y has un brindis apropiado – pidió Naomi.

\- No estoy acostumbrado… -

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Naomi con el ceño fruncido.

\- A hablar en público – su esposo simplemente la ignoro – pero… - ya no pudo hablar más porque Naomi se acercó quitándole el micrófono, provocando que el resto de los invitados riera.

Momentos después cuando ya todos estaban sentados en las respectivas mesas Tate decidió hablar.

\- Escuchen ellos están enamorados y creo que eso es… aburrido – bromeo provocando una risa general (incluyendo de la madrina, no se olviden de la madrina) – se han amado por años, años – hizo énfasis como si eso fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo – años que han visto grandes cantidades de drogas consumirse – de nuevo rieron los presentes – y mucho sexo que he disfrutado yo – de acuerdo, más risas – ellos se quedan en casa sieeemmprree – alargo para aclarar lo tonto que era eso y más risas (¿en serio?) – Han sido como una pareja casada desde hace mucho – dejo en claro lo que para él era el matrimonió (nada muy lejos de la realidad) – y se casaron – eso último fue dicho con burla generando más risas (Tate debería ser comediante) – así que, antes de hacer lo necesario como padrino y acostarme con la madrina _ella sabe quién es –_ lo último lo "susurro" al micrófono mientras desde su sitio la madrina solo rolo los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que él hablaba de Tokiha – quisiera hacer un brindis por Shizuru y Reito, que envejezcan juntos compartiendo la misma almohada. Por Shizuru y Reito – alzo su copa y de inmediato los demás hicieron lo mismo.

\- _Salud –_ se escuchó de todos al mismo tiempo

\- Ah y ahora esto es importante – hablo una vez más Yuichi una vez todos terminar de darle un sorbo a sus copas, sin notar la cara de Reito que se mostraba algo nervioso y terminaba con todo el champagne en su copa para darse valor – algunos dicen que la razón por la que tardaron tanto para casarse era el miedo de tener que hablar, pero ahora lo hará, no está seguro de poder hacerlo igual que yo, sé que lo hará por favor un aplauso para Reito – presento como un maestro de ceremonias para luego darle micrófono.

Reito se puso de pie, en tanto escuchaba los aplausos.

\- Amm… Amm… – no sabía que decir, no era muy bueno dando discursos emotivos.

\- Esto te ayudara Reito, imagina a todos desnudos – quiso ayudar Naomi, sin saber que eso solo lo pondría más nervioso.

Shizuru sintió pena por su esposo así que se levantó y decidió ser ella la que hablara.

\- Hola a todos soy Reito – dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, causando que el resto riera (de nuevo) – y bienvenidos a mi boda, me alegra que estén aquí mirándome, porque quiero que sepan cuanto amo a Shizuru – siguió la castaña, los demás solo reían – lo maravillosa, increíble y fantástica persona que es – Natsuki solo podía observarla mientras estaba de pie, el que ella se quedara en la boda no estaba en los planes de nadie y pues para ella no había asiento - _¿quieres continuar? –_ pregunto a Reito en voz baja.

\- No tú lo haces perfecto, me sentare – le respondió en cambio el susodicho, sentándose después. Mientras Natsuki salía con discreción del lugar.

\- Entonces ahora soy yo – anuncio Shizuru, ya afuera Natsuki se decidió a irse a su casa, no tenía nada que hacer ahí – toda mi vida he esperado este día y… me alegra compartirlo con tantas personas queridas – Shizuru noto la ausencia de la peliazul, pero prefirió seguir con su discurso – y algunas que no conocía, pero estoy segura de que son geniales – se detuvo un momento pensando que más decir – siento que conozco a Reito de toda mi vida y sé que lo conoceré por el resto de ella, es mi mejor amigo – en un edificio común la peliazul entraba queriendo calmar el raro malestar que le dio cuando salió del lugar – dicen que los cuentos tienen finales felices aunque a veces es difícil – Shizuru seguía hablando con calma – pero Reito fuimos amigos, luego amantes y siempre ha sido fantástico – Natsuki ya en su apartamento se dirigió a su habitación creyendo que el dormir lograría calmarla – tal vez es mejor un cuento así – Shizuru mostraba una calmada sonrisa – así que no haremos un brindis, pero si nos desean suerte Reito y yo se los agradeceremos ¿listos? 1, 2, 3 – finalizo con su copa alzada, todos los invitados también estaban de pie.

\- _Buena suerte –_ gritaron a coro, deseando que el amor que se profesaban no se extinga.

En tanto Natsuki terminaba de apagar la luz de su cómoda dando por finalizado ese día.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Los días pasaron con normalidad. Las chicas no se habían vuelto a ver después de la boda. Pero Natsuki mantuvo contacto con Viola, pues la niña la consideraba una amiga además de que todavía tenía preguntas que quería discutir con la peliazul.

Un día en particular, estaba Natsuki en su florería acomodando algunas macetas, cuando un hombre entro.

\- Hola – saludo Natsuki con cordialidad.

\- Hola, tiene que ayudarme, necesito una flor, solo una, una buena, la mejor – hablo rápidamente el hombre.

\- De acuerdo – respondió la peliazul.

\- Es mi última oportunidad – el hombre se denotaba un poco desesperado – una última flor –

\- ¿Ultima oportunidad? –

\- Lo arruine, solo una flor puede salvarme – Natsuki asintió con entendimiento, no sería la primera vez que un hombre va por eso - ¿Qué tal una rosa roja, que le diría? –

\- Amor –

\- Amor es lindo, eso funciona – pensó el hombre en voz alta.

\- Infidelidad – continúo Natsuki, y por la expresión del hombre supo que esa era la razón.

\- Entonces una rosa no – dijo, para luego seguir observando las demás flores.

\- No, ninguna rosa, es obvio – le informo Natsuki – si es la última oportunidad debemos buscar algo espectacular – prosiguió mientras se disponía a buscar algo adecuado.

Justo en ese momento una castaña de ojos carmín apareció, se quedó de pie en la puerta del local mientras golpeaba ligeramente intentando captar la atención de la ojiverde que le daba la espalda.

\- Un momento – respondió Natsuki mientras seguía de espalda buscando entre las macetas con flores. La ojirubi sabía que se exponía a mucho al ir a buscar a la peliazul, pero lo creía necesario.

\- Ahh está bien – al momento de escuchar esa melodiosa voz, la peliazul dejo lo que hacía y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en la castaña.

\- Hola – saludo con una muy hermosa sonrisa, a percepción de Shizuru, quien no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

\- Hola – fue lo único que su mente pudo modular, pues todo su vocabulario se fue con esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – la peliazul debía recordarse a sí misma que Shizuru era una mujer casada.

\- Bien, genial. Ahm, yo solo… – respondió la castaña aun nerviosa y se recordó para que había ido, por su lado el hombre salió de la tienda a revisar las opciones que había fuera de esta – vine a darte las gracias –

\- Fue todo un placer –hablo con simpleza, hasta que la razón la hizo reaccionar – lo siento estoy atendiendo – dijo señalando al hombre que estaba viendo las flores en el ventanal.

\- Si, por supuesto – contesto haciéndose a un lado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? – pregunto el hombre a la castaña.

\- Ara, no lo sé, las lilis, creo – el hombre lo pensó un poco exclamo un "eso no" y siguió buscando.

\- ¿Qué tal está, un ave del paraíso? – le hablo Natsuki sosteniendo una flor de tallo largo con pétalos alargados color naranjo que simulaban las alas de un ave.

\- Sigue hablando – pidió el hombre un poco interesado.

\- Nombre Strelitzia, eso viene por Charlotte Strelitz, se casó con el rey Jorge tercero, tuvo 15 hijos, jamás pasaron una hora separados y… - ella continuo su charla mirando a Shizuru todo el tiempo, quien le sonreía.

\- Esta bien ya no hables – hasta que el hombre la corto, sintiendo que eso era demasiado para lo que él requería, y se dispuso a seguir buscando la flor "perfecta".

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? – le pregunto Shizuru en un impulso, queriendo calmar sus latidos acelerados.

\- ¿Qué? – frunció su ceño no queriendo malinterpretar nada.

\- Cenar con nosotros, con Reito y conmigo – se apresuró a aclarar sin saber realmente porque – bueno tu no… –

\- Me encantaría – respondió Natsuki, sabía que la opresión en su pecho volvería al ver a los recientes esposos juntos, pero prefería estar cerca de la castaña aunque sea como amiga.

\- ¿En serio? – Shizuru se sintió más relajada con su respuesta – Amm, ¿el viernes? –

\- Si, el viernes por que no – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Genial te anotare la dirección – la castaña saco un papel para anotar. Estaba en eso cuando el hombre exclamo desde afuera "perfecta" para luego entrar a la tienda emocionado.

\- Quiero esta – dijo sosteniendo un cactus – esta es la flor de mi oportunidad – saco un par de billetes del bolsillo de su camisa – deséame suerte –

\- Suerte – le deseo sinceramente Natsuki, sabiendo que realmente la iba a necesitar.

Momentos después, estaban Shizuru y Reito en una subasta, buscando un sofá que desde hace tiempo querían.

\- Tienes que verlo directamente a los ojos – aconsejaba el pelinegro a su esposa, mientras caminaban observando todas las cosas de la subasta – eres más impactante que yo –

\- Ara claro que no – respondió la susodicha - ¿a quién mirare? –

\- A quien quiera el sofá –

\- No podrán tenerlo es mío –

\- Nuestro – corrigió Reito.

\- Nuestro – repitió la castaña.

\- Si esta debajo del límite 200 libras – informo el pelinegro

\- ¿Por qué necesitas un límite? –

\- Con limite sino te volverás loca –

\- Claro que si ese sofá es mío –

\- Nuestro – volvió a corregir, mientras tocaba una antigua máquina registradora haciendo que de esta sonara un timbre corto ganándose una mirada con ceño fruncido de parte del subastador.

\- Nuestro – se volvió a repetir la castaña.

\- Si esta debajo del límite – el subastador decidió ignorarlo y siguió con la subasta.

\- Invite a alguien a cenar el viernes, a la florista Nat, Natsuki como sea – informo Shizuru –

\- Genial, yo cocinare –

\- Por favor no – suplico la castaña con una sonrisa burlona, su esposo era bueno para muchas cosas, excepto la cocina.

La primera subasta termino y empezó la del sofá que tanto querían.

\- Bien es el nuestro – anuncio Reito para después dirigirse al objeto y tomar asiento en el. La subasta inicio.

\- La invite porque tengo un plan – dijo la castaña ya sentada –

\- Oh no – murmuro este sabiendo los "planes" que se le ocurría a Shizuru para meterse en la vida ajena.

\- Podemos invitar a Yui – siguió relatándole su "brillante" plan –

\- Gran idea, pero no sería mejor no hacerlo, no deberíamos – quiso hacerla entra en razón antes de que se emocione – mejor tu y yo los llevaremos a conocerse –

\- Ara yo creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿no crees que lo sean? – dio su punta de vista lógico, sabiendo dentro de ella que eso no era cierto, pero prefería que la peliazul fuera la novia del mejor amigo de su esposo así podría tenerla cerca, y los raros sentimientos se irían.

\- Tu mirada no la quites – Reito estaba más concentrado en que la subasta llegara a la cantidad requerida que en lo que decía su esposa - ¿Quién? – refiriéndose a su pregunta anterior.

\- Natsuki y Yuichi, creo que son perfectos –

\- Él dijo que le hizo una promesa en la boda antes de irse – Shizuru se palmeo la pierna, creyendo que sería más fácil de lo que creía.

\- Te lo dije se gustan – celebro Shizuru.

\- De acuerdo – murmuro Reito al notar que ya casi llegaban al límite.

\- Es gracioso, fui a verla para agradecerle lo que hizo en la boda – la castaña decidió sacar los pensamientos que había tenido últimamente mientras miraba a la nada.

\- Aun no – Reito seguia concentrado en la subasta. –

\- Te ha pasado que conoces a alguien y… sientes como si fuera a ser tu amigo - sonrió Shizuru –

\- Casi llega – dijo Reito a punta de levantar el cartelito de su mano (no sé cómo se llaman esas cosas).

\- No sé porque, o en una vida pasada, fisionomía… – siguió la castaña sin percatarse que no era tomada en cuenta – pero por alguna razón tienes química – Reito estaba a punto de ofertar cuando otro hombre, dio 210 haciendo que se pase del límite.

\- Maldición – fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- No sé qué estoy diciendo, ¿sabes de que hablo? – volteo hacia su esposo.

\- Lo perdimos amor, el sofá – la miro esperando la reacción de la castaña, que solo se quedó observándolo sintiéndose un poco perdida.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto.

\- Paso el límite – respondió el pelinegro. Shizuru inmediatamente le quito el cartelito de la mano y se puso de pie.

\- 400 – grito haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, y la sala quedara en silencio.

\- ¿400? – pregunto el subastador para confirmar, esa sería la mejor oferta hasta ahora, mientras Reito se tragaba el reclamo que quería dar y simplemente se resignó.

Por otro lado, estaba Natsuki llegando a su casa con un ramo de flores en la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto a su madre, que estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala leyendo una revista.

\- Vivo aquí, ¿Qué haces tú? – respondió simplemente, la "cariñosa" mujer se llamaba Saeko Kuga, ella ya sobrepasaba los 50, su cabello corto azulado dejaba ver unas cuantas canas, su piel blanca tenia las arrugas típicas, pero si había algo que no había podido cambiar el tiempo eso era sus ojos verdes, estos siempre solían demostrar seguridad y fortaleza, y si bien ahora se le veían cansados, no quitaban su gran profundidad.

\- Soy una persona muy ordenada – comento la peliazul menor al observar los diversos libros regados por el suelo – deberías estar vestida mamá – dijo al observar a su madre aun en pijama.

\- Lo estaba me preparo para dormir –

\- Son las 5 dijiste que saldrías esta noche –

\- No, tú dijiste que yo saldría – respondió con simpleza – ¿ya terminaste de trabajar? –

\- Voy a salir –

\- ¿Una cita? – Pregunto Saeko con una sonrisa – mi hija tiene una cita – prosiguió con felicidad, ya sabía de las preferencias de su hija, pero no le veía problema, lo único de que lo que se quejaba es que Natsuki nunca le había presentado a alguien formal.

\- No – bajo las ilusiones de su madre – pero tu podrías tener una – le recomendó, su madre no había salido con nadie desde que su padre la abandono hace 1 año. Saeko solo suspiro ante la insistencia de su hija, mientras Natsuki se dedicaba a colocar las flores que había traído en un florero con agua.

\- Bailes, grupos de lectura, jugar cartas, intentos trágicos de viejos moribundos que quieren conocer a alguien antes de dejar este mundo – respondió con sorna ante su sugerencia, Natsuki solo sonrió resignada – todos buscan amor, pero no lo encontraran ni tampoco tendrán sexo, esos hombres son tan ancianos que sería como jugar baloncesto con una cuerda – Natsuki rio ligeramente ante la comparación de su madre – son personas tristes –

\- Tu lo estas – le dijo Natsuki sentándose en el respaldo del sofá.

\- No, estoy deprimida, es diferente – le aclaro dándole golpecitos en los muslos.

\- Deberías tener una vida – irónico que eso mismo le haya dicho Nao – en serio – de pronto no supo si eso se lo decía a su madre o a ella misma.

\- Si, lo sé – respondió Saeko acariciando tranquilamente el muslo que había golpeado antes.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en sus respectivas situaciones, mientras en un edificio ejecutivo alguien tenía una conversación muy reñida por celular.

\- Sergey te prometo que ese es el número, tienes que creerme… - el que hablaba no era nadie más que Takeda, que caminaba hacia el cubículo de Reito con el mismo caminando detrás de el – vamos Sergey no seas así somos amigos ¿no?… si me agradas… me creerías si Reito te lo dice… si – dicho esto le paso el celular al mencionado – muchas gracias – dijo para después dirigirse al ventanal que tenía una vista privilegiada en lo que el pelinegro contestaba el celular.

\- Hola Sergey… si lose es extraño pero créeme… si de acuerdo… adiós – colgó, y después suspiro con hastió – está hecho –

\- Lo ves, la "verdad" nunca falla – dijo su jefe admirando la vista.

\- Si, excepto que no es cierto – dicho esto le lanzo el celular a su jefe de modo que este logre atraparlo, odiaba ese maldito trabajo.

 **Buenas noches a todas, quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a las que han comentado así como las que simplemente leen la historia.**

 **Vale: realmente quisiera tomar tu sugerencia, pero como puse en el summary yo soy nueva en esto y no quisiera que mi inexperiencia arruinara la bella historia que se da, aun así gracias por comentar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En el departamento que comparten Shizuru y Reito, la castaña se encontraba en el baño mirándose al espejo terminando de maquillarse, había llegado el día de la cena, donde iniciaría su plan para juntar a Natsuki y Yui.

Reito ya había llegado del trabajo, y fue directamente a saludar a la castaña.

\- Siento llegar tarde amada mía – le dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla, pues Shizuru se estaba pintando los labios en ese momento – te ves espectacular – alabo viendo lo sexi que estaba su esposa. Usaba un pantalón de pitillo negro que se acentuaba a su cintura y denotaba sus torneadas piernas, y una blusa sin mangas en V color violeta suave.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? - pregunto esta aun viéndose al espejo, mientras el pelinegro se dirigía al inodoro a vaciar la carga u orinar.

\- Renunciare – respondió este aun sabiendo que no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera.

\- Siempre dices eso – le dijo la castaña, no sería la primera vez que se queja de su trabajo, pero él seguía ahí solo porque su trabajo les daba estabilidad y una vida cómoda.

\- Mírame, un día lo hare – el seguía en su asunto mientras hablaba – les diré que no me agradan, ni su dinero, aunque si quiero su dinero – esa sería la razón principal para seguir en él, pues le pagaban muy bien por cada víctima que conseguía – como sea, diré algo y me iré – una vez termino su necesidad se fue a su habitación a vestirse para la cena.

\- Te esperare con champagne – Shizuru siguió dando los últimos retoques, y el hecho de que se estuviera arreglando tanto no tenía nada que ver con querer impresionar a la ojiverde, no, claro que no, simplemente, todo tenía que salir perfecto esa noche, si, esa era la razón.

\- Desearía que solo estuviéramos los dos esta noche – le dijo Reito desde la habitación.

\- En definitiva le coqueteara – respondió la castaña, ya habiendo terminado de maquillarse, no prestando atención a lo anterior dicho por su esposo – Yui conquistara a Nat – prosiguió, una imagen mental de los dos juntos hizo que el malestar volviera y que se arrepintiera de sus planes, pero ya no podía cancelar la cena, al fin y al cabo eso era lo mejor.

\- Ella es difícil ¿no? – Reito dio su punto de vista.

\- No, pero bueno… ¿tu si lo harías? – le pregunto, refiriéndose a si sería capaz de coquetearle.

\- Bueno, ella no es de mi estilo nena, pero si, supongo que si – fue la respuesta de Reito, que era sincera, la peliazul era hermosa no lo podía ignorar y tal vez en su tiempo de soltería habría intentado tenerla, al menos una noche, pero no se veía en una relación duradera con ella, no serían para nada compatibles - ¿Ahm? ¿Qué opinas? – pidió la opinión de su esposa ya una vez vestido.

\- De ella, la verdad yo no creo… – se apresuró a decir Shizuru.

\- No, la camisa – le corto este señalando la camisa roja con rayas verticales que se había puesto. La castaña lo observo ligeramente ruborizada por su error.

\- Ara mmm… me encanta – le dijo con una sonrisa – eres atractivo – termino mientras se ponía unos botines aun en el baño.

\- ¿Si? – Reito asomo su cabeza por la puerta del baño – ¿quieres tener sexo? – qué bonita forma de pedirlo (léase el sarcasmo) pero el timbre sonó arruinando sus planes – salvada por la campana, pero después tendrás problemas – se limitó a decir moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, luego se dirigió a abrir la puerta principal – Hola –

\- Hola – saludo Natsuki mientras Reito le permitía la entrada.

\- Pasa, te ves espectacular – le alabo y era cierto, la peliazul tenía puesto un pantalón jean azul, un vividi negro y una chaqueta de cuero igualmente negro.

\- Gracias, adivina que traje – dijo y luego levanto su mano donde había un ramo de flores que simbolizaban paz y armonía (creo identificarlas de una florería por mi casa).

\- Ahh gracias, Shiz no tarda - Reito las tomo con cuidado – cariño – llamo, levantando un poco la voz.

\- Aquí estoy – respondió mientras llegaba a la sala donde estaban, en cuanto vio a Natsuki sonrió con alegría – Hola – se ubicó al lado de su esposo, y este la abrazo por los hombro.

\- Hola – saludo con una sonrisa apreciando la belleza de la mujer con discreción, por su lado Shizuru hacia lo mismo.

\- Ven pasa a ver el nuevo sofá – dijo algo apresurada para evitar perderse otra vez en ese mirar esmeralda, luego tomo la mano de su esposo y prácticamente lo llevo a rastras.

\- Nuestro caro sofá – aclaro Reito, no olvidando lo que gastaron en él, mientras era jalado por su esposa.

\- No puedes valuar la comodidad – Natsuki dio su punto de vista observando el bonito sofá de piel sintética.

\- Lo ves, una mujer que piensa igual – exclamo Shizuru agradeciéndole internamente.

\- ¿Crees en la reencarnación? – Pregunto Reito a Natsuki queriendo zanjar el tema – Shiz cree que ya se conocen – Shizuru solo sonrió con un ligero rubor en su rostro mirando a la peliazul.

\- Eso no es lo que… - quiso aclarar, pero la misma Natsuki la interrumpió.

\- La recordaría, si… creo… – hablo sinceramente, en definitiva nunca podría olvidarse de una mujer como ella.

\- Bueno pongamos las flores por allá, traeré agua – dijo Reito, quien no tomo atención a las miradas que se dirigieron, si lo hubiera hecho habría notado un brillo diferente en ambas.

\- Yo lo hago – dijo Shizuru tomándolas, para luego darle una sonrisa a la peliazul – gracias –

\- Gracias nena – dijo el pelinegro, al ver que Shizuru se encargaría de ese asunto.

Mientras Shizuru se ocupaba en eso, Reito mantenía una conversación con Natsuki, sentados en el caro sofá

\- Básicamente el libro que quiero escribir es una guía de "cuáles son los lugares más frescos del planeta en cada época", si es Febrero es el carnaval de Rio, y si es… no se Mayo seria los toros de pamplona – el pelinegro relataba la meta que se había impuesto hace 1 año y que aún no podía cumplir – así que si quieres unas vacaciones de fiesta, entonces abrirás el libro y te diré a donde ir –

\- ¿Ya estuviste ahí? – se interesó la peliazul.

\- Bueno ese era el plan, pero ya sabes Shizuru… la vida… el trabajo… Shizuru – termino con una sonrisa, no se arrepentía de aplazar su meta por Shizuru.

\- Algún día – dijo Natsuki con entendimiento.

\- Si, tal vez – finalizo deseándolo en su fuero interno, por su lado Shizuru fue a la cocina a alistar todo para servir la cena – y que me dices de ti ¿casada? O ¿piensas casarte algún día? – quiso saber para ayudar a Shizuru con su plan.

\- Ahh no, no, tal vez las leyes han cambiado – dijo mirando al techo intentando recordar.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto el pelinegro, no entendiendo a que se refería.

\- Soy gay – le dijo calmadamente, no se avergonzaba de decirlo.

\- Jajaja – rio un poco pero al ver a la peliazul seria se detuvo – bueno impresionante – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, en definitiva el plan estaba arruinado. Afortunadamente el timbre sonó sacándolo de esa incómoda situación.

Shizuru, que todavía estaba en la cocina y no escucho nada de la conversación que ellos mantenían, fue a abrir sabiendo quien estaría en la puerta, era hora del show.

\- Debe ser Yuichi – dijo Reito para sí mismo, pero en voz alta.

\- Y vendrá Yuichi – hablo Natsuki con ironía, entendiendo entonces el porqué de la invitación.

\- Si – fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro, no sabiendo cómo darle a conocer a su esposa la nueva información.

Momentos después, ya estaban los 4 en la mesa comiendo, y si, cocino Reito.

\- Reito – llamo Yuichi a su amigo mientras masticaba un bocado de la cena – esto es repugnante –

\- ¿Eso crees? – pregunto el mencionado.

\- Lo es cariño, es atroz – le siguió Shizuru. Mientras Natsuki reía discretamente cubriéndose con su mano.

\- En fin, ahora, ya pasaron 3 semanas, díganme ¿es mejor el sexo después de la boda? – pregunto Yuichi.

\- Oh, por favor – respondió Shizuru con gracia.

\- Porque cuando he tenido sexo con personas después de que se casan dicen que es "fantástico" – hizo las comillas con los dedos – Shizuru – miro a la castaña.

\- Ara cásate y averígualo – respondió, por su parte, Natsuki agradecía internamente que la castaña no respondiera esa pregunta.

\- Tate no podría comprometerse hablamos de dos o tres años de su vida – dijo Reito con sorna.

\- No soy hombre de una mujer – hablo el mencionado, intentando defenderse.

\- ¿Crees que exista tu otra mitad? – pregunto el pelinegro sirviéndose vino.

\- ¿Quizás aquí? – dijo Shizuru señalando a Natsuki con la mirada.

\- De hecho Shizuru… - quiso abogar Reito para que ya no se haga ilusiones.

\- ¿Qué? Hay mujeres preciosas aquí – interrumpió a su esposo, Natsuki solo la miro sospechosa.

\- Sí que las hay – dijo Yuichi – e intento dormir con todas las que pueda – tal vez le guste Natsuki pero su único deseo era llevársela a la cama, no quería prometer algo que no podría darle.

\- Jamás fallas ¿o sí? – dijo el pelinegro con una mirada de burla.

\- Bueno les enseñan con aves y abejas por mí – comento Yuichi mirando a la peliazul.

\- Jajaja – rio Natsuki, esta situación sin duda era muy graciosa.

\- Todo cambia cuando conoces a la indicada – hablo Shizuru, lo que para ella era un hecho.

\- ¿Y cómo sabré, cuando la conozca? – se interesó Tate.

\- No lo sabes enseguida, solo sientes… calor y comodidad, te quedas ahí, intentas y de pronto dirás… "Si, eso es – respondió Shizuru y después miro a Reito – debe ser amor"

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Reito.

\- También yo – luego Tate – dame eso – pidió Tate tomando el plato de comida de Shizuru recibiendo un "gracias" de parte de esta.

\- No estoy de acuerdo – contradijo Natsuki después de meditar lo dicho por la castaña – creo que sabes de inmediato, sabes en cuanto sus ojos… - suspiro dando a entender a lo que se refería – entonces todo comienza ahí y solo pruebas que tuviste razón desde el primer momento, cuando te das cuenta que estabas incompleto y ahora estas entero – finalizo con una sonrisa. Los demás analizaron lo dicho por la peliazul.

\- De hecho, apoyo lo que dice – cambio su opinión Reito.

\- También yo – apoyo Tate.

\- Listos y ¿Quién quiere pudin? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Yo – respondió Natsuki.

\- No – hablo, un poco fastidiada, la castaña.

\- ¿No? – se extrañó Natsuki, a su percepción eso era exactamente lo que deberías sentir por la persona amada.

\- No, si crees eso, entonces crees que todos los que no lo tienen… – se detuvo un momento sopesando sus ideas luego la miro con seriedad – solo aman por interés – Natsuki tenía que estar equivocada.

\- No… me refiero a eso – se defendió Nat sin entender cómo es que la peliocre llego a esa conclusión.

\- Creo que es lo que estás diciendo – insistió la castaña.

\- Creo que ella lo dijo más lindo – quiso intervenir Tate, también confundido por el comportamiento defensivo de Shizuru.

\- ¿Ahh? ¿Trufa? – dijo el pelinegro, sosteniendo un bol en la mano, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

Minutos después, la cena había concluido y Reito estaba en la cocina tirando los desperdicios con Tate a su lado.

\- Te ves cansado amigo, ¿tuviste un buen día? – pregunto el rubio.

\- No… voy a renunciar – le respondió el pelinegro.

\- Viste a la florista – cambio de tema Yuichi, a uno que si le interesaba – dijo eso para mí, y esta noche nos alojaremos en la cama – finalizo con confianza.

\- No está saliendo bien para ustedes – le replico Reito.

\- Yo creo que va bien – le corto el rubio. Reito con una sonrisa burlesca se acercó a su amigo.

\- Es lesbiana – le informo lo que hace unas horas se había enterado y después se rio al ver la cara estupefacta de Yuichi.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto este, incrédulo – genial – luego su morbosa mente hizo su trabajo –

\- ¿No crees que eso llega a impedir tus planes para seducirla? – dijo el pelinegro lo que para él era obvio.

\- Puedes cambiar de equipo – le contesto encogiéndose de hombros, a su percepción no había problema.

\- Ahh… uf – Reito se resignó su amigo era todo un caso.

\- No cualquiera porque yo no… – le aclaro Yuichi – Amm ya sabes –

Por otro lado, Shizuru se dirigía a la azotea del departamento donde se encontraba Natsuki. Quería disculparse con ella por su actitud anterior. No es de actuar así, pero en ese momento sintió que Natsuki le restregaba en la cara que ella no amaba a Reito realmente, y eso debía ser imposible; aun así eso no le daba el derecho de actuar de forma grosera con ella.

Cuando llego, se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, pero Natsuki no parecía molestarse por eso, pues tenía un paraguas sobre su cabeza mientras observaba la ciudad sentada en el murito de seguridad. Dicha imagen hizo que la peliocre riera ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto alzando la voz para ser escuchada por sobre la lluvia.

\- Es preciosa – respondió la peliazul desde donde estaba, señalando la vista que daba el lugar.

\- Está lloviendo – le replico la castaña.

Segundos después ambas mujeres ya estaban adentro, Natsuki a pesar de haber tenido un paraguas, no pudo evitar mojarse en algunas zonas.

\- Reito no subiría aquí, dice que tu miedo subconsciente hará que te avientes – comento la castaña – se paraliza cuando me acerco a la orilla –

Ambas quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo mientras observaban la lluvia caer frente a la puerta de cristal, entonces Shizuru se decidió hablar.

\- Perdón por la cena – se disculpó sintiéndose avergonzada.

\- Mmm… he probado peores – bromeo Natsuki para calmarla.

\- Jajaja – se rio Shizuru más relajada, pero luego se puso seria – creo que exagere –

\- No, claro que no – quiso replicar, pero la castaña la miro como diciendo "di la verdad" – solo un poco – finalizo con una sonrisa, no tenía caso seguir pensando en ese tema. Ambas rieron mirándose a los ojos, luego Shizuru froto los brazos de Natsuki.

\- Te mojaste – regaño la castaña con una sonrisa, para después quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo la peliazul también sonriendo, intuyendo las intenciones de Shizuru.

\- Y estas helada – siguió Shizuru.

\- Estoy bien – insistió Natsuki viendo a la castaña ya con la prenda en mano, dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

\- Ponte esto – le pidió Shizuru en un tono que no permitía replicas.

\- Ahora tú te helaras – le dijo la peliazul resignada y con la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

\- Estoy bien, no importa – ambas sonreían divertidas, sus cuerpos estaban más pegados y Shizuru seguía con sus manos en los hombros de Natsuki.

\- Oigan ¿Qué hacen allá arriba? – pregunto Reito con curiosidad desde el piso inferior al escuchar risas.

\- Nada – respondió la castaña recordando que no estaban solas.

\- Yuichi quiere jugar póker desnudo o desnuda a Yuichi, y yo quiero que se vaya a casa – dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Y minutos después, teníamos a Natsuki y Yuichi despidiéndose de la pareja.

\- Que descansen – les deseo Natsuki dándole a Reito dos besos en la mejilla y de Shizuru solo se despidió con la mano – gracias por la cena – finalizo.

\- Adiós – le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós Yui – despidió el pelinegro a su amigo que ya estaba en la puerta de salida.

Tate dejo que la peliazul saliera primero y cuando lo hizo miro a Reito levantando su pulgar derecho, gesto correspondido por el pelinegro. Al estar afuera decidió poner su mejor jugada en acción.

 **Para Hookedonreading si buscas la película por su título en ingles "Imagine Me and You" la encontraras.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ya fuera del apartamento de Shizuru y Reito. Tate se ofreció a llevar a Natsuki en su auto, esta le estaba dando las indicaciones para llegar a su casa.

\- A la izquierda – dijo la peliazul al pasar por una gasolinera.

\- Es una opción sí. ¿Por qué no seguimos derecho y vamos a mi departamento? – le respondió el rubio.

\- Yui a la izquierda – le corto, deseando que dejara de insistirle con el tema. Yuichi lo entendió y se quedó callado, pero al notar que Natsuki parecía estar demasiado pensativa se dispuso a preguntarle.

\- ¿Estas bien Nat? –

\- ¿Por qué no quiero sexo contigo? – respondió la peliazul cortantemente.

\- Jajaja puedes no tener sexo conmigo, pero no te quedes en mi auto sin decir nada – la miro un segundo para después volver la vista a la carretera.

\- Perdón – dijo después de un suspiro – en serio, estoy bien –

\- Estas pensando mucho eso es obvio – respondió Tate – ¿sabes que deberías hacer? – Pregunto mirándola – decírmelo – Natsuki lo observo con incredulidad – a mí – insistió al ver duda en la peliazul – Porque debajo de este rudo exterior, hay un alma sensible –

\- Claro que no – le corto.

\- No, no la hay – admitió el rubio – pero puedes decírmelo – si de algo sabia Tate es cuando alguien necesitaba desahogarse, y él era perfecto escuchando los problemas de las personas, más si estas eran chicas hermosas.

Natsuki sonrió, quizá no era mala idea. Hizo que se detuviera en una cafetería para poder hablar cómodamente.

\- Cosa de chicas ¿no? ¿Cierto?, bueno tiene que ser… una escena de cosas sexuales – dijo el rubio estando ambos sentados en una mesa, Natsuki negó ligeramente con la cabeza, estaba empezando a arrepentirse – tú y otra vegetariana – la peliazul rió – vamos dile a Yuichi lo que piensas – podrá parecer que dijo una estupidez por nada, pero la realidad es que lo hizo con la intensión de que Natsuki se relajara – pero con detalles – aunque una parte de él (la morbosa) realmente quería que se tratara de problemas sexuales.

\- Alguna vez has conocido a alguien – se decidió a contarle después de pensarlo, no tenía nada que perder – pero que ya tiene a alguien –

\- Sí, claro. Las lindas están ocupadas – respondió con calma.

\- ¿Y qué haces? – se interesó la peliazul.

\- ¿Qué hago? – Lo pensó un momento – seducirlas –

\- Jajaja – Natsuki rió ante su respuesta.

\- La pareja es su problema, no el mío – siguió el rubio como si nada. Natsuki paro su risa y pensó lo que el chico le había dicho.

\- Yo nunca separaría una pareja – dijo después de unos segundos – no les causaría sufrimiento jamás, solo aceptas el hecho de que no puede pasar – hizo señas con las manos – te alejas y buscas a alguien libre – finalizo queriendo creer que podría hacerlo.

\- Tu apartamento o el mío – le respondió el rubio en son de broma.

\- Jajaja estás loco –

\- Vamos, soy bueno en la cama – dijo Yuichi sonriendo.

Después de eso la peliazul le pidió que la llevara, ahora sí, a su casa, el rubio lo hizo sin queja. Ya en su cama Natsuki observaba el techo pensando en lo vivido con Shizuru hace tan solo unas horas atrás. Realmente tenía que encontrar a alguien pronto o podría hacer una locura. Recordó también su conversación con Tate, a pesar de no haber sido de mucha ayuda, se sintió más libre después de haberle confesado a medias su situación, con eso en mente se dispuso a dormir.

Al siguiente día, Shizuru y Reito estaban en un minimarket, comprando (obviamente).

\- Me prometes que buscarles parejas termino ¿cierto? – pidió el pelinegro a su esposa.

\- Anoche fue todo un éxito se fueron juntos – respondió en su defensa la castaña – ese sonido distante son campanas de boda – termino con su fantasía agregando otro producto al carrito de compras.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? – pregunto Reito incrédulo, Shizuru era muy observadora, entendía todo, hasta lo que no se decía con palabras. Al ver la cara confusa de la castaña supo la respuesta – ah eres tan ingenua –

\- ¿Ara? ¿Qué? –

\- Bueno lo que no sabes sobre Natsuki es el hecho de que ella… - detuvo su habla al notar la aparición de la peliazul por una esquina, quien tenía también un carrito e iba acompañada de una sexi pelirroja que se colgaba de su brazo, era Nao que trataba de convencer a Natsuki de salir esa noche de casería.

Casi chocan, puesto que Natsuki estaba ocupada intentando alejar a Nao de su brazo.

\- Esta aquí, hola – dijo rápidamente el pelinegro para hacerle saber a Shizuru de la presencia de la peliazul, la castaña observo con curiosidad y molestia la posición de las amigas, pero lo disimulo bien con su típica sonrisa calmada.

\- Hola – saludo Natsuki con una sonrisa nerviosa aprovechando el momento para alejar a Nao de ella, quien puso una mirada confusa al notar a los desconocidos.

\- Es extraño, hablábamos de ti – le dijo Reito también con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Oh, espero que bien – bromeo tratando aligerar la tensión, cuando un carraspeo por parte de su pelirroja amiga la hizo reaccionar – ah, lo siento, Reito ella es Nao – presento la peliazul.

\- Nao – fue el saludo del pelinegro inclinándose ligeramente.

\- Reito – respondió de igual modo la pelirroja.

\- Y Shizuru – continuo Natsuki señalando a Shizuru.

\- Shizuru – Nao hizo lo mismo que antes.

\- Nao – respondió la castaña.

\- Nat – llamo la pelirroja queriendo que la peliazul le explicara el porqué de la rara incomodidad que se empezó a sentir cuando los desconocidos aparecieron, además del porque la castaña la vio, por un breve momento, como amenaza.

\- ¿Ah? Si, y así que, ¿de compras? – fue lo único que se ocurrió decir a la peliazul para cortar la tensión, mientras Nao la observo extrañada por su comportamiento.

\- Así es – le siguió el pelinegro.

\- Genial – contesto Natsuki otra vez con su sonrisa nerviosa. Shizuru simplemente observaba a Nao sin decir nada – disfrútenlas y gracias por la cena deberíamos volver a hacerlo algún día –

\- En definitiva – respondió Shizuru mirando esta vez a la peliazul.

\- Seguro – dijo a la par Reito.

\- Ahora por que no siguen con sus compras – dijo Natsuki para después entrelazar su brazo con el de Nao, que tenía una mirada curiosa dirigida a la castaña.

\- Y ustedes – dijo Shizuru queriendo terminar con esta rara situación.

Dicho esto las amigas se fueron, aun con sus brazos entrelazados, y la pareja se fue en dirección opuesta. Nao tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Natsuki pues para ella no pasó desapercibida la mirada que se dirigieron ella y la castaña, además de que en un principio, Shizuru la observaba a ella como si intentara descubrir algo, pero su mirada se volvió dulce al ver a su peliazul amiga, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero si sus suposiciones eran ciertas entonces Natsuki podría estar metida en un buen lió y lo que menos deseaba era que su amiga saliera lastimada de alguna forma.

\- ¿Saldrás hoy? crees que tal vez yo… - la peliazul intento sacar un tema de conversación para que su amiga olvidara lo sucedido.

\- Oye ¿Qué rayos sucedió ahí? – pero no le resulto

Por el lado de los esposos, Reito se dispuso a decirle a Shizuru lo que sabía.

\- Es lo que quiero decirte Nat es gay – dijo el pelinegro. Shizuru se quedó pensativa sin entender por qué el saber eso le hacía sentir ligeramente aliviada.

\- Es gay – se dijo a sí misma.

\- Como la tenista Sueca – siguió el pelinegro – viste a su novia – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin duda la peliazul tenía buenos gustos.

Ahora con Nat y Nao.

\- Ella no solo es heterosexual, es una Barbie heterosexual – decía la pelirroja para convencer a su amiga de que la castaña no valía la pena, después de escucharla hablar de todo lo que aconteció luego de la boda de la susodicha. Natsuki no contesto en un principio pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, Nao detuvo el carrito abruptamente – Oh ¿Qué tal? Estábamos hablando de ustedes también – si, en una intersección de la tienda se volvieron a encontrar con la pareja.

\- Llegaremos tarde al partido – dijo la castaña a su esposo con una sonrisa y su brazo entrelazado al de él, no deseaba pasar más tiempo con las chicas después de que la idea de que fueran pareja se incrusto en su mente.

\- Si, apoyamos al mismo equipo – le informo el pelinegro a la pareja de amigas.

\- Ah, qué lindo – Nao fingió una sonrisa después de decir eso, Natsuki volvió a portar la sonrisa nerviosa de antes – ¿no es lindo? – le pregunto a su amiga.

\- Si bien, espero que ganen – dijo la peliazul encogiéndose de hombros. Shizuru seguía sonriendo con aparente calma, al igual que Reito, pero el chico tenía que saciar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Nao eres gay? – le pregunto directamente, la castaña borro su sonrisa y exclamo un "ay dios" en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué si soy gay? – Repitió con sorpresa la pelirroja, Nat dejo de sonreír y frunció un poco su ceño – jajá soy estática – en palabras simples SI.

\- Oh entonces ¿ustedes dos…? – continúo el pelinegro sin poder terminar la pregunta.

\- No – respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo – claro que no – dejo claro la peliazul, Nao vio esto como una oportunidad para confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Lo he intentado con ella – dijo mientras abrazaba a la peliazul con un brazo pegándola a su cuerpo, Nat volvió a sonreír nerviosamente – pero ella ama a otra – término esto dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y como supuso, la castaña la observo como si quisiera arrancarle el brazo que aun sujetaba a la peliazul.

\- Jajaja – rieron, aparentemente tranquilos, la pareja de esposos.

\- Les llamare – se apresuró a decir Natsuki moviendo sus manos de manera nerviosa, sintiendo la mirada pesada de Shizuru ahora en ella.

\- Si, hazlo – le dijo Reito.

\- Definitivamente – apoyo Shizuru.

\- Lo hare – dijo la peliazul queriendo ya terminar con esto.

\- Vamos por allá – informo la castaña señalando el camino derecho.

\- Si, adiós – respondió Natsuki tomando la dirección opuesta a la de ellos con Nao aun abrazada a ella.

\- Bueno, adiós – se despidió la castaña viendo como la peliazul se iba y no hacia ningún intento por separar a la pelirroja de sí, que empezó a reír ligeramente, lo que le genero una pequeña presión en el estómago, después siguió a su esposo que se había adelantado.

\- Averigüe que no son una pareja – dijo Reito una vez se alejaron lo suficiente.

\- Si, muy tierno. Vámonos – respondió Shizuru secamente. A pesar de no serlo, no le gustaba para nada la camaradería que había entre ellas.

Una vez terminaron con las compras fueron hacia las cajas para pagar y…

\- Hola – dijo Nao, que se encontraba con Natsuki a dos puestos de ellos. Ninguno se podía creer que se siguieran encontrando en un lugar tan amplio como lo era ese minimarket.

\- ¿Están acosándonos? – respondió Reito medio en broma, medio en serio. Shizuru solo rió ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué querría hacer algo así? – pregunto Nao a modo de broma. La peliazul, que se encontraba descargando el carrito de compras, se volteo para mirarlos.

\- Estaremos en esta caja – dejo en claro desde su posición con una sonrisa.

\- Saludando – termino la pelirroja agitando la mano.

\- Saludaremos – respondió el pelinegro también agitando la mano.

Un par de balbuceos por parte de las parejas y finalmente terminaron con las compras.

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de los esposos, estos se encontraban aun en la cama desayunando, a su alrededor habían periódicos esparcidos mientras ellos leían uno que otro en completo silencio. La castaña había untado jalea en un pan que luego le dio a Reito.

\- ¿Podrías pasarme la sección de viajes? – Pidió el pelinegro para luego darle una mordida al pan – que rica jalea – comento luego de que Shizuru hiciera lo pedido – excelente jalea – se lamió los dedos que habían logrado mancharse con esta – debería hacer jalea – lo medito un momento – podría hacerla – finalizo sorbiendo un poco de su café.

\- Claro que si – le respondió Shizuru aun concentrada en lo suyo.

\- ¿No crees que lo haga? – pregunto con gracia, logrando sacarle una sonrisa fugaz a la castaña.

\- No lo dudaría – dijo Shizuru.

\- En fin, ayer estuve hablando con Takeda – cambio de tema el pelinegro, la castaña hizo su cabeza para atrás y soltó un suspiro.

\- Ese hombre está loco – la castaña dio su punto de vista con respecto al sujeto mencionado.

\- Ese hombre está loco – afirmo Reito – pero tiene una linda y dulce novia. No sé porque lo ama, pero así es y él la engaña con cualquiera – dijo con lamento. Shizuru se levantó de la cama – vuelve a la cama – pidió viéndola ya de pie.

\- Ya me levante – replico la castaña – ¿ella sabe? – Pregunto. Reito negó.

\- Le dije: si quieres dejarla, díselo – contesto, mientras Shizuru se ponía ropa encima de la camisola que usaba para dormir – ¿ya te levantaste? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Si, me vestiré – respondió – tal vez él no quiera dejarla – siguió la castaña con el tema importante (a su percepción) – tal vez no sabe lo que quiere – finalizo.

\- Debería averiguarlo antes de que alguien salga herido – le dijo Reito. Shizuru se sintió identificada con esa frase, pero solo se quedó observando al pelinegro – ¿Por qué estas mirándome? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Porque eres muy bueno – le contesto, diciéndose a sí misma que eso debía ser suficiente, luego se dirigió a la ducha.

\- Espera que prepare la jalea, eso te volverá loca – dijo en cambio el pelinegro viéndola adentrarse al baño.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En la florería de Natsuki, esta se encontraba atendiendo a una mujer.

\- Que tal un poco más de color aquí, tengo unas lilis preciosas – recomendaba la peliazul viendo el ramo con flores variadas en su mano.

\- Porque no, claro que si – respondió la mujer, sonriendo ansiosamente – son para mi novio – informo – voy a decirle que tendremos un bebe.

\- Es grandioso – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Eso creo – hablo la mujer algo dudosa – espero que acceda… en definitiva lo hará, él siempre tiene todo bajo control – siguió, sonriendo nerviosamente – me sorprende que no use el diafragma – su voz se cortó y comenzó a sollozar, Natsuki observo la escena sin saber que hacer – él va a odiarme – el llanto salió, la peliazul puso una mano en su espalda intentando reconfortarla – va a odiarme – repitió, para después abrazarse a la incómoda peliazul.

\- Si, no me sorprende, suena maravilloso – Nat pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de la mujer.

\- Es que… es que, es que – intento decir entre hipeos, cuando de pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- Tengo que… si me permite… – la peliazul trato de soltarse, pero la mujer no se lo permitió. Natsuki se las ingenió para alcanzar el teléfono con la mujer aun abrazada a ella - ¿Qué tal? Florería… si, puedo hacer entregas… ¿ahora?... no, no hay problema – la llamada finalizo.

Momentos después, Natsuki logro convencer a la mujer de que lo hablara con su pareja y se dispuso a cumplir el pedido, que era en un restaurante muy elegante.

\- Hola, me dijeron que la entregara a la mesa 7 – informo a uno de los trabajadores.

\- Por supuesto, es la de allá – le dijo señalando una mesa al lado de uno de los ventanales.

La peliazul hizo su camino hasta el lugar mencionado, observando a muchas personas de vestimenta formal sentadas en las otras mesas. Cuando llego se dio con la sorpresa de encontrarse con Yuichi Tate.

\- Lindo ¿no? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa seductora. Natsuki sonrió con ironía.

\- Si, muy lindo – respondió sarcásticamente.

\- Mátame si me equivoco, pero creo que quieres besarme – dedujo este con confianza.

\- Yui, tú y yo – dejo las flores en la mesa – eso no pasara –

\- ¿Ah no? – pregunto curioso. Natsuki negó con la cabeza.

\- Seré tu amiga – ofreció a cambio. Tate lo pensó.

\- Bueno, de acuerdo – acepto con resignación. La peliazul se sentó en la silla disponible – por ahora – finalizo. Natsuki solo pudo reír, negando con la cabeza.

Días después, los señores Fujino, junto con Shizuru, estaban en la escuela de Viola, debido a que ella tenía una exposición.

\- Si es la presentación escolar de mi hija debiste dejarme hacer unas camisetas – decía Naomi mientras se dirigían al salón de la niña.

\- No era necesario para la ocasión – respondió Shizuru.

\- Tal vez una bendición, tu padre no tiene la condición para eso y lo digo porque tengo buena memoria – continuo la castaña mayor. Shizuru rolo los ojos.

\- Hola – una grave, pero gentil voz se escuchó, y Shizuru supo inmediatamente a quien le correspondía.

\- Hola Natsuki ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Naomi gentilmente.

\- Ahm ayude a Viola con su… ella me invito – respondió con nerviosismo. Los Fujino estaban a punto de decir algo mas pero…

\- Viola esta lista para comenzar – los interrumpió la profesora.

\- Esto es el espacio, esta ha muchos años luz de aquí – la voz aniñada de Viola se escuchaba en ese salón que estaba lleno de alumnos y algunos padres. El lugar estaba iluminado solo con una linterna que usaba la niña para señalar las partes de su maqueta hecha con papel platinado.

Mientras Viola explicaba su trabajo, Shizuru y Natsuki, quienes se habían sentado juntas en la última fila con los padres de la primera, se dejaron envolver por el ambiente, que gracias a los reflejos de la maqueta, dejaba una vista muy tranquila y mágica. Todos tenían su vista hacia el frente.

Natsuki se dedicó a concentrarse de lleno en Viola para no prestar atención a la castaña, Shizuru por su parte estaba muy nerviosa de tener tan cerca a la peliazul, solo tenía que girar su rostro y podría perderse de nuevo en ese mirar esmeralda.

La presentación seguía, la mano de Natsuki se trasladó de sus piernas a la banca donde estaba sentada, rozando accidentalmente con la de Shizuru que también estaba en la banca, ambas sintieron un estremecimiento ante el contacto, Shizuru se decidió a verla, pero al girar el rostro noto que Natsuki no la veía, seguía con su vista en Viola, no soportándolo y deseando más que nada conectar su mirada carmín con la esmeralda de Natsuki, separo su mano de la banca y la dirigió hacia el cabello cobalto colocando un mechón suelto atrás de la oreja de la susodicha, ante esa acción la peliazul giro el rostro y justo como quería Shizuru sus miradas se conectaron, perdiéndose en la otra, la castaña siguió acariciando el cabello de Natsuki con ternura mientras esta se apoyaba en su tacto con una expresión apacible, Shizuru se olvidó de todo, de que estaba casada, de que sus padres o cualquier persona en el lugar podrían verlas, solo se dispuso a disfrutar ese momento.

\- Eso es todo lo que deben saber sobre el espacio – escucharon decir a la niña, las luces se prendieron y así Shizuru fue sacada de esa fantasía que, lastimosamente para ella, no fue real. Todas las personas en el salón aplaudieron, la castaña se obligó a sonreír y aplaudir también, Natsuki por su parte tenía una sonrisa en su rostro no dándose cuenta de la cara de decepción de Shizuru, pues seguía con su plan de intentar ignorarla, a ella y a los sentimientos que despertaba.

Una vez terminada las demás presentaciones, todos en la escuela salieron, Shizuru y Natsuki se quedaron en la escalera principal una frente a la otra, gracias a que la escalera era amplia no tuvieron que pegarse mucho pues no estorbaban.

\- Fue genial – comento la castaña sin saber que decir realmente.

\- Muy buena – le siguió la peliazul.

\- ¿Debes irte cierto? – pregunto Shizuru, no deseando separarse de ella tan pronto.

\- No, estoy bien – respondió tratando de mostrarse serena, aunque su subconsciente le decía que era mejor salir de ahí pronto.

\- Nat, yo… – se detuvo cuando dos niñas pasaron por el medio de ellas – creo que debemos hablar sobre algo – continuo la castaña decidida a aclarar las cosas, sonrió ligeramente – es solo que cuando estoy con… -

\- Sí, he… debo irme – le corto Natsuki antes de que terminara, sabia de que iba la conversación y como acabaría, pero aún no estaba lista para escucharlo – de hecho acabo de recordar que tengo una entrega – invento mientras se alejaba. La castaña solo la observaba con tristeza.

\- Sí, claro – respondió la castaña desanimada. Lo último que vio, fue la espalda de Natsuki antes de perderse de su vista.

En la mañana del siguiente día, Shizuru estaba en su cubículo de trabajo leyendo noticias en su computadora.

\- Escuchen esto – llamo la atención a sus amigas Mai y Haruka, quienes también eran sus compañeras de trabajo – "En su discurso, la distinguida científica, le hizo un tributo a su esposo el Dr. Chris Davis _mal escrito_ , mañana la pareja festejara su aniversario número 42 después de estar juntos desde que se conocieron. Al preguntarle si podrían saber que todo funcionaria, la profesora Harris _con P mayúscula_ contesto con términos científicos: no se sabe, pero no puedes estar seguro, así que solo te atreves. La seguridad es para quien no ama suficiente. "– termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa. Mai soltó un largo "Awwww" Haruka solo rio – ¿creen en el amor a primera vista? – Pregunto la castaña mientras la imagen de la peliazul se colaba en sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno, ahorras tiempo – dijo Haruka con desgano, recordando el ultimo novio que había tenido. Mai se acercó a Shizuru arrastrando su silla con ruedas.

\- No, en serio, que puedes… conocer a alguien o solo cruzar una habitación y con una mirada ver su alma a través de sus ojos – dijo esto recordando el día de su boda, específicamente el momento en el que cruzo miradas con Natsuki camino al altar – ¿Creen que eso pueda pasar? – Pregunto mirando a sus amigas, quienes pensaban en lo dicho por la castaña.

\- No – respondió Mai.

\- Por supuesto que no – le siguió Haruka, ninguna recordaba haber vivido algo parecido a lo que Shizuru describió.

\- No, tampoco yo – volvió su vista al computador, asintiendo con la cabeza y sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada.

Una vez salió del trabajo, Shizuru fue a un video-club a alquilar algunas películas que le habían recomendado. Cuando encontró los estuches, los tomo y fue con la encargada.

\- Hola, estas por favor – le entrego los estuches, en lo que la mujer encargada fue a buscar los discos, la castaña decidió ver otros videos que estaban puestos en los estantes cercanos a la caja, que era la sección de adultos. Su vista se quedó fija en uno que parecía llamarla, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien llego la encargada con sus películas, Shizuru fue inmediatamente con la señorita, pero después volvió a la sección y tomo el estuche que había captado su atención – y está también – dijo un poco avergonzada por estar pidiendo "esa" clase de video. La señorita tomo el estuche y leyó el título en voz alta.

\- "Georgie Bush, la guerra de la cama" – en la portada había una mujer muy bien dotada, que no tenía nada puesto más que una bandera de los estados unidos, cubriéndole solo lo necesario, la mujer esbozo una sonrisa pícara y levanto una ceja juguetonamente. Shizuru se sintió en la obligación de explicar.

\- Es para… investigación – hablo torpemente, esperando que la mujer se lo creyera.

\- Dile como quieras cariño – contesto con tranquilidad, no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación de ese tipo. Se dirigió a la computadora – Esta rentada – le informo luego de encontrar el archivo de esa película.

\- Ara, no importa está bien – le quito el estuche, ahora que lo había pensado bien se dio cuenta que era ridículo.

\- Deberían devolverla les llamare –

\- No, no importa… – intento detenerla nerviosamente.

\- No créame – le corto mientras tomaba el teléfono – esa querrá verla – finalizo dándole un guiño, para luego hacer la llamada.

Shizuru se encontraba en un dilema, una parte le decía que detuviera a la encargada y se fuera de ahí, pero otra, que al parecer tenía más fuerza de convencimiento, hizo que se quedara ahí de pie, a esperar a que traigan esa película.

Para su mala suerte, Naomi, quien había salido justamente a visitarla a ella, paso por el video-club y pudo reconocerla a través de la puerta de vidrio, decidiendo así, ir a saludar a su hija y conversar con ella.

\- Sabia que eras tú – fue el saludo de Naomi una vez estuvo cerca de la castaña que le daba la espalda. Shizuru se dio la vuelta, su cara era una mezcla perfecta de sorpresa y terror, que a los pocos segundos pudo esconder bien con una máscara de tranquilidad.

\- Mama – respondió, mientras "disimuladamente" ocultaba el estuche debajo de su billetera y brazo.

\- Iba a dejar esto con las fotos de la boda, a ese fotógrafo deberían despedirlo, me saco como una delincuente en lila – parloteo mostrándole las fotos que antes estaban en un sobre de manila, pero luego su mirada se dirigió a lo que su hija intentaba ocultar con esmero – ¿algo bueno? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- No, nada – respondió en lo que agarraba las películas ya rentadas y las ponía encima de "ese" video.

\- Hay una chica que necesita tu copia de Georgie Bush – de todo lo que esa mujer estaba hablando, se tenía que escuchar justamente esa oración que en la mente de la castaña más joven fue como si lo hubiera gritado, haciendo que su madre la mirara arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión.

\- ¿Georgie Bush? – cuestionó Naomi, no sabiendo de que hablaban con exactitud. Shizuru solo quería que la tierra se la tragara. De todas las personas que conocía, tenía que encontrarse en esa situación con su madre.

\- Investigación – le ayudo la mujer encargada, al ver la cara de pánico de la castaña. Esta asintió repetidamente incapaz de ver la cara de su madre.

\- Es para… Reito – por fin pudo decir algo coherente – está muy interesado en política americana – finalizo su mentira dando un suspiro. Afortunadamente, Naomi se distrajo y se alejó de su hija – o algo así – dijo para si misma.

\- Yo creo que es muy sexi – escucho comentar a su madre, provocando que volteara a verla – No lo sacaría de la cama por comer galletas ¿tu si? – hablo refiriéndose a un cartel tamaño real de Brad Pitt, donde el chico se veía más joven y tenía la camisa abierta mostrando su marcado abdomen. Naomi utilizo las fotos para abanicarse.

Momentos más tarde, la castaña estaba ya en su apartamento, aprovechando la soledad para poder ver "la película". En la sala, donde ella estaba, solo se escuchaban los gemidos que salían de la televisión, Shizuru miraba con curiosidad todas las escenas que se mostraban, en un principio no hacia ningún efecto en ella, pero eso cambio cuando las imágenes de esas mujeres fueron reemplazadas por la peliazul que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y ella misma, siendo las protagonistas de esos actos. Solo entonces pudo sentir mucho calor, así como una ligera humedad en su entrepierna. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y en ese momento… escucho el sonido de la puerta ser abierta.

\- Amor ¿estás en casa? – se dejó escuchar la voz de Reito en el lugar, la castaña rápidamente paro la película, la saco del reproductor y la guardo en su estuche (todo a tiempo record) para cuando Reito llego a la sala, Shizuru buscaba un lugar donde esconder la película, el pelinegro no se dio cuento de la odisea por la que pasaba su esposa, pues estaba distraído leyendo las cartas que les habían enviado – Ah, estas en casa – dijo al verla mientras se acercaba.

\- Hola – saludo aparentando tranquilidad.

\- Me alegra verte, la mañana fue dura, tenía que salir de ahí – le dio un beso a su esposa como saludo - ¿quieres almorzar? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Si, por favor – sinceramente tenía mucha hambre. Reito miro las películas sobre la mesita.

\- Ah, trajiste unos videos – dijo mientras los cogía.

\- Si, no te molestes en verlos, es que yo… – contesto mientras buscaba la forma de quitárselos pues "la película" estaba ahí.

\- Este me gusta – comento el pelinegro al leer uno de los títulos – este es malo – dijo viendo otro de los videos hasta que llego al último, leyó la portada y una sonrisa seductora se formó en sus labios leyendo con interés el titulo – seguro que este jamás lo he visto – hablo juguetonamente mirando a su esposa.

\- ¿Cuál estas…? – Decidió hacerse la desentendida, mientras tomaba la película con falsa curiosidad – Ara, ara me dieron una equivocada, oh por dios la chica del video-club debe haberse equivocado la devolveré – finalizo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Jajaja si devuélvela – dijo Reito – este es excelente y… bueno este es porno ofensivo – hablo torpemente.

\- Si – dicho esto la castaña se dispuso a llevar esa película lejos de ahí.

\- Aun así veámosla – pero el pelinegro la detuvo – las cosas han cambiado para nosotros en este departamento y bueno… sé que la culpa es mía – prosiguió mientras dirigía a la castaña al sofá.

\- No, es mía es que yo… – trato de replicar la castaña pero nada le venía a su mente – pero no quiero verla –

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Reito.

\- No me excita – fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña, luego beso ligeramente los labios de su esposo y se puso de pie. Reito se quedó en el sofá algo contrariado.

\- Bueno, ¿qué le pasa? – se preguntó a sí mismo viéndola internarse en la cocina.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Días después, los recientes esposos habían quedado con los señores Fujino de ir a un festival que se celebraría en la plaza principal en la noche. Ya estando en el lugar, todas las personas estaban alrededor de una enorme figura de madera siendo incendiada, se escuchaban aplausos y algunos vítores.

\- Adoro el olor de los hot dogs en la noche, huelen como… a hot dogs – comentaba Kenta a su yerno. Ambos estaban en un puesto del lugar, a puntas de ordenar.

\- Si… escucha Kenta – pidió Reito – quiero preguntarte… – fue interrumpido por un "dos, por favor" de su suegro – me preguntaba si era un poco extraño para ustedes estar juntos después de que se casaron y… si la relación se volvió… un poco… difícil – miro a su suegro esperando una respuesta que calmara sus inquietudes.

\- ¿Cebolla? – Pregunto Kenta, que no le había prestado atención al pelinegro.

\- No gracias – respondió Reito con calma – porque lo que hemos pasado nosotros… – de nuevo fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Salsa? Te lo recomiendo – dijo Kenta.

\- No – contesto – por favor escúchame – pidió tratando de no perder la calma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Vamos – hablo esta vez mirándolo, ya con los hot dogs en la mano se dirigió hacia donde estaban los botes de cremas.

\- Es solo que me parece algo difícil en este momento con Shizuru – finalizo Reito

\- Dios, no debes discutir de ella conmigo jamás – dijo el suegro, tomando el bote de salsa.

\- ¿Qué? – el pelinegro lo miro confundido.

\- Ese es el problema – puso un poco de salsa en su hot dog – nosotros podemos hablar con el otro, hablar de deportes o del clima hasta que nos cansemos – termino de untar salsa.

\- Si – dijo Reito con una sonrisa.

\- Pero no menciones a Shizuru – siguió Kenta – porque cuando lo haces el único pensamiento que viene a mi es… "Está durmiendo con mi hija" – dicho esto mordió su hot dog y empezó a caminar hacia las mujeres que estaban a un par de metros del puesto.

\- Ahm… Ahm… - el pelinegro se quedó parado sin saber que decir – Shiz – llamo, queriendo que lo ayude.

Fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno, provocando emoción en la gente reunida.

\- Hay querida, no sé qué hacer con tu padre, jamás ha sido un gran amante, pero llego al punto de que tiene celos de cualquier cosa – se quejaba Naomi con su hija, mientras veían los fuegos artificiales. Shizuru se quedó callada no sabiendo que responder ante eso.

\- Hola – afortunadamente Reito llego salvándola de esa situación.

\- Gracias por regresar – dijo aliviada.

\- También me alegra – el también parecía aliviado, luego recibió un ligero beso de su esposa.

\- Y ahora que están ambos, ¿Cómo van con mis nietos? – pregunto Naomi con una sonrisa.

\- Aléjame de ella por favor – pidió Shizuru. Reito solo rio, para después empezar a caminar.

\- Es solo curiosidad uno debe tenerlos cuando aún es joven y puede cargarlos– se defendió la castaña mayor encogiéndose de hombros, viéndolos alejarse. Kenta ya estaba a su lado chupándose los dedos, y viendo los fuegos artificiales, provocando que Naomi dejara de sonreír.

Ya un poco alejados, Reito hablo.

\- Cuando estoy con tus padres, pienso que de no ser por ellos, yo no te tendría – Shizuru le sonrió y después lo abrazo.

Por el hombro del chico, pudo ver a Natsuki caminando con una mujer tomada de su brazo, por sus rasgos similares dedujo que era su madre, su sonrisa se borró siendo reemplazada por una mueca de culpa. Reito se alejó un poco del abrazo para ver el rostro de su esposa, que no había quitado la vista de donde había estado la peliazul hace un momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor? – le pregunto un poco preocupado.

\- Ya hay que irnos – respondió, sin duda tenían que irse.

* * *

\- No lo olvides, intenta no parecer mi hija de acuerdo – hablaba una mujer a Viola (¿madrina eres tú?) los señores Fujino decidieron dejarla con alguien en el festival, para que no se aburriera estando con ellos, no sabiendo que la niña se aburría más, estando con esa mujer – porque… así nadie se acercara, pero mantén los ojos abiertos por si ves a alguien lindo que creas que él y yo… –

\- Hola – una voz, que para Viola fue como el coro de los ángeles, se dejó oír. Era Natsuki, que al momento de ver a la niña, decidió saludarla.

\- Nat – Viola se abrazó a ella, agradeciendo a todos los santos por haberla mandado a rescatarla de esta desesperada mujer. Natsuki correspondió con alegría el abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto una vez terminado el abrazo.

\- Bien. Ella es mi amiga Bet, está sola – presento la niña (al fin se el nombre de la madrina)

\- Ya encontraste una amiga ¿puedo irme? – dijo Saeko.

\- No – le contesto Natsuki, luego dirigió su vista a Bet – le estoy buscando un hombre –

\- No hay ninguno créeme, he buscado – le comento a la peliazul y hubiera seguido, pero un niño choco con ella – oye cuidado –

\- Lo siento señora – se disculpó el niño un poco apenado.

\- No me digas señora – le pidió la madrina. El niño arqueo una ceja extrañado, luego su mirada se fue con Viola, se quedaron viendo un momento y después se sonrieron.

\- Hola – saludo la niña con timidez.

\- ¿Qué tal? – respondió el muchacho igualmente tímido. Para las mayores fue obvio que estos niños estaban siendo víctimas de un enamoramiento infantil.

Natsuki comenzó a reír ligeramente ante la escena, mientras que la madrina veía con incredulidad, el hecho de que una niña pudo encontrar a alguien y ella aún seguía soltera.

\- Brillante – dijo casi con lamento, pero sonriendo irónicamente.

Momentos después, estaban Nat y Viola sentadas en el respaldo de una de las bancas del lugar.

\- Tienes novio, ya tienes novio – cantaba la peliazul como lo haría una niña de primaria, mientras chocaba su hombro con el de la niña, que reía con nerviosismo.

\- No, no tengo, aun no – dijo Viola con timidez. Ambas se rieron un poco, luego la niña hablo – ya quiero que tu tengas un novio –

\- No debes hacerlo Viola – respondió Natsuki con sinceridad.

\- Puedes tener un esposo, ya tienes edad, alguien como Reito – dijo la niña con inocencia. La peliazul sonrió con incomodidad, como decirle a una niña que tus gustos son "diferentes".

\- Viola tengo que explicarte algo… creo que estaré con una sola persona el resto de mi vida, pero esa persona será una mujer – hablo del único modo que se le ocurrió, para que la niña lo entendiera.

\- Te entiendo – dijo la niña.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño en incredulidad.

\- Mi mejor amiga es Arika Yumemiya, preferiría pasar mi vida con ella que con un niño – respondió.

\- Así es – dijo la peliazul con simpleza, no queriendo confundir la mente de la niña. Viola se bajó de la banca y se dirigió donde su novio, que tenía dos bengalas "chispitas mariposa" en sus manos (en mi país, así se le dice a una varilla de metal cubierta con una capa áspera, parecida al de los fósforos, que al encenderse saca chispas muy bonitas)

\- Eso no significa que sea lesbiana o si – volvió su vista a Natsuki para decir eso, y después siguió caminando. La peliazul rió con gracia dándose cuenta que Viola la había timado.

En el departamento de los esposos, estos ya habían llegado con un aire de cansancio.

\- Pondré la tetera amor – informo Reito dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Prefiero una cerveza – dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Si? – El pelinegro se detuvo y giro su cuerpo en dirección a Shizuru – iba a ofrecértela, pero… -

\- ¿Pero qué? – pregunto la mencionada, viendo que se había quedado callado.

\- ¿Estas embarazada? – pregunto curioso.

\- Ara, no, creo que no lo estoy – respondió con seguridad.

\- Creí que eso podría explicar tu… – se detuvo, no pudiendo terminar la oración.

\- Hum – dijo Shizuru, instándolo a continuar.

\- Olvídalo – Reito negó con la cabeza – no importa – siguió caminando, esta vez a la refrigeradora por las cervezas, abrió las puertas de la máquina, pero al instante las cerro – a menos que… –

\- ¿A menos que, qué? – pregunto curiosa. Viendo como Reito se acercaba quitándose la bufanda.

\- ¿Quieres embarazarte? – le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

\- Tú y mi mamá – respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Sé que decíamos que esperaríamos, pero… hasta cuando, ¿hasta que seamos más estables? – Miro a los ojos rojos de su esposa – vamos que dices –

\- Ahm… yo… - Shizuru se sentía acorralada, no sabía cómo salir de esto, por fortuna para ella el celular de Reito comenzó a sonar.

\- Ay, contestare – dijo después de ver que era su jefe, al hacerlo este le empezó a preguntar distintas cosas del trabajo y en un momento de la conversación, tuvo que ir a la habitación por su portafolios.

Shizuru se quedó en la sala pensando, y en un impulso tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y marco un número, que se sabía de memoria.

En la plaza, Natsuki seguía sentada en el respaldo de la banca mientras observaba a Viola jugando con el niño, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y vio en la pantalla un número que no estaba registrado en su lista de contactos.

\- ¿Hola? – Pregunto, una vez lo descolgó, pero nadie respondía – ¿Hola? – volvió a decir.

Al otro lado de la línea, estaba Shizuru oyendo a la peliazul hablar; sin que saber que contestarle, pues no podía simplemente decir que necesitaba escuchar su voz, colgó, arrepintiéndose de haberla llamado en primer lugar.

Cuando Natsuki se dio cuenta que colgaron, se quedó viendo el celular pensando en quien habría sido la persona que le marco.

De vuelta con Shizuru.

\- Hola preciosa – dijo Reito una vez termino con su llamada y volvió a la sala – era Takeda, escucha lo lamento mucho pero…

Con Natsuki, esta había tomado la decisión de regresar la llamada y descubrir quien había sido el bromista, pues después de meditarlo, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez era broma de Nao.

* * *

\- No, por supuesto que debes ir – Reito trataba de convencer a Shizuru de no dejar sus planes de lado, luego de que le contara sobre la llamada de su jefe – no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, pero es trabajo, será lo de siempre, me molestare y… – no pudo seguir pues el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar – comenzare a cantar tan mal como lo hago – termino de decir para luego contestar la llamada – ¿Hola? –

\- ¿Reito? Soy Natsuki – hablo sorprendida al creer que había sido el quien la llamo.

\- Hola Nat ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo con cortesía y después miro a Shizuru – es Natsuki – le susurro a su esposa – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curioso, la castaña solo se quedó callada.

\- Nada, mi celular solo… – fue interrumpida por Reito, a quien se le vino una idea.

\- Escucha ¿Qué harás el lunes en la noche? – se interesó el pelinegro, Shizuru, al intuir sus intenciones, empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras decía "no" en voz baja – podrías acompañar a mi esposa a un lugar – siguió hablando mientras trataba de huir de la castaña que ahora intentaba quitarle el teléfono – tengo una cita de trabajo a la que no puedo faltar y seria genial que tu cuidaras a Shizuru por mí – la castaña dejo sus intentos por detenerlo, pues ya era tarde.

\- Ahm… si porque no – contesto la peliazul.

\- Muchas gracias, en serio muchas gracias, Shiz te dará los detalles y nos veremos –

\- Claro – dicho esto la llamada finalizo.

\- No debiste hacer eso, casi no la conozco – Shizuru trato de excusarse, lo que menos necesitaba ahora, que tenía un mar de dudas en la cabeza, era pasar más tiempo con la peliazul.

\- Si, pero es tu – dio un chasquido con los dedos – alma gemela se llevaran bien – respondió con seguridad – cerveza – dijo y después fue a la refrigeradora por ellas.

\- ¿Sabe a dónde iremos? – pregunto Shizuru, ya resignada.

 **En el siguiente pondré la "cita" de Shizuru y Natsuki, espero que me salga bien.**

 **Fanshiznat: No puedo creer que seas una de las que lee la historia, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, eres una de las escritoras que hace que me quiera quedar pegada al PC o al celular, esperando a que actualice, gracias por tus buenos deseos, también espero que estés bien.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

*El día lunes llego, y ambas chicas se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, tratando de no tomar tanta importancia a lo que en la noche sucedería, no era una cita al fin y al cabo, pero eso no evitaba que los nervios llegaran de cuando en cuando, pues sería la primera vez que estarían juntas, sin Reito, sin Yuichi, solo las dos.

Al llegar la noche, Natsuki se dirigió al apartamento de los esposo, el frió estaba empezando a sentirse, así que estaba lo suficientemente abrigada, con un pantalón jean negro que marcaba su bien formado trasero, un polo de vividi simple color blanco y un saco largo azul marino, además de una gorra y una bufanda. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, dudo, pero sería ridículo irse ahora, estando ya ahí, así que toco el timbre y espero. Dentro del departamento solo estaba Shizuru esperando a la peliazul, pues Reito había salido desde hace una hora, estaba vestida con un pantalón pitillo azul oscuro, un polo manga larga color crema y un suéter violeta suave, al escuchar el timbre los nervios volvieron, se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de abrir se puso una gorra y bufanda también.

Cuando abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron ambas se sonrieron, y se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos. Hasta que el sentido común le dijo a Nat que ya debía reaccionar.

\- Hola – saludo. Y esto hizo que Shizuru también reaccionara y saliera del apartamento.

\- Hola – respondió una vez cerró la puerta.

\- Te vez hermosa – alabo la peliazul.

\- Gracias, tú también estas hermosa – dijo la castaña mirando a otro lado para que no se diera cuenta de su rubor – ¿Lista para irnos? –

\- Si, pero aún no me quedo claro a donde iremos – respondió, y era verdad pues Shizuru solo la llamo para decirle a qué hora debía pasar por ella, sin entrar en detalles sobre el lugar al que irían.

Ante esa contestación la castaña sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo.

\- Ya lo veras –*

Minutos después en un estadio de fútbol.

\- ¡SI, VAMOS ANOTEN! – gritaba Shizuru de pie desde su lugar que era entre las primeras filas, Natsuki solo estaba a su lado, riendo al ver a la castaña así de emocionada, dando pequeños brinquitos y gritando. Aunque no se escuchaba mucho, pues a su alrededor habían muchas personas que también gritaban – ¡VAMOS, VAMOS! – Shizuru grito aún más fuerte al ver a uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario dirigirse a la portería de su equipo – ¡SÍ! – grito con emoción cuando el jugador fallo el tiro.

\- Eres algo aguda ¿ne? – comento Natsuki.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la castaña, esta vez con voz normal.

\- Cuando gritas, si quieres que escuchen tu grito tienes que proyectarlo – finalizo la peliazul. Shizuru sonrió.

\- Enséñame – le dijo.

\- De acuerdo – acepto la peliazul – primero aprieta los músculos del estómago – la castaña comenzó a reír.

\- Ara, no sé si tengo alguno – confeso Shizuru entre risas, nunca fue muy fan de los deportes al fin y al cabo.

\- Claro que sí, lo tienes, están aquí – dijo esto poniendo su mano en la parte superior de su estómago. La castaña dejo de reír.

\- ¿Ahí? – pregunto mirando los ojos esmeralda, Natsuki asintió.

\- Endurece – Shizuru intento hacerlo – ahora ténsalos – la castaña volvió a reír.

\- Están bastante tensos – dijo con una sonrisa que Natsuki correspondió para después seguir.

\- Ahora dilata tu diafragma – la castaña la vio frunciendo las cejas en señal de confusión.

\- ¿Mí qué? – pregunto sintiéndose perdida.

\- Jajaja está aquí – rió la peliazul subiendo un poco más su mano por debajo de los pechos – ahora empújalo hacia mi mano – Shizuru lo intento, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en esa mano y su cálido contacto – ¿Sientes mi mano? – la castaña asintió y una idea descabellada surgió en su mente.

\- Tal vez si pones ambas – pidió Shizuru, aun sabiendo lo que significaba.

La peliazul se sorprendió, acaso Shizuru no se daba cuenta de lo que su cercanía causaba en ella, pero si de algo estaba segura es que nunca podría negarse a una petición hecha por esta mujer. Suspiro resignada, para con lentitud ir posicionándose atrás de la castaña y luego puso su mano libre a un lado de la otra, rodeando así el delicado cuerpo de su contraparte.

\- Bien – dijo apenas Natsuki, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento – ahora para lograrlo, imagina que tu paladar es una catedral – Shizuru volteo su rostro intentando verla por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa.

\- No, ya me perdí – confeso la castaña.

\- Oh, vamos – Natsuki trato de animarla, mientras la soltaba y se ubicaba a su lado.

\- No, no, lo entiendo, los músculos y el diafragma, pero eso del paladar… – Shizuru intento defenderse.

\- Solo es cuestión de espacio, tu boca es tan grande que debes llenarla con el sonido – explico Natsuki con paciencia – desde el fondo, debes llenar el espacio y… hacia afuera – termino de decir. Pero para Shizuru seguía siendo complicado.

\- ¿Cómo? Demuéstramelo – ante esa petición la peliazul solo asintió.

\- Así – dijo para luego tomar aire y… – **¡ERES MALO NÚMERO NUEVE!** – grito tan fuerte, que Shizuru estaba segura que todo el estadio la había escuchado. Las personas a su alrededor voltearon a verla y el número 9 volteo también.

\- Nada mal Natsuki – alabo la castaña.

Una vez terminado el partido, ellas estaban fuera del estadio.

\- Ahora es tu turno ¿A dónde quieres ir Natsuki? – dijo Shizuru, creyendo justo ahora ir a un lugar donde la peliazul quiera estar.

\- No importa donde vayamos _mientras sea contigo_ – lo último solo lo pensó.

\- No, en serio a donde quisieras ir – insistió la castaña.

\- Hum, me gustaría ir a bailar – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Ara, eso sí me agrada – dijo Shizuru que también estaba pensando lo mismo.

\- Bien, ¿conoces un lugar donde ir? – pregunto la peliazul con curiosidad.

\- Tengo una idea – respondió la castaña entrelazando su brazo al de Natsuki.

Momentos después, en una maquinita de baile.

\- Comencemos a bailar – hablo una voz robótica masculina, una vez las chicas insertaron monedas y escogieron la canción. Para estar más cómodas se quitaron los gorros y bufandas, así como el saco y el suéter respectivamente.

La canción inicio, y ambas empezaron a bailar con gracia y humor, saltaban mientras reían, movían su cadera cadenciosamente, cambiaban de posición cuando la canción lo requería y así entre risas, miradas cómplices y palabras no dichas terminaron su baile.

Ahora ambas se encontraban caminando por las calles calmadas mientras conversaban tranquilamente acerca del significado de algunas flores.

\- Hum háblame de las Lilis – pidió la castaña.

\- No quieres saber de las Lilis – respondió Natsuki.

\- Pero son mis favoritas – replico Shizuru con un pequeño puchero. Natsuki se sentía un poco incomoda, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar la castaña si se lo decía.

\- Pregúntame de la azalea – quiso alargarlo un poco, aun sabiendo que no se libraría tan fácil.

\- Ah de acuerdo, que dice la azalea – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- La azalea significa que alcances tu seguridad financiera – respondió Natsuki.

\- Lindo, ahora dime de las Lilis – Shizuru no iba rendirse con el tema y Natsuki lo sabía por eso se resignó.

\- La Lili significa… – quedo callado unos segundos – la Lili significa "te reto a que me ames" – dicho eso la peliazul cruzo la calle, mientras la castaña se quedó un momento quieta y luego apresuro su paso hacia Natsuki. Cuando estuvo a su lado ambas se vieron y luego sonrieron – Gracias por esta noche –

\- Gracias a ti – dijo la castaña.

\- Era mi cumpleaños – informo Natsuki. Shizuru la vio incrédula.

\- ¿Hoy? – Pregunto a lo que peliazul asintió – debiste decirlo, el mío será pronto – también informo la castaña. Natsuki le sonrió con gracia.

\- Prácticamente gemelas – caminaron un poco más hasta detenerse.

\- Llegamos – dijo Shizuru como quien no quiere la cosa. Aun viéndose a los ojos, la castaña se acercó poco a poco a la peliazul y quedando a centímetros de sus labios se detuvo, una imagen de un Reito sonriente llego a su mente y se sintió culpable, se alejó instantáneamente de Natsuki, que se sintió decepcionada pero no se inmuto – Que descanses – despidió Shizuru, abrazándose a si misma.

\- Si, adiós – respondió la peliazul desanimada.

Shizuru entro al departamento y se dirigió a la habitación donde encontró a su esposo ya dormido, se puso una pijama y se metió a la cama.

\- Tus pies – comento con voz adormilada el pelinegro aun con sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Están fríos? – pregunto la castaña acostándose de lado y dándole la espalda.

\- No – dijo el pelinegro para después sonreír – por supuesto que si – se corrigió y luego volteo su cuerpo en dirección a su esposa – ven aquí – luego la abrazo, Shizuru solo lo dejo hacer. Preguntándose qué les había pasado como pareja, cuando dejo de haber esa chispa entre ellos, cuando dejo de sentir ese deseo de estar junto a él y formar un futuro juntos. No lo sabía, pero tenía que hallar una solución, tenían que volver a lo que eran, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

Por el lado de Natsuki, ella también estaba en su cama, rememorando ese momento en que Shizuru estuvo a punto de besarla, ahora más consiente de todo se dio cuenta de lo malo que hubiera sido si lo hubiera llegado a hacer, la castaña estaba casada, y lo que menos quería era meterse en una relación ya formalizada, además de que se notaba que Reito en verdad amaba a Shizuru y no hubiera sido justo para él. Pero no podía evitarlo, por más que su cabeza se lo dijera miles de veces, cuando estaba con la castaña simplemente se olvidaba de todo, y lo único que cabía en su mente era ella y nada más, y el que Shizuru correspondiera su prohibido sentir no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, tenía que hallar una solución, tal vez si salía con Nao a una de sus fiestas y encontraba a alguien con quien pasar el rato, suspiro con pesadez, esa idea la llevo a cabo hace tres noches y no le resulto, pues aunque lo intento no pudo quitar a Shizuru de su mente. Miro el reloj de su mesita y se dio cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana, y aun no tenía sueño, volvió a suspirar esta vez con resignación, sabiendo que esa noche no podría dormir para nada.

Al día siguiente, en un bar elegante, se encontraban los dos amigos, Yui y Reito, conversando mientras bebían unos tragos.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento hoy o te golpeara si lo haces? – pregunto el rubio de forma burlona.

\- De hecho, Shiz me llevara a cenar – respondió el pelinegro – me llamo y quiere invitarme a cenar, eso es dulce –

\- Muy dulce – comento Yuichi – plántala y ven a comer pizza, quiero presentarte a la chica italiana que las entrega – finalizo. Reito sonrió.

\- ¿Qué paso con la florista creí que tenías planes con ella? – pregunto con curiosidad y después sorbió un poco de su trago.

\- No me deja entrar a su cama – contesto con simpleza.

\- Es gay – le dijo Reito.

\- Soy una cura para el lesbianismo – contesto con soberbia.

\- No, eres superficial – corrigió Reito.

\- Si, si lo soy – admitió Yuichi con una sonrisa – ¿cuándo se terminara? –

\- Jamás espero – dijo el pelinegro chocando su vaso con el de su amigo para luego ambos beber de ellos.

\- En serio, tengo 29 años – dijo el rubio.

\- 31 – replico el pelinegro.

\- Ese es mi punto, estoy envejeciendo – aclaro Yuichi, Reito lo observo curioso – además te veo, y veo lo que tienes, la estabilidad, la confianza, la permanencia – el pelinegro miro el techo pensando en lo que decía su amigo sintiéndose un ganador – y pienso, Dios que bueno que no soy tu – y con eso bajo de su nube al pelinegro. Yuichi veía la relación de Shizuru y Reito mas como un acuerdo mutuo, pues hace mucho que no veía un brillo de emoción ni en Reito, ni en Shizuru, por eso prefería seguir como estaba. Reito sonrió, pero luego su expresión de tranquilidad cambio a una de preocupación.

\- De hecho las cosas no parecen muy estables en este momento – dijo lo que desde hace un tiempo le hacía sentir inquieto.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – pregunto el rubio con sorna.

\- No, no, no podría ser estamos recién casados – respondió intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Yuichi escucho una voz familiar, para él, luego agacho la cabeza y se escondió en el cuerpo de Reito.

\- No te muevas – pidió en voz baja.

\- ¿Yui? – pregunto Reito queriendo una explicación.

\- No te muevas – repitió.

\- ¿Qué? – volvió a hablar Reito.

\- La chica que acaba de entrar, nunca la llame, así que por favor quédate quieto ¿sí? – Le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo – lo resolveremos – finalizo.

 **N.A: Lo que esta con * es una invención mía, lo digo para las que no han visto la peli, así que no esperen encontrar esa parte. Decidí hacerla pues me pareció muy precipitado eso de que en el capitulo anterior, Shizuru estaba hablando con Reito y que en el siguiente ya esté en el partido de fútbol con Natsuki.**

 **Eso es todo gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

En el trabajo de Shizuru, vemos a la castaña en el baño, lavándose las manos con Mai a su lado mientras en uno de los cubículos se encontraba Haruka.

\- Alguna vez… ¿cruzaron la calle? – pregunto Shizuru.

\- Eso depende – respondió Haruka mientras jalaba la palanca del baño.

\- ¿De qué? –

\- ¿De, de que rayos estás hablando? – Dijo la rubia mientras salía del cubículo, viéndola con confusión - ¿salimos después del trabajo? –

\- Saldré con Reito – informo la castaña a lo cual la rubia asintió, luego volvió al tema de antes – hablo de… alguna vez pensaste o creíste de que te gustaba otra mujer –

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Haruka frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad, para después retocar su maquillaje.

\- Ara, estoy buscando alguien para Bet, y creí que habrían más opciones del bando contrario – Mai, que hasta el momento estaba ocupada haciendo gárgaras con enjuague bucal, decidió dar su opinión.

\- Ya lo intente, pero esa mujer parece tener una maldición encima, además dice que solo quiere un hombre – hablo después de escupir – dice que los odia, pero los quiere, o algo así, Bet es alguien muy acomplejada –

\- Siempre esperas poder hacerlo con una mujer antes morir – Haruka también dio su punto de vista – pero es igual a… que quiero ir a Noruega algún día, entiendes de que hablo, tal vez jamás pase – Shizuru se vio al espejo y luego suspiro para después caminar hacia la salida.

\- ¿Reito te llevara a cenar? – pregunto Tokiha aun viéndose al espejo.

\- Yo lo invite – respondió la castaña saliendo del baño.

*Ya en la noche, los esposos estaban en el auto dirigiéndose al restaurante acordado en completo silencio, manejaba Reito. Una vez en la mesa y estando ya con sus respectivos platos de comida, Shizuru pensó en un tema de conversación.

\- Y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo? – solo segundos después de hacer esa pregunta, Reito bufo con hastió.

\- Lo de siempre, Takeda me sigue diciendo que le saque dinero a Sergey y el hombre, no sé si es ingenuo o si realmente ha de confiar en mí, pero siempre me es fácil que acceda – finalizo para después llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca – ¿y cómo vas tú con el trabajo? – pregunto.

\- Ara, pues igual, informes que revisar y enviar, pláticas casuales entre colegas, lo de siempre – contesto con simpleza, Reito asintió en entendimiento.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y así estuvieron como por 10 minutos, pero Shizuru aún tenía que seguir intentando salvar su relación.

\- Haruka, Mai y yo, estamos intentando buscarle una pareja a Bet – conto la castaña – pero no es una tarea sencilla que digamos, hoy les sugerí a las chicas la posibilidad de presentarle una mujer –

\- Tal vez, si no tuviera tatuada la palabra "desesperada por amor" en la frente, podrían conseguirle un buen prospecto – comento el pelinegro con gracia, logrando sacarle una ligera risa a la castaña – aunque si tu plan es presentarle una mujer, ¿Por qué no, Natsuki? – De acuerdo, eso último no le hizo tanta gracia, pero Reito no lo noto – según lo que hemos hablado con ella, no tiene pareja, y debemos admitirlo, Natsuki es una de esas chicas que haría dudar a cualquiera de su sexualidad (sabias palabras Reito) y mala persona no es, además de su belleza, es amable, muy inteligente, parece que siempre tiene un tema que tratar para hacer el ambiente más ameno – conforme crecían los halagos hacia la peliazul, Shizuru se sentía cada vez más molesta, como se le ocurría a su esposo siquiera pensar que Natsuki saldría con alguien como Bet; Bet nunca estaría a la altura de la peliazul, además ella la había visto primero… No, lo que quería decir, era que no podrían tener una relación estable porque… porque no tienen nada en común, sí, eso sonaba más lógico.

Estaba tan ensimismada, que no se dio cuenta de que Reito había dejado de hablar hace un momento, puesto que su celular comenzó a sonar. Para cuando volvió a la realidad, se fijó que su esposo estaba en una acalorada discusión con su feje.

\- No Takeda… si se lo pido tan pronto sospechara de algo… – el pelinegro siguió en su discusión por todo lo que resto la cena, mientras una Shizuru resignada se dispuso a pagar la cuenta.*

Ahora ambos estaban en el auto, de nuevo en silencio, Shizuru observada los edificios por la ventana del auto pensativamente, la cena no había salido tan bien como lo hubiera esperado. Reito por su parte pensaba en algo que decir.

\- Fue divertido – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿no te pareció? – Pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta – yo me divertí – de nuevo silencio, Reito pensaba que quizás Shizuru estaba molesta de que haya pasado gran parte de la cena hablando con su jefe – escucha Shiz, perdón por… – intento pedir disculpas, pero fue interrumpido por la voz emocionada de la castaña.

\- Oye el parque – un recuerdo de su juventud hizo que su esperanza de salvar su matrimonio volviera – ¿recuerdas cuando lo hicimos en los arbustos? – Reito frunció el entrecejo pensativo.

\- Jamás lo hice en los arbustos –

\- Ara, lo siento me confundí – se disculpó la castaña.

\- Lo hicimos contra un árbol – termino de decir el pelinegro – no resisto los arbustos te llenan de espinas y te lastiman –

\- Hagámoslo –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Hagámoslo, ahora –

\- No – respondió, Shizuru lo vio con una mirada que Reito conocía bien – Shizuru no – trato de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risita.

* * *

\- Shizuru… ¿Shizuru dónde estás? – Llamaba el pelinegro alzando ligeramente la voz, mientras caminaba en medio de la oscuridad de ese parque, al haber perdido de vista a su esposa – vamos cariño… Shizuru – siguió llamando empezando a exasperarse un poco – no entiendo porque tenemos que seguir haciendo estas cosas, tenemos un apartamento y es lindo, y confisque la llave de tu madre así que ya no podrá atraparnos – se quejó mientras seguía caminando – juro que esa mujer tiene un radar sexual – comento para sí mismo – tenemos una cama que es cómoda y huele rico, mejor que este parque – hubiera seguido quejándose, pero la castaña apareció detrás de él, agarrándolo de sorpresa mientras decía "BU", provocando que Reito diera un pequeño saltito – Rayos – dejo escapar por el susto, para luego escuchar a su esposa reír, lo que provoco que el riera también notando que la castaña tenia todos los botones de su blusa desabrochados.

\- ¿Te asuste? – pregunto mientras le quitaba la chaqueta al pelinegro.

\- No, claro que no – trato de negar lo obvio – ¿Qué haces? – pregunto notando que Shizuru ahora le quitaba la corbata.

\- Quitándote la ropa – ahora quitaba el cinturón de los pantalones.

\- Es la ventaja de ser hombre, puedes hacerlo sin desvestirte, solo tienes que abrir tu pantalón y listo – trato de disuadirla, pero al parecer su esposa no lo escuchaba – Hazlo y estaré listo –

\- ¿Hablaras mientras lo hacemos? – pregunto la castaña utilizando el cinturón para rodearle el cuello.

\- Te mencione que tenemos una cama – intento por última vez, pero su esposa lo callo con un beso que el intento corresponder, cuando un ruido parecido a un golpeteo hizo que alejara su rostro – ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo intentando buscar el origen de este.

\- ¿Qué? – hablo mientras desabotonaba los botones de su camisa.

\- Nada – se resignó al no escucharlo de nuevo, y volvió a besar a su esposa. Pero el sonido, ahora de unos pasos, volvieron a distraerlo, esta vez la castaña también lo había escuchado. Concentrándose lograron descubrir que provenía de atrás de un árbol.

\- Quien esté detrás del árbol salga antes de que lo golpeemos – dijo Shizuru con seriedad.

\- Si, vamos – quiso apoyar el pelinegro. Y justo como lo pidieron, del árbol aparecieron dos hombres aun vestidos, uno de ellos intentaba subirse el cierre del pantalón, mientras el otro se subía los suyos, ambos estaban muy apenados no solo por haber sido descubiertos en esa posición, sino también porque al parecer interrumpieron el momento de la pareja. Shizuru rio nerviosamente para después ocultarse tras el cuerpo de su esposo.

\- Disculpen/perdón – hablaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo – lo siento no quisimos molestarlos – dijo el que parecía ser el dominante.

\- Está bien – respondió Shizuru.

\- No, no nos molestan – hablo Reito con tranquilidad.

\- Nosotros solo estábamos… - trato de explicar la castaña, pero no era necesario.

\- Nosotros igual – volvió a hablar el dominante.

\- Si, creen que nosotros… estamos casados – aclaro el pelinegro.

\- Y tenemos una cama – dijo Shizuru en son de broma.

\- Soy Reito por cierto – se presentó ofreciendo su mano.

\- Hola, soy Kazuya – estrecho la mano el dominante.

\- Yato – hizo lo mismo el sumiso.

\- Shizuru – la castaña les siguió, una vez consiguió cerrarse todos los botones de la blusa.

\- Hola que tal – respondieron ambos.

\- Nos dio gusto conocerlos chicos – dijo el pelinegro con cortesía. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, luego Kazuya hablo.

\- Debe ser lindo estar casado –

\- Si, acabamos de conocernos – le siguió Yato.

\- Si, a veces me siento igual – contesto Reito. La castaña volvió a suspirar con resignación.

Los esposos se despidieron de sus "nuevos amigos" y se dirigieron a su apartamento en completo silencio.

Al día siguiente en la florería, estaba Natsuki revisando unas macetas, cuando por el rabillo del ojo noto la presencia de la castaña que se dirigía hacia ella con una mirada seria. La peliazul dejo lo que hacía y le regalo una encantadora sonrisa a Shizuru, quien por un momento se sintió flaquear, pero logro recobrar la compostura y se acercó a la peliazul.

\- Hola – saludo Natsuki.

\- No, no, no estas… no quiero que estés feliz de verme – dijo y después entro a la tienda.

\- De acuerdo – respondió Natsuki con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

\- Natsuki yo… vine porque no sé qué está sucediendo yo no… – empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – me haces sentir algo que no debería sentir – Natsuki cambio su expresión, parece que había llegado el momento de aclararlo todo – estoy casada, tengo un esposo por Kami, tengo un esposo, un hombre que es adorable y no ha hecho nada malo – se acercó a la peliazul. Pero en ese momento un hombre mayor apareció.

\- Perdone, podría ayudarme pienso sembrar algunas yerbas – ante eso la castaña suspiro y se dirigió a la trastienda – es para una esquina, no entra mucha luz – la peliazul apresuradamente tomo una de las macetas y se las dio al hombre.

\- Estas, cortesía de la casa, adiós – dijo para después cerrar la puerta del lugar. Después fue con Shizuru.

\- Entiende, debes entender, no puedo hacerlo, en realidad no debo, así que sea lo que sea o era tiene que terminar entiendes, esto termino – dejo claro la castaña y después se fue cerrando la puerta de la trastienda.

*Natsuki se quedó un momento sin moverse, luego golpeo la pared con poca fuerza y se apoyó en ella. Sabía que todo iba a terminar así, lo sabía, pero eso no evito que le doliera. Shizuru había llegado a la puerta principal, sintiendo una sensación de pérdida en su interior con cada paso que daba, justo cuando iba abrirla, un impulso muy fuerte hizo que volviera sus pasos. Natsuki aun intentaba digerir las palabras de la castaña, cuando escucho la puerta de la trastienda ser abierta de nuevo, apenas volteo y ya tenía los labios de Shizuru sobre los suyos. La castaña sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero ya no le importaba solo quería disfrutar esos momentos con la peliazul. Natsuki primero se quedó quieta por la impresión, pero luego cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar, estrechando a la castaña por la cintura, mientras esta colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Shizuru hizo caminar a la peliazul de espalda, hasta que esta cayó encima de unas rosas que estaban en el suelo quedando la castaña sobre ella, se miraron unos segundos buscando un vestigio de duda en la otra, pero al no encontrarlo se volvieron a besar, en medio del beso Natsuki asomo tímidamente su lengua, Shizuru no le hizo esperar, entreabrió sus labios permitiendo la entrada, ligeros gemidos empezaron a escapar de ambas mientras sus lenguas danzaban e intentaban conocer cada parte de la boca de la otra, pero no era suficiente, la peliazul se incorporó con lentitud, rompió el beso solo para dirigirse a la piel blanca y sedosa del cuello de la castaña recorriéndolo con sus labios y lengua, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Shizuru gimió fuerte y con sus manos desprendió a Natsuki de su chaqueta, para después colarlas dentro de su blusa, recorriendo su espalda, clavando sus uñas en ella cada vez que sentía una mordida en su cuello, la peliazul recostó a la castaña siendo ahora ella la que estaba encima, sus manos se pasearon por los costados de Shizuru, para dirigirse a su trasero, que comenzó a masajear aun con el pantalón puesto, provocando que sus intimidades se frotaran entre sí, ambas gimieron ante ese contacto, Natsuki se concentró en esa zona generando más roces, que avivaban el deseo de ambas, Shizuru se comenzó a desesperar, quería sentirla completamente, sentir su cuerpo desnudo al contacto del suyo, Natsuki por su parte ya había logrado abrir algunos de los botones de la blusa de la castaña, dejando ver el brasier negro que ocultaba los deliciosos pechos de Shizuru, con su mano libre tomo uno apretándolo, sintiendo los pezones endurecerse aún por encima de la tela, mientras su boca se movía desde su cuello hasta el centro de sus pechos, Shizuru quería devolverle ese placer a Natsuki, así que antes de que la peliazul llegara a sus pechos, tomo su rostro e hizo que sus labios volvieran a juntarse, para después levantarse mientras sus manos bajaban el pantalón de su amante, y la recostaba con cuidado, pero justo en ese momento.*

\- Ahh – un alarido de dolor escapo de la boca de Natsuki.

\- ¿Qué, que? – pregunto Shizuru confundida.

\- Espinas en mi trasero – respondió la peliazul, provocando que tanto ella como Shizuru rieran, bajando toda la excitación del momento (Rosas mata pasiones de los cojones, y yo que me había emocionado T_T)

\- Lo siento – dijo Shizuru entre risas, mientras ayudaba a Natsuki a incorporarse. Una vez sentadas, y comprobando que a la peliazul ya no le doliera el trasero, se miraron con una sonrisa, aunque Natsuki tenía una expresión de "te voy a dar todo lo tuyo y lo de tu prima la coja"… (Bueno no, no tenía esa expresión, pero aún estoy nerviosa por lo que acabo de escribir, ni siquiera sé si lo hice bien, además admítanlo, lo que yo puse es mucho más entretenido que solo leer: "Natsuki tenía una expresión pacífica y abrazo tiernamente a Shizuru", pero como sea ya lo puse y no lo voy a borrar) estaban perdidas en la mirada de la otra, pero regresaron a la realidad cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, dando a entender que un cliente había ingresado. Se quedaron quietas tratando de escuchar los movimientos de la persona que había entrado.

\- Creo que ya se fue – supuso Natsuki al no escuchar nada por unos segundos, la castaña sonrió y junto su frente con la de la peliazul, pero…

\- ¿Hola? – una voz masculina se oyó, ambas se sintieron nerviosas al darse cuenta de que era la voz de Reito – ¿Nat? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, al no haber contestación.

Las chicas se acomodaron sus ropas tan rápido como pudieron, cuando terminaron la peliazul salió a recibir a su inesperado (e indeseado) visitante.

\- Hola, yo… – trato de explicar Natsuki – estaba haciendo inventario y contando las… Hola – termino de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hola Natsuki – le sonrió el chico.

\- Ahm… ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Comprar unas flores, que mas – respondió el pelinegro con simpleza.

\- Jajaja flores, por supuesto –

\- Bueno, no para mi sino para Shizuru – en la trastienda estaba la castaña escuchando las palabras de su esposo con una expresión de culpa – ella ha estado un poco… no sé, pero no hay nada más alentador que unas flores – Reito seguía explicando sus razones a Natsuki, esperando que ella pudiera ayudarle en algo – así que quiero uno de tus mejores arreglos –

\- Por supuesto – dijo la peliazul que también se empezaba a sentir culpable – ¿Qué le gusta? -

\- Tú sabes que le gusta – respondió el pelinegro. Natsuki solo lo observo – las Lilis, esas le encantan – prosiguió al ver la mirada perdida de la ojiverde.

\- Hum, Lilis si, bien – busco uno de sus arreglos.

\- ¿Disfrutaron el partido la otra noche? – pregunto.

\- Ah, sí, toda una experiencia – respondió con sinceridad.

\- Hum, y ¿Cómo viste a Shizuru? – quiso indagar. La peliazul detuvo sus movimientos por unos segundos.

\- Bien, bueno no es como si yo… bien – fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Supongo que ella… – pensó por unos segundos – me preguntaba si ella dijo algo sobre… mi o… – Reito suspiro – es que creo que estoy haciendo algo mal – confeso su inquietud con los ojos vidriosos – es todo, solo lo creo – en la trastienda Shizuru abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su esposo – y si ella dijo lo que es… lo que estoy haciendo o lo que no estoy haciendo… entonces lo solucionare, lo hare… y entonces podremos volver a estar como antes – Natsuki lo observo sintiéndose peor al ver la mirada esperanzada del pelinegro.

\- No dijo nada – respondió, ya con el arreglo en sus manos.

\- Jajaja te avergoncé – trato de aligerar el ambiente – y a mí, lo cual es normal. ¿Cuánto te debo? –

\- Cortesía de la casa – contesto esta, pensando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

\- Gracias – dijo el pelinegro tomándolo, para después hacer su camino a la salida.

\- Deberías preguntarle a ella, no a mí – aconsejo la peliazul antes de que saliera. Reito volteo a verla.

\- Muchas gracias, pero no voy a preguntarle a Shizuru si tiene algo… no me atrevería – respondió con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué? – se interesó Natsuki. Reito la miro.

\- ¿Y si hay algo? – Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio por unos segundos – gracias – fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de salir.

Natsuki soltó un suspiro, luego se dirigió a la trastienda, sabía que Shizuru estaba afectada por lo que había escuchado. Cuando entro se sorprendió al no encontrar a la castaña ahí, pero la ventana abierta le daba un indicio a Natsuki de donde pudo haber ido.

Apresurando su paso, se dispuso a encontrar a Shizuru, tenían que hablar, ahora más que nunca, no podía irse así, no podían terminar de ese modo, mucho menos con lo que pasó en la trastienda. Minutos después de estar corriendo, pudo divisar a Shizuru en un parque, que también estaba corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Shizuru espera! – grito cuando estuvo cerca.

\- Natsuki por favor – la castaña ralentizó el paso sintiéndose agotada.

\- Dime algo – exigió la peliazul.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo escuche, Dios estaba ahí y lo escuche y se está culpando – seguía caminado, Natsuki sentía que ya no podría soportar esto.

\- Puedes terminar con esto –

\- ¿Cómo? – encaro Shizuru deteniendo su marcha.

\- Dime que me vaya – pidió Natsuki, con la voz quebrada. Shizuru observo sus ojos verdes e intento hablar, pero no podía, no sabiendo que cuando esas palabras salieran, perdería a Natsuki para siempre – Dime que eso es lo que quieres y me iré… y jamás me volverás a ver – la castaña seguía sin pronunciar palabra, aunque su sentido común le decía que lo hiciera, estas se negaban a salir.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres? – dijo en cambio.

\- Te quiero a ti – respondió con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Natsuki yo… – trato de hablar Shizuru, pero no pudo.

\- Lo sé – le corto la peliazul agachando la cabeza.

\- No puedo, yo… – intento hablar una vez más.

\- Lo sé – volvió a cortarla dedicándole una triste sonrisa – estaré bien – intento sonar animada. Shizuru dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran, luego recibió, lo que sabía, sería el último abrazo de Natsuki – nunca me olvides – susurro la peliazul en su oído mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

\- No podría hacerlo – respondió la castaña igualmente susurrando. Natsuki termino el abrazo e instantáneamente se fue mirando el piso, para que Shizuru no se diera cuenta de que ya estaba llorando. La castaña se quedó unos momentos en esa posición viéndola alejarse para después hacer su camino a su apartamento.

FIN

Del capítulo.

 **No sé por qué algo me dice que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero lo creí necesario para dejar que la incertidumbre permaneciera en ustedes hasta el siguiente.**

 **Bueno quiero dejar claro que lo que está entre los * es invención mía, como en el capítulo anterior, así que, si, la escena semi hot es una invención mía, puesto que en la película esa parte no era tan explícita como lo que yo escribí, las que vieron la película lo saben y las que no, pues lo siento mucho. Debo confesar que tuve mis reservas con respecto a esa parte, en un principio dije: "mejor lo borro y lo pongo como esta en la película" sentía mucha inseguridad ya que esta sería mi primera vez escribiendo algo en un foro, pero como ya había escrito la mayor parte, y yo soy de esas personas que nunca se retractan de sus acciones aun si no es lo que querían al final, pues decidí terminarlo, si les gusto, bueno gracias a Dios, y si no entonces sáltense esa parte y no me critiquen tan fuerte que tengo baja autoestima T_T. También está el hecho de que yo me voy más por el lado de drama y suspenso, he escrito muchas historias cortas de esos temas, que posiblemente nunca suba, pero supongo que eso no es lo importante.**

 **Gracias por leer, y por dejar reviews, nos leeremos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Después del adiós de las chicas, los días pasaron paulatinamente, ambas intentaban seguir con su vida, como si su encuentro nunca hubiera sucedido, como debería ser, pero lo único cierto era que ya nada sería igual para ninguna de las dos, pues una parte de ellas, estaría siempre con la otra.

Por su lado, Reito se sentía cada vez más frustrado, no entendía como, pero las cosas en su matrimonio habían empeorado, su esposa, aunque intentaba hacerle creer que todo estaba normal, a él no podía engañarlo, conocía a Shizuru desde hace años, y nunca había visto esa expresión en ella, parecía que cargaba consigo una gran tristeza, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico, su sonrisa era fingida, cosa que era normal ver en alguna que otra reunión, pero ahora se veía también en su vida cotidiana e incluso cuando estaba con su familia, su vida sexual había menguado a cero, y no es como si antes lo hicieran todo el tiempo, pero de las contadas veces que ocurría, Shizuru siempre era la que tenía iniciativa, ahora por mucho que el intente convencerla, está siempre tenía una excusa para no consumarlo. De nuevo le asaltaban las dudas y el miedo, la estaba perdiendo, no, empezó a perderla mucho antes de estar casados, pero nunca tuvo el valor para reconocerlo y parece que ella tampoco, pensó que con la idea del matrimonio las cosas entre ellos mejorarían, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Por el momento trataba de no pensar en eso, mientras su jefe le pidió que volviera a contactar con Sergey para intentar sacarle una cifra más.

\- Vamos Sergey, si me ayudas hare lo que quieras… – hablaba con el hombre por el teléfono de su cubículo, en tanto su jefe estaba sentado en su escritorio escuchando cada palabra que decía – puedes repetirlo por favor… iras 41 cerrados, déjame ponerlo en la computadora y hacer unos cálculos… – cubrió la bocina con su mano para intercambiar palabras con su jefe – no ira más alto, no tiene, no puede – informo, pero Takeda simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras escribía algo en un papel, Reito volvió al teléfono – aun sale en rojo, significa que no lo alcanzas de hecho la cantidad que me da es… – leyó lo escrito en el papel – 41 y medio, son 41.5 – volvió a cubrir el teléfono – no acepta es demasiado – le dijo a su jefe queriendo que mostrara algo de empatía por el pobre hombre al otro lado de la línea, Takeda no dijo nada y el pelinegro supo que empatía seria lo último que sentiría por alguien – así que veamos que puedes darme un 41.5 no es difícil… te digo algo si estamos en punto 1 que te parece si nos divertimos hay que doblarlo… si así es – cubrió la bocina de nuevo pensando en que decir para convencerlo – ayúdame aquí, dame un tres, tres es lo que necesito, sé que quieres hacerlo… así, entonces uno más, ve a cuatro – una vez más, cubrió la bocina – realmente no quiero hacerlo – le dijo a su jefe, pero este solo hizo señas con las manos de que le subiera – no me hables así, te estoy dando una oportunidad grande, ¿quieres ir a las grandes ligas o jugar con los principiantes?... sí, eso es, uno más amigo, tu puedes, yo te apoyo, tienes mi soporte, no hay que temer, debes hacerlo y preguntarte Sergey ¿confías en mí? – Dijo con una convicción que no dejaba lugar a dudas, el hombre al otro lado de la línea finalmente cedió – felicidades, buen trato – término de hablar con menos ánimo para después colgar. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el ventanal.

\- Amigo, por eso te daré un bono tan grande como imaginas – felicito Takeda.

\- Quédate el bono –

\- Quisiera quedármelo ¿quieres ir por un trago? – pregunto el jefe, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

\- Déjame Takeda – pidió con seriedad. Takeda lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido en confusión.

\- ¿Qué tienes? –

\- Me enferma que mientas, tan solo mientes – respondió con exasperación, sabía que una de las principales razones por la que su matrimonio estaba fracasando era por su trabajo y sinceramente con todos los problemas que cargaba, ya no tenía cabeza suficiente para seguir fingiendo que no le importaba.

\- También tú lo haces – recalco Takeda, el no será un santo, pero Reito en ningún momento se negó a cumplir con lo mandado.

\- Ya no lo hare – aclaro el pelinegro, había sido todo, ya no quería pertenecer a este circo. Tomo su saco y se alisto para salir de ahí.

\- ¿Reito? – Pregunto Takeda al verlo salir – Reito, vuelve – llamo, pero no fue tomado en cuenta.

En la florería, estaba Natsuki acomodando unas macetas, cuando un hombre entro al lugar.

\- Hola – saludo la peliazul con tranquilidad.

\- Buenas tarde – respondió el hombre mientras ojeaba las flores que había – busco una planta de rompimiento – informo.

\- ¿Para qué? –

\- Para terminar – respondió con obviedad.

\- Explíquese – presiono Natsuki.

\- No me agrada mi novia y quiero terminar con ella por medio de una planta – dijo con hastió, preguntándose si tenía que explicarlo con manzanas para que la florista lo entendiera.

\- Debe ser un buque de rompimiento y deben ser hidrangeas, significa que termino, pero piensa bien en mí – recomendó la peliazul, sintiendo un rechazo hacia el hombre que tenía al frente.

\- Perfecto, me llevare una – acepto con simpleza, no queriendo alargar más esto.

\- ¿Un buque? –

\- Si, y una hier… no sé qué – respondió.

\- Bueno, no es mucho – comento la peliazul.

\- Me vale lo que piense de mí – dijo el hombre con cinismo, y eso definitivamente cabreo a Natsuki.

\- Le digo algo, vallase, salga de mi tienda, ella estará mejor sin usted de igual forma – por medio de empujones saco al sujeto de la tienda.

Suspiro con cansancio, se sentía enojada, con ese hombre y consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de guardar la compostura como siempre. Estos días habían sido un infierno total, del cual no podía escapar, aunque lograba guardar apariencias con su madre para que esta no se preocupara, sabía que no era tonta, en algún momento se daría cuenta, si es que no lo intuía ya; la única que sabía su situación era Nao, que como buena amiga había intentado por todos los métodos que conocía, volver a animarla, pero había sido inútil. Ella sabía que no podría superarlo tan fácilmente, Shizuru era una huella que se había grabado en su corazón y nunca podría borrarla aunque quisiera, todos los días tenía que luchar contra sí misma para no llamarla y rogarle que le permitiera estar a su lado, aun si era como amante. Estaba muriendo, muriendo por dentro, y conforme pasaba el tiempo la situación era peor, hasta el punto de creer que jamás podría recuperarse de esto.

Sintiendo que era suficiente por ese día, cerró la tienda y camino hasta su casa.

\- ¿Mamá? – llamo al no verla recostada en el sofá como siempre.

\- Ahora salgo – grito Saeko desde la habitación donde estaba.

\- Toma tu tiempo – grito Natsuki de vuelta, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Aunque intento aparentar tranquilidad como siempre, ya no pudo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, en tanto ligeros sollozos escapaban de sus labios y con una de sus manos se cubría el rostro. Saeko salió de la habitación bien arreglada y se dirigió donde su hija, se preocupó al encontrarla en ese estado, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de lo que Natsuki había sentido estos últimos días, pero no dijo nada por no querer presionarla.

\- Te ves mal ¿Qué tienes Nat? – Pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta – límpiate la nariz y explícame – le pasó los pañitos desechables y se sentó a su lado.

\- Conocí a una chica – empezó a contar la peliazul después de secarse las lágrimas – esta con alguien más –

\- ¿Ella te ama? – cuestiono Saeko.

\- No lo sé… no – respondió negando con la cabeza – si – se corrigió luego de pensarlo bien – pero no importa – dijo al final, no podía ignorar ese hecho.

\- Cariño, eso es lo único que importa – aconsejo Saeko, limpiando mejillas con las manos.

\- Esta con alguien más, ella no puede… – intento excusarla, pero nada venía a su mente – cuando papá se fue, te rompió el corazón – quiso alegar con ese hecho. Saeko sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si, pero sano – dijo con calma, queriendo hacerla entrar en razón, es cierto que era una decisión difícil, pero ella veía injusto que las dos se estuvieran engañando a ellas mismas y a las personas a su alrededor. Natsuki agacho la mirada.

\- Mírate, te ves fantástica – cambio de tema, ya no queriendo ahondar en esa situación, Saeko lo supo y lo entendió.

\- Tal vez ya estoy con la menopausia, pero aún me puedo esforzar – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Una cita? Mi mamá tiene una cita – dijo con sorpresa y un sentimiento de felicidad que hace días no sentía.

\- Voy a ir a comer con un hombre, si – Recalco Saeko.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Natsuki con un sincera sonrisa.

\- Ahh mmm bueno como, si tuvieras una taza de café caliente en las manos y sientes que estornudaras, así me siento – explico con una ligera mueca de terror.

\- Ven acá – pidió Natsuki abriendo sus brazos, Saeko lo hizo y así madre e hija se abrazaron, con una mezcla de sentimientos, de los cuales destacaban la felicidad y la tristeza.

Natsuki realmente estaba contenta de que su madre haya salido de su depresión y pensara en vivir de nuevo. Eso le daba la esperanza de que algún día ella también podría sanarse.

Por el lado de Shizuru, la castaña había pasado estos días en la misma situación de Natsuki, tenía que luchar consigo misma para no ir en búsqueda de esa ojiverde que se había colado en su corazón y que ahora no podía sacarla de él. Pero así como sentía arrepentimiento, también sentía tristeza, por como trataba a su esposo, él no tenía la culpa de nada, había sido cosa suya desde el principio, debió haberse alejado de la peliazul desde el inicio sin necesidad de llegar a este punto, sin embargo, por más que su mente se lo reclamara, en el fondo no se arrepentía de haberla conocido, y de haber compartido con ella esos, aunque pocos, preciados momentos a su lado. Aun así, ya había hecho su elección y sea o no la correcta tenía que hacer que funcione, pero era difícil, muy difícil, cada vez que Reito quería tener un acercamiento con ella en cualquier ámbito, la imagen de la ojiverde aparecía en su mente lo cual provocaba que se aleje de él, por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, su esposo no merecía que mientras este con él, este pensando también en otra persona. Y eso provoco un distanciamiento en ambos.

Ese día había cenado sola, pues Reito no apareció a la hora habitual, lo cual la preocupo, así que decidió esperarlo acostada en el sofá, tenían que hablar, tenía que ser sincera con él, si quería que las cosas volvieran a lo de antes, pero pasaba el tiempo y el aun no llegaba, estaba empezando a dormirse cuando escucho la puerta principal ser abierta de forma torpe y muy ruidosa, así como empezó a escuchar la voz de Reito cantando, mientras él estaba en aparente estado de ebriedad.

\- ¿Reito dónde has…? – no continuo al verlo en esas condiciones.

\- Ella era una solitaria Geisha, se llamaba Shizuru – siguió canturreando, la castaña suspiro para darse valor, y se encamino hacia él. Lo obligo a tomar un café para que se le bajara un poco la borrachera y le pidió que se sentara en el sofá, Reito hizo caso pero en lugar de sentarse se acostó en él. Shizuru volvió a suspirar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

\- Quiero hablar contigo porque algo paso… yo no lo busque tan solo paso pero… ya término – no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste – pero… tú tienes que saberlo… – se quedó callada pensando cómo decirlo – yo me volví loca Reito, me volví loca por alguien que no eras tú… y lo siento… – ligeros sollozos escaparon de sus labios – lo lamento mucho – al terminar de decir eso, se volvió hacia su esposo para ver que este ya estaba dormido en el sofá – no, por favor, no te duermas Reito, no puedo decirlo más de una vez – lo sacudió un poco, pero él seguía sin inmutarse – escúchame, me quedare, no podría dejarte, eres mi mejor amigo, eso era suficiente antes y será suficiente ahora, así que… – resignada tomo una manta y lo cubrió con ella, decidió dejarlo dormir en el sofá por esta noche, luego le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la habitación.

En el momento en que ella se fue, el pelinegro se movió buscando una mejor posición y dejando caer la manta, luego abrió sus ojos sin saber que pensar acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

*Reito se quedó un buen rato acostado en el sofá mirando el techo, todo gramo de alcohol se fue de su sistema después de media hora. Hasta ese momento, creía que aún podría salvar su matrimonio, que todavía había esperanzas, pero con lo que se acababa de enterar, ya no lo creía posible, Shizuru le había confesado que estaba enamorada de otra persona, ¿Quién era? No lo sabía y no sabía si era buena idea descubrirlo, por eso fingió dormir, ya no quería seguir escuchándola, lo lastimaba con sus palabras.

¿Qué debes hacer cuando la mujer de tu vida te dice que ya no te ama como antes, que ama a otra persona, pero que seguirá contigo solo por la amistad que tuvieron? ¿Debería sentirse feliz o miserable?

Con esas preguntas en mente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa a paso calmo. Cuando llego a la puerta, esta estaba entre-abierta, cosa que agradeció internamente, se inclinó un poco para poder divisar la silueta de su esposa recostada de lado en la cama, en la posición que estaba se podía divisar a la perfección sus facciones con la ayuda de la luz de la luna, su expresión se veía apacible, como si nada pudiera perturbarle en ese momento, su cuerpo perfecto cubierto por esa delgada sabana, Reito vio esa imagen deseando que quedara grabada en su mente, de pronto algo cambio, una sonrisa ligera pero que denotaba alegría e ilusión nació en los labios de la castaña, el pelinegro sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, esa sonrisa era la más hermosa que Shizuru podía ofrecer, pero le dolía saber que no era por él que sonreía, que hace mucho dejo de ser por él, incluso antes de que la otra persona apareciera. Fue a la sala y de nuevo se acostó en el sofá.

Ahora que pensaba lo que era su relación, se daba cuenta que las cosas entre ellos estaban mal desde antes de casarse, para ser más exactos desde que empezó a trabajar con Takeda, y todo porque le dedicaba más tiempo al trabajo que a la que, en ese tiempo, era su novia, las discusiones iniciaron y todas por la misma razón, ella reclamando el hecho de que ya no pasaran tanto tiempo juntos como antes, y él defendiéndose, con el hecho de que la única razón por la que trabajaba tanto era para darle la vida que se merece, pero al final la cosa quedo en nada. Las discusiones cesaron y ellos empezaron a vivir en una especie de monotonía, del trabajo a la casa, de la casa al trabajo, y sexo solo porque toca. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Shizuru estaba empezando a cansarse de eso, lo cual le hizo preocuparse, por eso le propuso matrimonio y se dispuso a cambiar su situación, trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella, de escucharla, sin embargo ya era tarde, aun cuando vio que Shizuru también ponía de su parte, sabía que algo entre ellos ya no era igual que antes, y ese sentimiento se extendió después de casarse, pero se mentía a si mismo diciéndose que solo eran paranoias suyas, ahora la verdad le caía como un baldazo de agua fría. Un poco cansado de todo, tomo su celular y marco un número, que esperaba le ayudara con este dilema.*

Al día siguiente, Natsuki estaba fuera de la tienda acomodando unas macetas en su auto, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

\- Yui – nombro sorprendida al verlo.

\- Dime que no eres tú – pidió Yuichi con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué no soy qué? – pregunto extrañada.

\- Reito no lo sabe, Shizuru no dijo quien, pero me lo imagino, solo dime que estoy equivocado – siguió pidiendo, deseando que lo negara todo, pues una amistad se había formado entre ellos y no quería creer que Natsuki fuera capaz de caer tan bajo.

\- … – Natsuki no pudo contestar, sabía a lo que se refería, pero no tenía el valor de admitirlo. Para Yuichi su silencio fue la respuesta, y de su interior nació la rabia mezclada con decepción.

\- Eres una maldita – declaro mirándola con enojo.

\- Cállate Yui – dijo cortante, para después entran a la tienda con paso apresurado.

\- ¿Callarme? – pero Tate no iba dejarla tan fácil, aun había muchas cosas que quería decirle, así que la siguió – su esposo, su pobre esposo me llama a mitad de la noche ¿sabes cómo estaba? Destrozado – la peliazul suspiro antes de encararlo.

\- No quiero escucharte –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Le corto el rubio – "nunca separaría una pareja, no les causaría sufrimiento jamás" – repitió lo que le había dicho aquella noche – en realidad no lo cumples ¿o sí? – termino de decir.

\- … – Natsuki no podía defenderse, pues Yuichi tenía razón. Al verla callada, el rubio dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y culpas.

La peliazul quedo en su lugar sin moverse, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, mucho más ahora que Reito sabía, al menos en parte, lo que había ocurrido entre Shizuru y ella. Todo se estaba complicando, suspiro y una idea se le vino a la mente, no sabía si era la correcta, pero era lo mejor por ahora.

* * *

\- No hay problema, lo entiendo… – la voz aniñada de Viola se escuchaba en la casa de los señores Fujino, mientras la niña hablaba por teléfono – sí, gracias… está bien, cuídate – luego de eso colgó y se dirigió a la mesa familiar, donde la esperaban sus padres junto con su hermana y Reito. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Shizuru. Naomi le había regalado un libro de cocina.

\- Gracias mamá – dijo Shizuru, aparentando tranquilidad. Le preocupaba Reito, quien desde que llegaron se había mantenido callado.

\- Mira tiene una linda sección "cocinando con tus hijos" – Naomi seguía aprovechando para "sutilmente" implantar la idea de que le den sus ansiados nietos.

\- ¿Quién te llamo nena? – pregunto Shizuru a su pequeña hermana.

\- Nat, se supone que me llevaría con mi novio al museo, pero no ira – respondió Viola. Shizuru sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre, pero lo disimulo bien.

\- Ara, tal vez en otro momento –

\- No por un tiempo, se ira a unas vacaciones muy largas – informo Viola.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Shizuru mientras una mueca de preocupación se formaba en su rostro, ¿y si no regresaba? O peor ¿si volvía con otra chica, declarándole a todo el mundo que ahora era ella el amor de su vida? No podría soportarlo, pero ya nada podía hacer, ella sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de su decisión, así que aunque quiera, no podría detenerla.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomamos vacaciones? – pregunto Naomi en voz alta.

\- Verano del 94, la gran barrera de arrecifes, asustaste a los tiburones – respondió Kenta para después ponerse de pie e ir por el pastel. Afortunadamente para Shizuru, ni su padre, ni su madre, ni su hermana se dieron cuenta de su preocupación, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Reito quien empezaba a atar cabos.

\- ¿No te lo menciono la otra noche? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Dijo algo, pensándolo bien – le contesto Shizuru.

\- Nos podrías llevar al museo y a Reito también – pidió Viola.

\- Por supuesto – acepto Shizuru con una sonrisa.

Después de eso Kenta apareció con el pastel en sus manos y empezó a cantar el cumpleaños feliz, siendo seguido por su esposa e hija menor.

El pelinegro miro a la nada, no le fue difícil encajar las piezas. Así que era Natsuki quien se había robado a su esposa, por poco se suelta a reír de lo irónico que sonaba eso, pues había sido él quien insistió en que fueran amigas, pero como iba a saber que eso podía llegar a pasar, hasta donde sabia Shizuru nunca tuvo interés o curiosidad por experimentar con su mismo género, por eso pensó que no podría pasar nada entre ellas. ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ahora sabiendo esto? ¿Debería odiar a Natsuki? No, su conciencia le decía que no, pues al fin y al cabo no era enteramente su culpa, él también había aportado para que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Suspiro, mientras su conciencia le seguía hablando, para finalmente llegar a una conclusión.

\- No puedo con esto – razono en voz alta. Luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Reito espera – pero Shizuru se interpuso en su camino, evitando su huida, quedando así, frente a frente con Kenta aun lado de ellos que todavía tenía el pastel en las manos.

\- No puedo, creí que podría, pero no – Reito miro a los ojos de su esposa con dolor.

\- Apaga las velas cariño – pidió Kenta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Naomi, al no entender el extraño proceder de los jóvenes esposos.

\- Me voy – respondió el pelinegro.

\- Esta delicioso, tu madre saco la receta del libro antes de envolverlo – Kenta seguía pensando en el pastel.

\- No voy a dejarte – le dijo Shizuru en un susurro para no llamar la atención de su madre.

\- Si me respetas, es exactamente lo que harás – contesto Reito.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – volvió a hablar Naomi.

\- ¿Por qué Reito esta triste? – pregunto Viola con inocencia.

\- El que me dejes no me va matar, sino el que estés conmigo amando a alguien más – Reito siguió hablando sin prestar atención a los demás. Shizuru se quedó callada ante eso.

\- Siento interrumpir, pero la cera de las velas arruinara la creación de tu madre – dijo Kenta queriendo calmar la tensión.

\- Podrías olvidar las malditas velas – regaño Naomi.

Reito casi rió ante eso, luego salió de la casa Fujino sin mirar atrás, Shizuru se quedó en su lugar sin poder moverse por unos segundos, pero cuando reacciono siguió inmediatamente a quien seguía siendo su esposo.

\- No, no vas a abandonarme – exigió cuando logro alcanzarlo.

\- Sigue diciendo eso, pretenderé que es mi elección – respondió Reito sin detener su marcha hacia su auto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Vamos, ambos sabemos que me dejaras al final –

\- Eso no es cierto –

\- ¡Claro que sí! – el pelinegro subió la voz deteniendo sus pasos. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Shizuru, que también se detuvo ante su grito – lo será… quiero que seas feliz… y más que nada yo quería ser la causa de tu felicidad – se acercó a su amada con una mirada dolida pero decidida – pero si no lo soy… no me interpondré, entiendes – con su mano, coloco un rebelde mechón de su cabello castaño tras su oreja, Shizuru solo lo observaba con arrepentimiento – porque lo que sientes Shizuru es la fuerza incontenible… y significa que me debo ir – finalizo dándole un rápido pero profundo beso en la frente. Después volvió su andar hasta su auto, al cual se subió para luego salir de esa propiedad.

Shizuru se quedó en el mismo sitio viéndolo irse. No sabía que sentir acerca de esto, no sabía si debía estar feliz porque ahora tendría la libertad de estar con Natsuki, o triste por haber lastimado a su gran amigo.

* * *

Dentro de la casa Fujino todo estaba en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar luego que Shizuru regresara y se sentara en el sofá con expresión imperturbable.

\- Cariño, ¿Qué significa lo que dijo Reito? ¿Amas a alguien más? – solo Naomi tuvo el valor de preguntar lo que todos deseaban saber.

\- Amo a alguien más – respondió Shizuru sin inmutarse.

\- Yuichi, ese loco se acostaría con cualquiera – razono Naomi con enojo.

\- No él – aclaro Shizuru.

\- Entonces… ¿a quién? ¿Cómo se llama? – siguió Naomi.

\- ¿Quién es el suertudo? – pregunto esta vez Kenta, con una sonrisa. Shizuru se debatía internamente entre decirles la verdad o no, pero después de pensarlo, razono en que no tendría caso ocultarlo.

\- Su nombre… es Natsuki – respondió con cautela esperando la reacción de sus padres.

\- ¿Natsuki? – Repitió Naomi creyendo que había escuchado mal; Shizuru simplemente asintió – es mujer… y tú eres mujer – dejo en claro Naomi.

\- Así es – dijo Shizuru.

\- Entonces son… lesbia-migas – siguió Naomi aun sin poder creérselo.

\- No importa cómo le digas eso no pasara, no después de esto – aclaro Shizuru con lastima.

\- Así es – exclamo Naomi con alivio. Pero para Kenta esto no podía quedar así.

\- Puedo decir algo – hablo con calma para después sentarse al lado de su hija – cuando conocí a tu madre, en la guerra de Troya – ante eso Naomi rolo los ojos con fastidio – me enamore de ella, de inmediato – prosiguió Kenta con ojos que cargaban sentimiento – y aunque ella me amaba y se casó conmigo, de alguna forma siempre supe que yo… no era suficiente – Naomi arqueo sus cejas en señal de confusión – nos llevamos bien, pasamos muchos años, pero jamás dude de que si ella conocía a alguien y se enamoraba… quien la hiciera sentir lo que era el verdadero amor, ella me dejaría sin pensarlo y yo tendría que dejarla ir – Naomi sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse – ¿Cómo discutir eso?... No importa lo que decidas hacer, te apoyaremos, siempre será así, pero por favor cariño sigue tu corazón – Shizuru se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¿Me prestas tu auto? – pidió con alegría.

\- Yo te llevo – respondió Kenta.

 **Bueno, escribo esto para informar que el siguiente será el último capítulo, no puedo decir con exactitud cuándo lo subiré, pero prometo que será en este fin de semana.**

 **Y sobre la que me pidió que suba una de las historias que cree, pues hay buenas y malas noticias; la buena hay una historia en particular que puedo adaptar a Mai Hime, la mala es que esa historia la escribí a mano en un cuaderno (junto con mis otras historias) cuando estaba en la secundaria y pues no recuerdo donde deje el cuaderno, pero lo buscare y si no lo encuentro simplemente la reescribiré, ya que aún recuerdo maso menos de que se trataba.**

 **Gracias a todas las que leen y dejan reviews, nos leeremos la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

\- ¿Me prestas tu auto? – pidió Shizuru con alegría.

\- Yo te llevo – respondió Kenta, para después ambos ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cochera.

\- No me quedare aquí – dijo Naomi al verlos partir, tomo del perchero un ligero sweater de seda – ¿No vienes? – pregunto a su hija menor mientras se ponía la prenda, la niña simplemente negó con la cabeza con gesto serio. Naomi noto el cambio de humor de la pequeña Viola, así que se acercó a ella – cuando vuelva hablaremos si quieres –

\- Si – fue la simple respuesta de Viola. Naomi sonrió ligeramente mirándola con ternura.

\- ¿Sabes que quisiera? – Pregunto con voz calmada – que no que no crecieras tan rápido – acaricio la mejilla de su hija, antes de salir de ahí a paso apresurado.

*La pequeña castaña se apoyó en la pared que tenía cerca con los brazos cruzados, se sentía confundida, ella quería a Natsuki, en ese poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla se habían hecho buenas amigas y el hecho de que su hermana estuviera enamorada de ella no le molestaba mucho, sin embargo también quería a Reito y no le parecía justo lo que su hermana le estaba haciendo, pues desde que tenía uso de razón los había visto juntos, Reito se veía feliz y su hermana se veía conforme con eso, algo le decía que Shizuru se enamoró más de la idea de ellos juntos, que del chico en sí, lo cual no era bueno para nadie, Shizuru debió haberse dado cuenta, antes de que todo esto pasara, pero podría culparla, no es como si un día te despertaras y supieras que la persona con la cual has estado por años no es en realidad el amor de tu vida, además de que las personas a su alrededor se encargaban de decirle que estar con Reito era la mejor decisión de su vida, eso hace que cualquiera se lo crea y trate de darlo por hecho. Por el momento eso no era lo importante, sea como sea, las cosas ya habían pasado, y solo quedaba aceptarlo, ahora solo podía pensar en Reito, él debía estar devastado y con justa razón, salió de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que definitivamente estaba sola en la gran casa. Suspiro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez no sería de mucha ayuda, pero esperaba que al menos sirviera de algo.*

En la florería, Natsuki y Saeko estaban en medio de un abrazo emotivo de despedida, mientras fuera del lugar estaba un taxista subiendo el equipaje de la peliazul menor en el auto.

\- Cuídate – deseo Natsuki luego de separarse de su madre.

\- Tú cuídate, yo voy a divertirme mucho – dijo Saeko con una pícara sonrisa, Nat le devolvió el gesto y después camino hacia el taxi – Oye – la voz de su madre hizo que volviera su vista a ella – no hiciste nada malo – aclaro Saeko con seriedad. Natsuki lo pensó un momento.

\- Si lo hice… y volvería a hacerlo – respondió, muy a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de lo que ocurrió, luego de eso se subió al taxi que la llevaría a su nueva vida o más bien su intento de superar a la castaña.

* * *

Reito había llegado al apartamento que antes compartía con su esposa, se sentía tan vacío estando ahí solo, observo todo el lugar con nostalgia, tantas cosas que planeo, tantas metas por cumplir, todo eso se evaporaba en pocos segundos, no podía vivir en él, no si quería superarlo y salir adelante. Y hablando de superar, había algo más que debía hacer para dar todo por terminado.

Fue hacia a azotea, llego hasta el muro de seguridad y subió a una pequeña banca para ver sobre él, la vista era increíble, se lamentaba habérsela perdido por mucho tiempo, solo por un estúpido miedo subconsciente (léase capítulo 4) estuvo un buen rato admirando el paisaje, cuando algo o más bien alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Por qué no comes pudin después del desayuno? – Esa voz y esa pregunta, provocaron que sonriera sinceramente – lo comes después de comer o de cenar, ¿Por qué no en la mañana? – Viola había decidido ir hasta el apartamento del pelinegro para darle apoyo moral– creo que eso es extraño – la pequeña se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que Reito seguía dándole la espalda – sigues triste ¿no? –

\- Sí, estoy triste – respondió el pelinegro volteando ligeramente para verla por sobre el hombro. Viola se dirigió hacia donde estaba él.

\- Sabia que estarías triste, te traje dulces – le ofreció una bolsita de color rosa, Reito acepto el obsequio dando un ligero "gracias" luego se sentó en el muro siendo seguido por Viola – no sabía cuáles eran tus favoritos, así que compre varios – el pelinegro trato de sonreírle, pero no pudo, las lágrimas que había contenido, salieron sin que él pudiera detenerlas, mientras ligeros sollozos se escapaban de sus labios

\- Lo siento Viola, lo siento – se disculpó desviando la mirada de la niña para no sentirse avergonzado ante su muestra de debilidad – yo solo – tomo aire para guardar la compostura – quería hacer lo correcto y… ahora creo que no debí… porque, si se hubiera quedado conmigo por la culpa eso habría estado bien ¿no crees? – pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero él era humano y todos tenemos nuestros momentos de egoísmo sobre todo cuando nos damos cuenta de que, de las decisiones que tomamos, somos nosotros los más afectados, la niña se quedó callada para no hacerlo sentir mal, luego dijo algo que esperaba le animara un poco.

\- Mi maestra de mate siempre le dice algo a las personas que están tristes, dice que todo problema tiene solución si tienes una bolsa grande de basura – se sintió recompensaba al escuchar cómo, en medio de su llanto, Reito reía ligeramente.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto ya más calmado.

\- No lo sé, ella es rara – respondió riendo también. El pelinegro la abrazo por el hombro.

\- Debí haberme casado contigo – dijo a modo de broma.

\- Tal vez en 10 años, si sigues solo podremos casarnos – le siguió Viola con calma. Reito solo le sonrió.

\- Es extraño sabes, desde que nos conocimos, temí que fuera a dejarme – confeso.

\- No debes tener miedo, puedes hacer lo que quieras – aconsejo la niña. Reito le dio un beso en la frente a modo de agradecimiento.

* * *

\- Acelera por favor, aquí a la izquierda – indico Shizuru a su padre, que conducía el auto con ella en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Creo que si no es Reito, debe haber otros peces en el agua… me refiero a hombres – aconsejaba Naomi desde el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Derecho? – pregunto Kenta ignorando a su esposa.

\- Si – respondió Shizuru sin dejar de ver las calles, también ignorando a su madre.

\- Es algo emociónate ¿no crees? – hablo Kenta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasara con mis nietos? ¿Quién me dará nietos? – pregunto Naomi queriendo ser notada. Ante esa pregunta, las dos personas en el auto prestaron atención.

\- Creo que hay un maravilloso invento llamado inseminación y algunos pavos – respondió su esposo.

\- En la esquina, por favor – Shizuru dio la última indicación sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. El auto se detuvo frente a la florería y Shizuru se alisto para salir.

\- ¿Dónde se conocieron? – le pregunto Kenta antes de que se fuera.

\- En mi boda –

\- Pero es poco tiempo, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? – alego la señora Fujino queriendo detener esta locura.

\- Lo supe en tres segundos – aclaro Shizuru con una sonrisa al recordar ese momento, después salió del auto y camino hacia la tienda.

\- He sabido de amor a primera vista – comento Kenta cuando su hija se hubiera ido – en Francia le dicen "clic" –

\- Claro, son degenerados – dijo Naomi asomándose lo más que pudo por la ventana del auto para ver la situación que se iba a suscitar en la tienda.

Shizuru entro con prisa y busco a la peliazul con la mirada, pero solo se encontró con la madre de Natsuki, que atendía a una mujer de avanzada edad.

\- ¿Natsuki está aquí? – pregunto directamente, olvidándose de los modales. La peliazul mayor se sorprendió ante la presencia y pregunta de la chica.

\- Podrías intentarlo de nuevo – pidió Saeko con seriedad. Ante eso la castaña trato de serenarse un poco.

\- Hum… hola, por favor ¿esta Natsuki? – su mirada denotaba preocupación, Saeko suspiro antes de responder.

\- Eres ella cierto, la chica –

\- Sí, soy yo – dijo con dificultad esperando que la mujer no se negara a ayudarle.

\- Y tienes esposo – siguió Saeko. La señora que sobraba en esa conversación, paso de estar sonriente a sorprendida.

\- Lo deje… bueno él me dejo, no importa termino – aclaro con calma.

\- Así que entonces… eres libre – hablo Saeko mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – y tu amas a mi hija – la señora que sobraba se sorprendió mas y exclamo "Dios" en voz baja. Saeko sin dejar de sonreír se quitó la cangurera – ¿alguna vez ha vendido flores? – le pregunto a la mujer luego literalmente le arrojo la cangurera para después salir de la tienda con la castaña.

Fuera del lugar, estaban los señores Fujino viendo por la ventana, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que las mujeres salían, corrieron hacia el auto y aparentaron no haber visto nada.

En un taxi, a varios metros de ahí, se encontraba Natsuki mirando por la ventana como el tráfico aumentaba, mientras el conductor tenía una íntima conversación con la que al parecer era su pareja.

\- Disculpe – trato de llamarlo, pero este no le prestaba atención - ¡Disculpe! – repitió con más fuerza. Y esta vez el conductor la escucho.

\- Le molesta, estoy en medio de una conversación – dijo con irritación.

\- ¿Este es el mejor camino? ¿Por qué el trafico…? – intento quejarse pero el conductor volvió a su conversación ignorándola. La peliazul se resignó, no tenía prisa pues había salido con tiempo de antelación.

En el auto Fujino, ahora manejaba Shizuru con la señora Saeko en el asiento de copiloto, sus padres estaban en los asientos traseros. Naomi miraba al frente, hasta que se decidió a hablar de lo que había estado rondando en su mente desde que salieron de casa.

\- Te equivocas Kenta, siempre fuiste suficiente para mí – quiso dejar eso claro, pues estaba segura que nunca conocería a otro hombre que aguantara sus caprichos y comentarios ofensivos, y aun así siguiera estando a su lado, definitivamente nunca podría reemplazar a Kenta.

\- No ahora – dijo Kenta, generando una tensión en el ambiente, Naomi suspiro y dirigió su vista al frente – hay pastillas que puedo tomar – ante eso Naomi volvió a verlo – puedo comprar algunas – termino de decir, haciendo que su esposa sonriera – si tu… pudieras ser más amable – pidió con un poco de miedo a la posible reacción de su mujer. Naomi lo miro con calma.

\- Claro que si – se prometió ser un poco más comprensiva con su, a veces, alocado esposo. Shizuru vio esa interacción por el retrovisor y sonrió sabiendo que las cosas para ellos también iban a ir por buen camino.

\- Cariño – llamo Kenta a su hija – aquí a la izquierda, es más rápido – aconsejo. Su esposa sonrió.

\- Bien hecho – felicito Naomi. Shizuru hizo lo recomendado, para encontrarse con un embotellamiento debido a una construcción (creo), trato de ir en reversa pero más autos se habían quedado atascados detrás de ella – tres hurras para mi esposo, aunque no sirva para nada – comento sarcásticamente.

\- Fue la luna de miel más corta de la historia – dijo Kenta con lamento (eso rima).

Shizuru al ver la situación, empezó a sentir desesperación, saco su celular del bolsillo y marco al número de la peliazul, deseando que no fuera tarde.

Natsuki, que también estaba atorada en el tráfico, sintió su celular vibrar y sin siquiera ver el identificador, contesto.

\- ¿Hola? –

\- Natsuki escucha, tenemos que hablar, todo cambio – hablo rápidamente Shizuru.

\- No hay nada que decir, no puedes con esto – le interrumpió la peliazul, mientras por su ventana pasaba un ciclista en dirección contraria cantando "Happy Together" (recuerden esto, más adelante sabrán porque) – adiós – colgó instantáneamente luego de eso.

La castaña se sintió desanimada ante esa respuesta.

\- Y ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Kenta.

\- ¿Volverá? ¿Hablaran o…? – aporto Saeko, pero la castaña hablo.

\- No, ya termino –

\- Genial – dijo Naomi, todos en el auto se volvieron a verla con reproche – Entiéndanme – se defendió un poco apenada (si, entiéndala, a la mujer le acababan de decir que su hija, la cual toda su vida tuvo novios, ahora es lesbiana).

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos pensando en que hacer, Shizuru se estaba planteando la posibilidad de tomar un vuelo Inglaterra (lugar donde ira la peliazul), cuando un ciclista paso por su ventana cantando una canción que estaba segura de haber escuchado antes.

\- Esa canción – exclamo mientras se asomaba por la ventana del auto, luego una gota de esperanza surgió – ya había escuchado esa canción – razono sonriendo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto una curiosa Naomi.

Shizuru simplemente utilizo la puerta para subir al techo del vehículo.

\- Oye cuidado con el auto – pidió Kenta, para recibir un codazo cortesía de su esposa – bueno está bien, cuida el auto –

Ya en el techo, Shizuru miro todos los vehículos atrapados, intentando descubrir en cuál de esos estaba su peliazul.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Grito, llamando la atención de los conductores y pasajeros de los autos más cercanos - ¡Natsuki! –

\- Ay por dios – exclamo Naomi en voz baja, viendo el papelón que armaba su hija.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Seguía gritando, todo lo que podía - ¡Natsuki, por favor! –

\- No podría ser más vergonzoso – volvió a decir Naomi aun en el interior del auto.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Shizuru sabía que no podría ser escuchada habiendo tanto espacio en el lugar, así que recordó lo que Natsuki le había enseñado en su primera cita, puso ambas manos en su vientre tensándolo todo lo que pudo, tomo aire y entonces – **¡ERES MALO NÚMERO NUEVE!** – grito fuertemente, como nunca en su vida había gritado, haciendo que definitivamente todas las personas en el lugar, incluyendo la peliazul, dirigieran su atención a ella.

Natsuki aun en el taxi, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, por lo que salió del vehículo para comprobarlo, una vez fuera subió a una de las máquinas de carga que obstruía el tráfico y ahí pudo ver a la castaña parada sobre un auto.

Shizuru sonrió al verla.

\- **¡NAT, PUEDO HACERLO, POR FAVOR PERMÍTEME DEMOSTRÁRTELO!** – grito la castaña aun sonriendo. Natsuki desde su posición solo pudo observarla incrédula y después sonrió con emoción.

Para Shizuru esa era la mejor respuesta que en su vida le habían dado. Ambas chicas se bajaron de los lugares donde estaban, y salieron corriendo con dirección a la otra a través de los autos. Los señores Fujino salieron del auto para poder verlas reunirse, Saeko solo saco su cabeza por la ventana del auto.

Ellas solo seguían corriendo a su encuentro sin inmutarse por la mirada curiosa de los demás conductores. Cuando estuvieron frente a la otra, se abrazaron no queriendo separarse nunca, pero Shizuru tenía que hacer algo más para fuera perfecto separándose un poco de la peliazul, la besó, no importándole nada. A su alrededor muchas personas vieron esa escena, algunas con una sonrisa, otras con morbo y unas cuantas con horror, entre ellas estaban los señores Fujino, que ante es muestra de afecto, se besaron también, Saeko solo toco el claxon del auto a modo de celebración.

Se separaron del beso por falta de aire, pero mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, mientras reían de felicidad.

Semanas después.

En un avión, se encontraba Reito caminando por el pasillo buscando su asiento. El divorcio ya había sido dado, y él decidió que lo mejor era irse, pues estaba seguro que mientras más cerca estuviera de la castaña más difícil le seria olvidarla. Aprovecho el hecho de que estaba libre para poder viajar a los mejores lugares turísticos del mundo, y así poder terminar su libro. Cuando encontró su asiento se dio cuenta que no estaría solo, pues una mujer rubia ocupaba el asiento al lado de la ventana, dejando el del medio libre, ya que el suyo era el que estaba al lado del pasillo.

\- Hola – saludo con una sonrisa cortes.

\- Hola – le devolvió la rubia viéndolo con interés.

En un amplio departamento, Tate estaba en bata de baño bailando ligeramente mientras tarareaba la canción "Happy Together". Luego se dirigio a una mujer pelirroja (Shiho) que estaba sentada en el sofá, con la intención de tomar a una pequeña y hermosa bebe rubia de sus brazos.

Al momento de cargarla, se acostó en otro sofá mientras veía a la niña con adoración.

\- Hola – dijo con ternura a la que, a partir de ahora, sería el único amor de su vida.

En un parque para niños, la pequeña Viola jugaba con su novio en el gira-gira (así le dicen en mi país) mientras ambos tarareaban la canción "Happy Together".

Volviendo al avión, Reito revisaba la libreta donde escribiría toda la información de los lugares que visitaría, cuando noto la mirada de curiosidad que le dirigía su acompañante.

\- Es que estoy haciendo anotaciones para el libro que escribo – le informo sonriente.

\- ¿Escribes un libro? – pregunto impresionada.

\- Si, así es – respondió con calma. La chica asintió mientras buscaba un comentario inteligente que decir.

\- Porque se leer – sí, fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir. Cuando entro en razón de la tremenda tontería que dijo se dio un golpe mental, volteando su vista a la ventana ocultando su vergüenza.

En otro parque de Kioto, sentada en una banca, estaba Natsuki moviendo con sus pies las hojas que habían caído de los árboles, segundos después apareció Shizuru con dos tazas de café calientes, al llegar a la banca se sentó a la par de Natsuki, acurrucándose con ella le dio su bebida.

\- Hace frió – comento Natsuki.

\- No, esta rico – contradijo Shizuru, pero una corriente helada le hizo cambiar de opinión – hace frió – dijo acurrucándose más con la peliazul.

Natsuki solo sonrió en respuesta, ambas se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto durara el vuelo? – pregunto Reito.

\- Como 24 horas – respondió la rubia.

\- Genial –

\- Suficiente tiempo – continuo la rubia de forma sugestiva, Reito solo pudo mirar al frente y sonreír con emoción.

FIN

 **Esto sería todo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia desde su inicio, realmente me ayudaron con sus buenos deseos.**

 **Quisiera informar que, con respecto a la historia, se me ha ocurrido escribir un capitulo epilogo, en el cual hablare de 4 temas que le siguen a la trama, por ejemplo el cómo se enteró Nao del noviazgo de Shizuru y Natsuki, una parte algo tristona que sería el divorcio de Shizuru y Reito, otra de Naomi acosando a las chicas para que le den nietos, también la reacción de Mai y Haruka ante la decisión de Shizuru y me gustaría hacer la de como Tate se enteró que era padre, pero en esa no tengo una idea muy concreta. Aun así nada está dicho por ahora son ideas, si quieren que lo haga déjenme un Review con el #PONTEATRABAJAR (sé que solo se hace en twitter pero siempre quise hacer eso).**

 **Fan a ciegas lee lo que escribo, Dios eso debe ser suerte divina, tú fuiste una de las que me motivo para hacer esto, gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste este último capítulo, así como espero actualices "Madre" antes del año 3000.**

 **De nuevo gracias a todos y nos leeremos la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOGO I

 **El divorcio**

Paso una semana después de que las chicas formalizaran su relación. Shizuru técnicamente se mudó con Natsuki, pues no había vuelto a su apartamento ni siquiera para tomar algo de su ropa. Reito por su parte, estaba planeando que hacer ahora, sin trabajo y sin esposa, se le ocurrió que sería bueno tomar un viaje a cualquier parte, no habría problema, con todo el dinero que había juntado, tenía lo suficiente para vivir por su cuenta un buen par de años. Solo quedaba lo más difícil… hacer oficial su divorcio.

Él ahora estaba sentado en el caro sofá que había comprado junto a Shizuru hace casi dos meses. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo se podía cambiar tantas cosas. Observo los papeles que estaban en la mesita, todo estaba ahí, el trámite de divorcio, así como el documento donde cedía todos sus derechos del apartamento. Al costado de estos estaban los pasajes de avión, programado para tres días después, y un vaso de whisky. Agarro el vaso y dio un pequeño sorbo, necesitaba hacer esto rápido antes de que se arrepintiera, pero no sabía la dirección de la peliazul para mandarlo por mensajería y no tenía el valor de llamar a Shizuru por teléfono, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al escucha su voz.

Termino el whisky y tomo su celular, esperaba que Tate pudiera ayudarlo. El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que contestaron.

\- ¿Reito? – pregunto el rubio a través de la línea, con un tono de preocupación, se había enterado de todo al día siguiente de los hechos, pero las veces que quiso hablar con el pelinegro, este lo evito, así que opto por darle su espacio.

\- Hola Yui, necesito que me hagas un favor – respondió con calma, un poco arrepentido por haber dejado de lado a su amigo.

\- ¿Favor? ¿Qué favor? –

\- Me podrías dar la dirección de Natsuki – esperaba que él la tuviera, o sino de ley tendría que llamar a Shizuru.

\- ¿Para que la quieres? Acaso vas a golpearla o algo así – razono algo alterado – escúchame, sé que lo que ella hizo no estuvo bien, pero somos hombres, y no es de hombres golpear mujeres –

\- ¿De que estas hablando? No voy a golpearla, simplemente quiero enviar los papeles de divorcio, ya que Shizuru se fue con ella – aclaro Reito, esperando que su torpe amigo no le saliera con otra tontería.

\- … – el rubio se quedó en silencio unos segundos, buscando en su mente algo que pudiera ayudar al pelinegro – ¿Cómo te sientes Reito? ¿Quieres hablar? – pregunto tranquilamente, haciéndole saber que podía contar con él. Reito suspiro.

\- Estoy bien, un poco dolido, pero sé que puedo superarlo – respondió con convicción.

\- Me alegra que pienses eso, pero me sorprende lo fácil que te resulta aceptarlo –

\- No, no puedo aceptarlo, pero si puedo resignarme, al final no es como si pudiera haber evitado esto, ella se enamoró de otra persona y yo tenía que respetar eso; si fue la decisión correcta o no, pues eso lo veremos en el futuro. Por ahora solo queda seguir adelante –

\- Así se habla amigo, por eso esta noche celebraremos que estas en libertad con un buen par de tragos – dijo con entusiasmo, iba sugerir mujeres también pero no quería presionarlo, aún era muy pronto.

\- Te tomare la palabra – acepto con buen ánimo – pero primero la dirección de Natsuki – aunque no se había olvidado por qué lo llamo en primer lugar.

\- Oh, sí, claro ¿tienes donde anotar? –

\- Si – dicho esto, Yuichi le dio la dirección que logro obtener el día que llevo a Natsuki hasta su casa.

A la mañana siguiente.

En otro apartamento ubicado en los suburbios de Kioto, Shizuru aun dormía profundamente, estaba en una amplia cama matrimonial, desnuda y cubierta solo por las sabanas. Luego de ese día, ambas decidieron darse una escapada de la realidad, la castaña hablo a Haruka y Mai para que la cubrieran en el trabajo y Natsuki le dijo a su madre que se encargara de la florería por un tiempo, a lo cual ambas partes aceptaron.

Se fueron al apartamento que Natsuki tenía desde que abrió su florería. En el inicio de esta historia, la peliazul volvió a vivir con su madre para ayudarle con la depresión, ahora que estaba mejor, podía darse el lujo de regresar a su apartamento que se compró con el motivo de que estaba más cerca de su lugar de trabajo.

Sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos, la castaña se removió entre las sabanas, con su mano intento alcanzar al otro cuerpo a su lado, pero solo encontró un lugar vacío, esto hizo que abriera los ojos con soñolencia, otra vez estaba sola en la cama, no le sorprendía, en estos días se había dado cuenta que el reloj biológico de Natsuki no le permitía estar dormida más allá de las 8 de la mañana, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, eran las 9:30 a.m. suspirando tomo la almohada de la peliazul abrazándola a su pecho intentando destilar su aroma en ella, sacando fuerzas, se levantó de la cama, se vistió con una blusa de la peliazul y su ropa interior, cuando Natsuki le ofreció usar cualquier cosa de su armario, se sorprendió al ver una exquisita colección de lencería de las mejores marcas existentes, afortunadamente eran casi de la misma talla en sostén, solo le quedaba un poco apretado. Caminando descalza, fue hasta la cocina donde vio a su amada, que terminaba de alistar todo para desayunar, en la mesa había un plato con hot cakes, una jarra con jugo de naranja, miel, panes tostados, mermelada, y dos tazas, una con té y otra con café. Natsuki al terminar lo hecho se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta con la intención de ir a despertar a la castaña, pero en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con los labios de Shizuru que había llegado hasta ella sin ser notada, la peliazul correspondió su beso con gusto.

\- Buenos días – dijo la peliazul una vez se separaron.

\- Buenos días mi Natsuki – y con ese mote posesivo iniciaron otro día.

En esos pocos días se habían ocupado en conocerse más la una a la otra, en todos los sentidos posibles, solían contarse anécdotas del pasado, hablaban de planes a futuro, pero sin duda lo que más disfrutaban era poder conocerse más íntimamente, para Shizuru era algo difícil ya que nunca había estado con una chica, era algo nuevo para ella yacer desnuda frente a otra mujer, que la veía con deseo y adoración, mientras le daba placer y le enseñaba lo que le daba placer a ella, convirtiendo eso en un delicioso juego de maestra y alumna (y no, no me refiero a ese donde una se viste de maestra y la otra de colegiala, no soy tan perver, yo prefiero los trajes de heroínas como Gatúbela n/n), así mismo tuvieron citas, en donde Shizuru descubrió que podía llegar a ser mucho más celosa y posesiva de lo que creía.

Sucedió en su primera cita, Natsuki la había llevado a ver un espectáculo en un parque de agua, donde un gran chorro sale de varios aspersores en el suelo con dirección al cielo creando una especie de pared, y con un proyector especial, logran formar figuras que al juntarse crean historias muy hermosas, ese día toco una de amor. Shizuru quedo encantada con eso, cuando el espectáculo termino compartió un apasionado beso con la peliazul sin importarle las miradas ajenas, luego se ofreció a ir por bebidas, se demoró más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, pero cuando los consiguió y se dispuso a volver con Natsuki se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que su novia, no estaba sola, puesto que un hombre pelinegro, alto y fornido estaba recostado en un árbol que estaba a poca distancia de ella, claramente coqueteándole y la peliazul no hacía más que sonreír. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo para siquiera dirigirle la palabra a SU novia? ¿Y por qué rayos SU Natsuki no lo mandaba a volar de una vez? Completamente furiosa apresuro su paso hacia donde estaba SU novia, había unas cosas que debían quedar claras. Natsuki, completamente ajena a la que estaba a punto de armársele, siguió en sus pensamientos ignorando al tipo que le hablaba, repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido en tan corto tiempo, casi parecía un sueño, lo cual hacia que una sonrisa quedara estampada en su rostro.

\- Sabes hermosa cuándo te vi después del espectáculo, supe que esa historia fue creada para nosotros – el sujeto seguía en sus intentos por obtener la atención de la peliazul, cuando un escalofrió de terror recorrió todo su cuerpo, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que iba a morir dentro de poco. Miro a todas direcciones para averiguar de dónde venía esa aura tan maligna, y se encontró con unos ojos rojos, que prácticamente, destilaban fuego, el sujeto trago saliva fuertemente, mientras la mujer castaña se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde estaba él, su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió que lo mejor era alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, así que dejando en el olvido el querer conquistar a la hermosa peliazul, pues apreciaba su vida, simplemente se fue con el miedo aun latente en él.

Shizuru no detuvo sus pasos furiosos, aun cuando vio al indeseable alejarse de su Natsuki, siguió caminando, cuando estuvo a su lado cambio su rostro de enojo a uno sonriente y calmado, y con voz suave hablo a la peliazul haciendo que se diera cuenta de su presencia, Natsuki la recibió con la misma sonrisa de antes, la cual decayó un poco al ver detalladamente a su novia, por más que sonriera, algo en sus ojos le hacía saber que las cosas no iban bien. Shizuru le dio su bebida, miro brevemente por el hombro de la peliazul, hacia donde estaba el hombre de antes, de nuevo recostado en un árbol pero a una distancia mayor, y sin más se colgó del cuello de SU novia con su mano libre y le dio un lento y delicado beso en los labios, al separarse volvió su vista al sujeto, esta vez con amenaza; el futuro degollado se quedó pasmado, en parte por haber visto dos mujeres besándose en público y también por la amenaza de muerte que recibió, sabiendo cual había sido su falta, hizo una reverencia a la castaña a modo de disculpa, pues a mujer ajena se le respeta, más cuando es del otro bando y tiene a una psicópata de pareja, luego simplemente se fue de ahí. En cuanto lo vio partir, Shizuru le dijo a Natsuki que ya quería irse al apartamento, y esta acepto sin problemas, el camino fue silencioso, la peliazul pensó en algo que pudo haber causado el repentino mal humor de su novia, pero nada le venía a la mente así que decidió esperar hasta llegar al apartamento para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Al llegar Shizuru entro primero que ella, se fue al centro de la sala principal y miro a Natsuki con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con ese sujeto del parque? – pregunto con su ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. La peliazul la miro con confusión, ¿Qué sujeto? Hasta donde sabía solo estuvo con ella todo el tiempo.

\- Amm… no entiendo a qué refieres –

\- A ese hombre que te coqueteaba y no perdía tiempo para mirar tus pechos – alzo un poco la voz, de tan solo recordar la escena hacia que su furia creciera más. Natsuki frunció el ceño pensativamente, ahora que lo pensaba si recordaba algo parecido a eso, pero ella en ningún momento le prestó atención al sujeto.

\- Haber Shizuru, mejor calmémonos –

\- Yo estoy muy calmada, solo quiero que me respondas ¿Por qué no le dijiste que se fuera o le lanzaste un comentario sarcástico como haces con todos? En lugar de eso sonreíste como adolescente enamorada –

\- Si, estaba sonriendo así, pero no era por ese hombre, ni siquiera sé lo que me dijo –

\- Entonces que era, ¿acaso pensabas en alguien más? – los celos de Shizuru no le permitían pensar con claridad. Cada minuto que pasaba las cosas se caldeaban más, Natsuki sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de calmar esto, no quería que discutieran por algo tonto y fuera de lugar.

\- Por supuesto que no pensaba en alguien más, desde que te conocí la única que ha estado en mi mente día y noche eres tú, e incluso en mis sueños siempre estás tú, ahora que te tengo lo que menos deseo es perderte, además de todas las personas en el mundo, dime ¿Quién sería mejor para mí que tú? – palabras lindas, que saco de las telenovelas mexicanas que su madre la obligo a ver en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, era ahora que agradecía haber visto esos dramas innecesarios y ridículas exageraciones actorales.

Shizuru sintió su enojo bajar considerablemente ante las palabras de su amada (santa telenovela mexicana) y entro en razón de lo tonto que fueron sus celos.

\- Yo… – trato de decir con un profundo rubor de vergüenza en su rostro – perdóname es que cuando lo vi ahí tan cerca de ti y el hecho de que tú le permitieras ese acercamiento… – la castaña intento disculparse pero la peliazul lo impidió.

\- No, no, tú tienes razón, yo debí alejarme de él en cuanto se me acerco, fue mi culpa – al ver que su novia estaba más calmada, y sabiendo a salvo su integridad física, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo conciliador, siendo correspondida gustosamente por su chica. Si algo había aprendido de las comedias románticas, es que sin importar cuál sea la situación con tu mujer o quien la había iniciado, tú siempre tenías la culpa y tu mujer era la víctima, aun si la situación era demasiado ridícula para ser verdad, siempre debías buscar la manera de quedar tu como él o la mala de la historia, era una forma de asegurarse que las cosas estuvieran en paz por un buen tiempo, además de que prefería ver a su novia sonriente y no con esa expresión de tristeza y culpa (las desventajas de ser la tachi).

Shizuru se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta, por ello decidió dejar las cosas así, aparte de que era tonto hacerse problemas por algo como eso. Se separó un poco de ella para darle un profundo beso, que se hizo más intenso dando paso a sus lenguas mientras sus manos intentaban despojar a la otra de sus prendas, terminando todo en la cama (de acuerdo, no voy a escribir lo que hicieron ahí) su primera discusión como pareja, que solo sirvió para unirlas más. Eran cosas como esas, que les hacían saber que definitivamente tomaron la decisión correcta al elegir luchar por lo que tenían.

Volviendo al presente, las chicas habían terminado de desayunar y ahora estaban acostadas en el sofá de la sala, disfrutando de una película que Shizuru había rentado con anterioridad (y que esta vez no es porno), cuando fueron interrumpidas por el timbre, Natsuki fue quien decidió ir a atender, por lo que se puso un pantalón antes de llegar a la puerta.

\- Buenos días ¿Qué desea? – pregunto una vez abrió, viendo a un sujeto vestido de manera formal.

\- ¿La señorita Shizuru Fujino vive aquí? – dijo el hombre en cambio.

\- Si, aquí vive – respondió con calma.

\- Vengo de parte del joven Reito Kanzaki, solo vine a entregarle esto – le entrego un sobre manila a la peliazul, luego hizo que firmara los papeles correspondientes – la esperamos en el juzgado – termino de decir, para después irse de ahí.

Natsuki observo con curiosidad el sobre, no necesitaba abrirlo para saber que había en él, con solo escuchar el nombre del pelinegro lo supo, ese era un detalle que ambas habían pasado por alto en ese tiempo, Shizuru legalmente seguía casada. No podía definir que sentía al tener el sobre en su mano, en parte estaba feliz porque prontamente su castaña estaría libre por completo, pero también preocupada, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver esto, si bien no dudaba de los sentimientos que le profesaba, era de suponer que se sentiría culpable y no deseaba que verla mal o triste por eso.

\- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto Shizuru con curiosidad, una vez volvió a la sala.

\- Creo que un abogado – respondió con sinceridad, Shizuru la vio interrogante – vino a dejar esto – le ofreció el sobre que tenía en su mano. La castaña tomo el sobre y lo abrió, leyó las hojas en él, sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero sabía que esto era lo mejor, la cita estaba pactada para dos días, estaría con Reito revisando todas las cláusulas de su separación de bienes, tendría la oportunidad de disculparse nuevamente con él. La peliazul al ver sus expresiones, le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo que la acompañaría.

El día llego, Reito estaba en el juzgado esperando a la que prontamente seria su exesposa, minutos después apareció Shizuru con un traje formal color negro; el traje era de Natsuki, lo tenía en caso de que tuviera una reunión importante o formal; la castaña se veía hermosa como siempre, se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que el juez les pidió tomar asiento. No se demoraron mucho, pues no tenían nada por que discutir, Reito cedió a Shizuru todos los derechos del apartamento diciendo que prontamente realizaría un viaje y no sabía cuándo volvería, luego de eso la firma final, y ellos estaban felizmente divorciados.

Una vez acabado todo, los demás fueron dejando la sala del juzgado, dejándolos solos, Shizuru suspiro y se dispuso a hablar, pero el pelinegro se adelantó.

\- No Shizuru, se lo que vas a decir y no es necesario – no había rencor en su voz, solo resignación – realmente sé que lamentas como termino todo y créeme que yo también, pero las cosas se dan por una razón, y yo siempre voy a desear tu bienestar ante todo – la castaña seguía en silencio simplemente escuchándolo – por eso no debes pedir perdón ya que yo estaré bien – finalizo con una sonrisa, que Shizuru correspondió.

Luego de eso, se acercó a ella y le dio un último abrazo antes de salir de ahí. La castaña se quedó un momento viendo los títulos de propiedad del apartamento, no sabía qué hacer con él. No le gustaría venderlo ya que ahí se encontraban muchos recuerdos valiosos que nunca podría reemplazar, pero tampoco creía correcto vivir en el con otra persona, ese lugar compró junto con Reito, con el único propósito de iniciar su vida con él. Cansada, guardo los documentos en su maletín, ya después vería que hacer, por ahora solo quería estar con su amada.

En cuanto el pelinegro salió del juzgado, pudo divisar la figura de Natsuki a lo lejos, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella, no con mala intención, simplemente quería intercambiar algunas palabras por la amistad que tuvieron.

\- Hola Natsuki – saludo a la peliazul que estaba prácticamente dándole la espalda, la chica se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, con cautela se dio la vuelta en su dirección, le alivio no ver rastro de odio en su mirada, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera bien del todo.

\- Hola Reito, yo solo estoy… -

\- Lo sé, ella debe de estar saliendo ahora – dicho esto ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la peliazul se decidió a romperlo.

\- Reito, yo… lamento que esto pasara, te juro que nunca fue mi intensión… las cosas se dieron y cuando intente detenerlo, ya era muy tarde – dijo con sinceridad. El pelinegro no respondió instantáneamente, pudo ver en los ojos verdes, que la chica no mentía, sonrió.

\- Natsuki, ¿tu amas a Shizuru? –

\- Como no tienes idea – fue la simple respuesta que le pudo dar en ese momento. Reito asintió.

\- Recuerda eso siempre, olvídate de cómo se dieron las cosas, porque eso será lo único que necesitaras a partir de ahora – aconsejo lo que él había olvidado en su tiempo, la peliazul acepto su consejo con una sonrisa, el pelinegro le ofreció su mano – cuídala – pidió mientras sus manos seguían estrechadas, la Natsuki asintió en respuesta, después Reito se metió a su auto, su vuelo salía en un par de horas, ya todo su equipaje estaba listo, solo faltaba llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Una vez a castaña salió del edificio, se encontró con la escena de su ex y Natsuki estrechando sus manos, para después separarse, quedando la ojiverde en su mismo lugar esperándola. No se preocupó por eso, pues las expresiones en los rostros de ambos le decía que nada malo había pasado.

Con paso calmo fue hacia donde estaba su Natsuki, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – pregunto, la peliazul simplemente paso sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo con cuidado, Shizuru se dejó hacer colocando sus manos en los hombros de su pareja.

\- Todo está bien – respondió con alegría, por ahora podía decir que todo estaba bien, y deseaba que eso estuviera así por más tiempo.

Pero ella bien sabía que no todo en la vida es perfecto, aun habían cosas que ambas debían afrontar como pareja, sin embargo de eso se ocuparían en el futuro, no hoy.

 **Hola, como están chicos y chicas. Aquí esta lo prometido. Les diré que tenía planeado hacer un solo capitulo epilogo, pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos, así que lo haré por partes, supongo que eso pasa cuando tu musa entra en juego, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, el próximo tratare de subirlo lo más rápido que pueda, solo diré el título, aunque supongo que con solo eso sabrán de que trata pero bueno, es "Paternidad", si creo que con eso ya he dicho todo.**

 **Fan a ciegas: me alegra saber que actualizaras próximamente, y claro que recuerdo a pasita, es el cerdito al que Fate le contó toda su vida amorosa cuando estaba en México escapando de la familia de Hayate. Lo espero con ansias, cuídate.**

 **Fanshiznat: ¡actualizaste! Mis plegarias a buda fueron escuchadas, me gustó mucho el capítulo sobre todo la muy esperada confesión de Shizuru, aunque ahora tengo el presentimiento de que Natsuki hará una burrada después de un beso, o al menos eso creo, espero que mi presentimiento no se cumpla, aunque tu veras. Aquí está el capítulo epilogo, espero que te guste, te mando un beso.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer y dejar review, no saben lo mucho que ayuda sus buenos deseos, nos leeremos la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14

EPILOGO II

 **Estos hechos ocurrieron un día antes del divorcio y viaje de Reito.**

 **Paternidad**

Sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, Yuichi tomaba un buen vaso de Ron, cuando salió con Reito a celebrar su soltería, este le dijo que planeaba viajar, y él como buen amigo, se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero el muy desgraciado se lo negó, con la excusa de que quería hacerlo solo, aunque también era porque sabía que el rubio solo quería viajar para buscar más mujeres que probar; cosa que era cierta pero no iba admitirlo con facilidad.

Mañana su amigo pelinegro partía a Rio de Janeiro, uno de los lugares más turísticos en el mundo y valla que le encantaría estar ahí, pero eso podría ser más adelante. Ahora solo pensaba una forma de sacar a Reito de su apartamento esta noche, aunque él le había dicho que quería alistar todo para su viaje y mudanza, sería bueno que tuvieran una última salida antes de separarse por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

En eso estaba hasta que escucho el timbre de su puerta, un poco confundido, pues no solía recibir muchas visitas que digamos, se levantó del sofá dejando el vaso en la mesita, camino a paso calmo hasta ella, por un momento llego a pensar que podría ser Reito, pero desecho esa idea. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con alguien a quien no pensaba que volvería a ver en su vida.

Fuera de su apartamento estaba Shiho Munakata, una de sus ex conquistas, la única con la cual había durado casi 3 meses en una especie de relación, pues con ninguna llegaba a la semana, recordaba que en ese tiempo realmente creyó que podría a llegar tener algo más serio con la chica pelirroja, pues habían compartido más que solo sexo y era la primera a la cual le fue realmente fiel, pero eso cambio cuando en una de sus pláticas esta le comento de sus planes a futuro, los cuales eran casarse y tener hijos, cosa que él no podía darle, no se sentía preparado para eso, por eso decidió terminar con su relación. Justo ese mismo día, ella le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle, pero cuando le termino, la chica no le dijo nada, simplemente se levantó del lugar donde estaban sentados y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Debe admitir que eso le dolió, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Prefería dejarla libre y que encontrara a alguien que deseara lo mismo que ella, a tenerla atada a él solo como pasatiempo. Y ahora estaba ahí, después de casi 2 años de no saber nada el uno del otro, seguía igual de linda, aunque ahora se veía mucho más madura, pues ya no portaba sus típicas coletas.

\- Hola Tate – saludo la chica notando que le otro no decía nada. Esto hizo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Shiho – respondió con torpeza, no sabía que decir en ese momento – te ves bien – alabo, la chica no mostró reacción en su rostro, así que decidió preguntar – ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –

\- Si, de hecho… – Shiho soltó un suspiro, intentando darse valor para lo que tenía que decir – me gustaría poder hablar contigo de un tema que deje inconcluso hace mucho –

\- … – el rubio la miro, intentando comprender que podía ser eso, creyó que todo había quedado claro hace mucho – por supuesto, pasa – vencido por su curiosidad se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada, y fue en ese entonces cuando recién pudo notar que al lado de la chica había un carrito de bebe al parecer de ella.

Esto lo dejo fuera de balance, que significaba esto, venia hasta aquí para decirle que había encontrado a ese hombre con el que tanto soñó y lo feliz que era con él, o solo le pareció divertido la idea de hacerlo enojar, si, estaba enojado, o más bien celoso, era un sentimiento que pocas veces en su vida llego a sentir, y de esas pocas la mayoría fueron causadas por la mujer que tenía al frente, pero trato de calmarse, él ya no tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones, había renunciado a ella hace mucho.

\- Ponte cómoda – le dijo una vez llegaron a la sala, Shiho se sentó en el sofá unitario y él se sentó en otro que estaba frente a ella – ¿Gustas algo para tomar? – ofreció, señalando la pequeña mesita donde había diferentes tipos de alcohol, la chica negó con la cabeza.

Por unos segundos, se quedaron en silencio, Shiho buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas para confesar algo que desde hace mucho debió haber dicho, y Tate solo esperaba que la chica empezara a hablar, sin poder evitar que su vista se dirigiera hacia el carrito, no podía ver él bebe, pues estaba cubierto enteramente con una manta, seguramente por el frío, internamente se preguntaba como seria su hijo, se parecería más a ella o a su padre, pero no creyó prudente preguntar.

\- Escucha Tate – la voz de Shiho se dejó oír sacándolo de sus pensamientos – si he venido a hablar contigo ahora, no es porque necesite algo de ti, simplemente quiero hacer lo correcto, lo que decidas hacer después es cosa tuya – la pelirroja lo miro con seriedad y eso provoco que se sintiera más curioso – La última vez que nos hablamos, te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte, antes de que me interrumpieras diciéndome que querías terminar nuestra relación – sin que ella lo que quisiera un ligero tono de rencor salió con sus últimas palabras. Tate siguió sin decir nada, no era como si tuviera mucho que decir, al fin y al cabo, Shiho estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse ofendida; después de un corto pero tenso silencio la pelirroja volvió a hablar – no sé si recuerdas, pero semanas antes de la ruptura yo me había empezado a sentir mal, y tú me insististe a que fuera con un doctor –

El rubio solo asintió, claro que recordaba eso, esos días Shiho empezó a sentirse muy débil, aunque ella le decía que solo era por el estrés del trabajo, él sabía que había algo más, le pidió que fuera con un médico pero esta se había negado en un principio, hasta que en una de esas, se desmayó, solo entonces Shiho acepto la idea, con la condición de que iría sola; nunca llego a saber que era lo que tenía la chica, pues cuando volvió le dijo que el doctor le había recomendado algunas vitaminas sin entrar en detalles.

\- Pues cuando fui a la clínica, me hicieron una prueba de sangre, yo tenía el presentimiento de lo que podía ser, pero quería confirmarlo – se detuvo un momento para ver al rubio a los ojos, este seguía en silencio con una expresión calmada – a las pocas horas me dieron el resultado… que era positivo… – volvió a detenerse al notar en los ajenos un pequeño brillo de incredulidad, Tate empezaba a entender – yo estaba embarazada… de ti… tenía un mes y medio de gestación, y ahora tengo… o más bien tenemos una hija –

Tate se quedó callado, asimilando esta nueva noticia ¿Una hija? ¿Tenía una hija?

\- ¿Una hija? – debía exteriorizarlo, en el fondo no se lo creía del todo – ¿Una hija? – repitió, deseando que le diga que solo era un juego, pero Shiho no se inmutaba, seguía con esa expresión de seriedad. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle saber que esto era todo, menos un juego. El rubio se puso de pie, paso sus manos por su cabello, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – Una hija – esta vez no era pregunta, solo era el único pensamiento que su mente formulaba, una hija, Santo Dios como paso esto, bueno si sabía cómo paso, pero porque, él siempre había sido cuidadoso, ¿un mes y medio? Tenía un mes y medio, como Shiho no se dio cuenta antes, acaso no noto algo tan obvio como un retraso menstrual, y de ser así ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? – No crees que debiste haberme hablado de esto antes – reclamo algo furioso. La pelirroja se levantó también, mirándolo con reproche.

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando quise, tú ya me estabas dando tus puntos para terminar con lo nuestro –

\- Aun así debiste decírmelo – levanto un poco la voz, pero después se calmó, siendo consciente de que la bebe aun dormía en el carrito.

\- Y de que habría servido, ¿Qué hubiera cambiado de haberlo hecho? – reclamo, también intentando controlar el tono de su voz.

\- Habría cambiado mucho, para empezar no te hubiera dejado así –

\- Si, ¿y después que? ¿Nos casaríamos? – pregunto con sarcasmo, aunque en su fuero interno eso era lo que deseaba.

\- … – Tate no quiso responder a eso. No, no se habría casado con ella, pero si se hubiera asegurado de estar a su lado, ayudándola en esos nueve meses, y se hubiera encargado de darle todo a ella y a su hija; él podría ser un mujeriego, pero no era un patán, se habría hecho responsable – eso no es lo importante, el punto aquí es que desde hace casi dos años tengo una hija y no tenías la intención de decírmelo –

\- Es cierto, no quería decírtelo, no quería que te sintieras atado a mí, no quería que tuvieras un compromiso conmigo solo por la bebe, tú me dejaste en claro que eras un espíritu libre y yo no quería cambiar eso –

\- Pero eso no tiene relevancia ahora – volvió a decir, eso solo era una excusa para no tener que decirle, que no lo consideraba apto para ser buen padre, o eso era lo que él creía – aquí lo que importa, es que tengo una hija y no me puedo dar el lujo de seguir mi vida como si nada, menos ahora que lo se – Tate hablo con seriedad. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? – la pregunta escapo de sus labios sin poder detenerla, siempre fue esta la razón principal para callar, siempre tuvo miedo de este momento, pero ya todo estaba dicho y no quedaba más que encontrar una forma de hacer que funcione, ya que el rubio parecía decidido a no quedarse fuera de esto.

"¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?" el rubio se repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez, la respuesta era simple, no lo sabía, era obvio que tenían que discutir acerca de varios temas, todos relacionados a la hija que compartían, pero por el momento solo deseaba hacer una cosa.

\- Quiero ver a mi hija – pidió con algo de nervios. La pelirroja lo miro algo sorprendida, pero decidió cumplir con lo pedido, se dirigió al carrito, quito las mantas que lo cubrían y levanto a su hija que aun dormía. Tate se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar, cuando Shiho se dio la vuelta, él pudo ver un pequeño cuerpo, vestido en un traje hecho de lana color rosa, entre sus brazos, donde sobresalía una pequeña cabecita rubia, su respiración se detuvo por un segundo y sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante la imagen de la chica con la bebe en brazos, cuando Shiho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, miro el rostro de la pequeña con curiosidad, la infante dormía plácidamente dejando escapar ligeros gruñidos por el movimiento que su madre realizaba con ella en brazos, el rubio levanto su temblorosa mano hacia la carita de la bebe y con uno de sus dedos recorrió la mejilla con delicadeza, acto que logro sacar una sonrisa inconsciente a la pequeña.

\- Puedes cargarla, si quieres – ofreció la pelirroja, al notar la mirada llena de ternura en los ojos del chico. El rostro de Tate delato su nerviosismo, pero no pudo negarse pues Shiho ya estaba acomodando a la niña en sus brazos, con algo de miedo sostuvo el liviano cuerpo asegurándose de tenerla bien agarrada para que no caiga. Una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo mientras veía a la niña que entre sus grandes brazos parecía tan pequeña y frágil, y en su interior nacía el deseo de proteger a esta inocente criatura de cualquier peligro que hubiera. Al sentir el cambio de cuerpo, la infante frunció su ceño para después abrir sus ojitos mirando a todos lados con curiosidad, conecto su mirada con la del hombre extraño que tenía frente a si, no sabía quién era ese hombre, mas no sintió temor aun sabiéndose sostenida por él, pues algo le decía que sería este hombre el que la refugiaría en sus brazos cada vez que tuviera miedo, que sería él, al cual en un tiempo futuro conocería como "papá". Tate sonrió con profunda alegría al ver los pequeños ojitos castaños observarlo tan detenidamente, mientras una lágrima traicionera escapaba de uno de sus ojos, volvió a acercar su mano al rostro de la niña, pero antes de llegar a tocarla, esta ya estaba siendo sujetada por las pequeñas manitas de la infante, quien curiosa intento llevar uno de los dedos hacia su boca. En ese momento, en ese lugar y con su hija en brazos, Yuichi Tate, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completamente satisfecho, sintió que ya no necesitaba nada, más que la pequeña que había entrado a su vida para convertirse en gran amor.

Con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y lágrimas que reclamaban ser liberadas, Shiho observaba esa tierna escena. Nunca se imaginó que algún día llegaría a ver ese lado de Tate, siempre lo considero una persona demasiado introvertida cuando se trataba de demostrar sentimientos. Eso no hizo más que confirmar lo enamorada que estaba de él, porque si, estaba enamorada, pero sabía que no podía vivir con la ilusión de que él sintiera algo más por ella que solo lujuria, además aún tenían que resolver su situación, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo para asegurarse de que su hija no sufriera con esto, pero eso podía esperar, ahora todo estaba bien, y ella solo quería disfrutar esta paz al lado de las personas que tanto significaban en su vida.

 **Buenas noches a todos(as). Lamento la tardanza, sinceramente no pensé que tardaría tanto pero bueno aquí esta. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews.**

 **Nos leeremos la próxima.**


End file.
